Forastera
by Chokehold
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una ninja medico que viene de Suna a realizar una pasantía a Konoha. Esta es la historia de una forastera. sasusaku
1. Prologo

00\. Prologo

* * *

Caminando con sus manos escondidas de su pantalón Jōnin, siente su frente sudar detrás de la tela de su hitai-ate y lamentablemente para él, ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konohagakure no lo exime de la capacidad sudorípara frente al sol quemando sobre su cabeza.

 _Odio. Sudar._

Rápidamente, una lluvia de ideas pasa por su calurosa cabeza cuando piensa en lo que debería estar haciendo en este mismo instante en vez de estar caminando hacia el hospital de su aldea.

 _Odio perderme un entrenamiento_

Una imagen de un hombre rubio, con seis largas líneas horizontales adornando sus mejillas y sonrisa boba cruza por su mente. Todo es culpa de él, como siempre, después de todo fue él quien le recomendó justo este día realizarse el chequeo médico que debe realizarse cada seis meses si quieres seguir ejerciendo como Ninja.

Como el mejor ninja.

El hospital es un gran edificio que justamente, queda al final de la aldea, encima de una loma. Quien sea que haya sido el arquitecto de la aldea claramente no tenía fija sus prioridades, dada la lejanía desde la puerta de entrada a la aldea hasta el recinto hospitalario. Abriendo una puerta de vidrio, el olor a antiséptico, enfermedad y gente se impregna en su nariz. Arruga el ceño.

 _Odio los hospitales._

Con la misma vitalidad con la que arrastro sus sandalias ninjas hacia el lugar, se acerca al mesón de las enfermeras, sacando un papel frente a una muchacha de cabello café y ojos grises, quien le sonríe con un marcado colorete en sus mejillas.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun — Saluda la muchacha, tomando el papel en sus manos — ¿Vienes por el chequeo médico?

Si sabe para que viene, ¿para qué pregunta?

Parece que la muchacha se da cuenta de su error, porque sus mejillas se colorean aún más.

— Déjame revisar que médico está disponible — Murmura detrás de la pantalla de un computador.

Sasuke Bufa. Puede sentir el nerviosismo de la muchacha incluso con el mesón interponiéndose entre los dos. Antes era unas sensación que le molestaba— como todos parecían perder las dos neuronas que tenían en su cabeza por su causa – sobre todo las mujeres – pero lamentablemente ya se ha acostumbrado a este trato diferente, y a la inutilidad que parece perseguirlo cada vez que una de estas muchachas no hace lo que se le pide.

— S-s-solo tenemos a Haruno-San disponible, Sasuke-Kun — La muchacha no lo mira, habla con la mirada puesta en la pantalla —, Todos los demás médicos están ocupados. ¿Te molestaría que ella te atendiera?

— Lo que sea

Su voz es fría, grave, aterciopelada. A la muchacha le recorre un escalofrió cuando escucha un entre tono de enfado en esa simple frase, y tecleando con una rapidez vertiginosa, le devuelve el papel con una mano demasiado temblorosa.

— Segundo piso, es en la oficina de Tsunade-Sama

Sasuke toma el papel y sin siquiera agradecer, se marcha con la misma parsimonia, alejándose de la enfermera a pesar de sentir la penetrante mirada de ella en su nuca. La olvida, como olvida a todo el público femenino que tiene el agrado de acercarse a él y son solo un par de pasos más adelante, se percata lo extraño de la situación. Aquella oficina no ha sido utilizada desde que la mandamás accedió a convertirse en la Hokage de la villa, ni siquiera su secretaria, Shizune, ha querido utilizarla.

En el camino por el hospital, puede escuchar las enfermeras suspirar, hablar a sus espaldas y hasta sentir sus mejillas coloradas. Sus ojos hambrientos, mirarlo. Esta es otra situación molestosa, pero que como todo en la vida de él, ha sabido ignorar.

No entiende por qué su indiferencia, parece, generar el efecto contrario y querer acercase más a él.

Una enfermera – quizás, la que tiene más agallas – se acerca a él cuando alcanza el segundo piso.

— ¿A dónde te diriges, Sasuke-Kun?

El muchacho pasa olímpicamente el tono meloso con que la chica pronuncio su nombre y le muestra el papel de su cita médica. La chica lo lee rápidamente y se lo entrega nuevamente.

— Entra al módulo 3, llevaré tu ficha clínica para que Haruno-San te atienda.

Sasuke es el primero en darle la espalda a la muchacha— una costumbre de él — y abre la puerta de la oficina indicada. Al entrar, casi puede sentir alegría y dicha al experimentar una agradable sensación de frio. Entra de golpe, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, para que aquel glorioso aire no se escape.

Se queda ahí, esperando que la doctora lo atienda, y después de unos momentos, se acerca a las sillas situadas frente a un escritorio y toma asiento mientras espera.

¿Qué tanto puede cambiar su cuerpo en seis meses? Las revisiones médicas de usuarios con _kekkei genkai_ son más rigurosas de las que se realizan en el restante de los shinobis, es una regla impuesta desde tiempos antiguos, una regla que odia con su vida, pero que ha aprendido a seguirla, por orden de su propia madre.

Siente la puerta abrirse, se da media vuelta para recibir a su doctora.

— Lamento la demora — Una muchacha de delantal blanco varias tallas más grandes entra a la habitación, en sus manos sostiene un portapapeles a la altura de sus ojos para leer el nombre del paciente —, Uchiha-San.

La muchacha baja la carpeta y por primera vez se miran a los ojos. Sasuke sabe que ella no es de aquí, la banda con el símbolo de Sunagakure la delata. Sin embargo, aquello no es lo que más llama su atención, si no que su cabello rosa pálido, y sus ojos verdes brillantes, casi tan claros como los del Kazekage, Gaara.

— Es el pelo, ¿verdad? — Le sonríe ella, al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí —, todos me miran con la misma cara y no, no me lo tiño, es de nacimiento.

No puede creer que la gran proeza de la medicina tenga el cabello rosado y sea una cabeza más baja que él. Debajo del gran delantal blanco, lleva un chaleco de corte oriental burdeo y una falda anudada a la altura de su cintura café claro, colores característicos de la gente de Suna.

El repiqueteo de sus tacones ninjas resuena en la habitación, acercándose a su paciente.

— Por favor, desnúdese desde la cintura hacia arriba y diríjase hacia la pesa — La chica apunta la pesa colocada a un extremo de la habitación, mientras camina hacia su escritorio — Le prometo que esto será rápido

El pelinegro – a regañadientes – hace lo que es pedido. Se quita su chaleco verde militar, sacándose inmediatamente la polera negra que siempre lleva debajo, mientras la muchacha de cabello rosa anota unas cosas rápidamente en su ficha.

Cuando sus pies tocan el frio metal de la pesa, la muchacha ya está a su lado anotando su peso.

— ¿Ha realizado cambios en su dieta recientemente, Uchiha-San? Ha bajado cinco kilos desde el último chequeo medico

— Hn — Sasuke evita responderle, pero ante la insistente mirada de sus ojos verdes, sabe que ella espera una respuesta — He tenido muchas misiones.

Ella asiente, anotando otras cosas en la ficha clínica, pasando a su lado, con su lápiz apunta el tallímetro al lado de la balanza, en la que el muchacho suspira cansadamente mientras con su espalda toca la fría pared.

— Mismo tallaje — Le comenta, anotando rápidamente el número en su ficha clínica — La próxima vez que venga este paso será innecesario. Siéntese en la camilla.

Sasuke odia recibir órdenes.

Y lo hace notar con cada rechinar de dientes, o con los gruñidos que otorga ante cada – afectuosa – petición. Sin embargo, la muchacha no parece inmutarse en lo más mínimo y la ve sacar un estetoscopio del bolsillo de su bata médica y depositar su ficha clínica a un costado de la camilla. Se calza las olivas del instrumento en las orejas, mirando los ojos de su paciente.

— Respire hondo, Uchiha-San — Calza el instrumento al centro de su pecho, donde siente el latir pausado del corazón de él, ella cierra los ojos para escuchar mejor su latido, y cuando los abre, se saca las olivas de sus oídos, tomando nuevamente su ficha clínica — Tiene el corazón de un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, si no se alimenta bien, la próxima vez que venga al chequeo será de un hombre de cincuenta

Sasuke gruñe.

 _¿En verdad puede calcular esa edad solo escuchando los latidos de su corazón?_

Le quiere responder que su corazón no es tema de ella, pero lo obvia. Y ve como la muchacha saca un termómetro del bolsillo de su bata.

— Colóquese esto debajo del brazo, por favor — Le tiende el termómetro frente a los ojos de color obsidiana que posee el shinobi. El demora un poco en aceptar el aparato, lanzando numerosas dagas a los ojos aguamarina de ella.

Ella sostiene su mirada. No se inmuta. Es tan paciente como él.

No se compara en nada a los niños mimados que atiende por las mañanas en pediatría, claro que no, el hombre frente a ella es incluso peor. Los hombres grandes – Shinobis poderosos, cabe destacar – son pésimos pacientes a la hora del chequeo médico. Sasuke Uchiha es solo un nombre más de la larga lista que ha tenido que soportar desde que ha sentado su cabeza en convertirse en la mejor ninja médico, y la paciencia es una habilidad blanda que ya ha sabido adiestrar.

Una parte de él – muy, muy, _muy_ escondida - está sorprendida que ella le sostenga la mirada sin siquiera pestañear. Ni siquiera los Jōnin con que trabaja a menudo pueden con ello. Le dará crédito a la muchacha rosada.

Tiene agallas.

— Hn — Responde quejica, tomando el termómetro entre los dedos de la muchacha.

— Pensé que quería seguir jugando a las miraditas, Uchiha-San — Le reprende ella con una sonrisa juguetona, una que nadie antes le ha otorgado con tanta libertad — Comenzaremos con el examen de los nervios craneales.

La kunoichi camina hacia el lavabo del extremo opuesto de la habitación, comenzando a lavarse las manos, para luego sacar dos guantes blancos del dispensador colocados en la pared. Escucha como ella se calza los guantes y como estos parecen ser varias tallas más grande cuando ella debe ajustarlos desde sus muñecas para que no se resbalen.

— Tocare parte de su cara — Le responde, la punta de sus dedos a centímetros de sus ojos — Si siente algún malestar, avíseme.

Su toque es suave, y a la vez profundo. Comienza desde la frente del shinobi, bajando por sus sienes, remarcando los pómulos, mejillas hasta finalizar su recorrido en el mentón. En la punta de su nariz siente un dolor, y ella le sonríe cuando el junta sus ojos, visiblemente molesto.

— Eso se supone que debe haber dolido, Uchiha-San — Ella aleja sus manos, mostrando un pequeño senbon, la aguja metálica que utilizo para infligir dolor — Todo bien con el par trigémino y facial, pasaremos a revisar los otros. Páseme el termómetro, por favor.

Sasuke se saca el termómetro debajo del brazo, mientras ella lo recibe con sus manos enguantadas. Ella da un suave silbido de sorpresa, hasta guarda el termómetro en su bolsillo.

— Si no supiera que los Uchiha usan jutsus de fuego, le diría que guardara reposo debido a una altísima fiebre, treinta y nueve centígrados — Recita, escribiendo los resultados en la ficha, luego levanta las hojas para ver los registros médicos pasados — Aun así, hay una leve alza de temperatura en el último trimestre, progresiva — Devuelve las hojas a su lugar y observa a su paciente, sacando una linterna de su bolsillo — ¿Ha usado el Sharingan más de lo debido, no, Uchiha-San?

Una parte muy pequeña de Sasuke se maravilla con lo astuta que es la doctora, y solo se limita a asentir, indiferentemente.

— No le diré que tiene estrictamente prohibido utilizar el Sharingan, porque Naruto-Kun me advirtió lo cabezotas que usted puede llegar a ser, sin embargo, le recomendaría, como su doctora, que evite lo más posible los jutsu de fuego y el uso prolongado de su kekken gekai.

Las cejas de Sasuke se juntan en una línea media. ¿Pero que se cree esta…?

¿Naruto _-Kun?_

— Siga la luz — Afirma ella la linterna a una distancia prudente de sus ojos, cortando todo tren de pensamientos que el pelinegro haya podido pensar. Ella traza líneas invisibles con la punta de la linterna sin prenderla, arriba-abajo, de lado, oblicuas, hasta que se detiene y se acerca aún más a la cara del muchacho — Tiene ligeras dificultades para la observación lateral, seguramente por fatiga muscular, le recomendaré, también, que después de sus importantes misiones desactive el sharingan si no lo utiliza para pelear — Toma el soporta hojas de nuevo, realizando rápidos apuntes con su lápiz — Itachi-San tiene una vista de un viejo de noventa y dos debido a esto mismo. Le aconsejo no seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor... ahora recuéstese en la camilla.

— Detente — Dice el, a regañadientes — No hare nada de lo que me pides, el Sharingan…

— Es el orgullo de los Uchihas, lo sé — Sostiene ella, pasando el peso de una pierna a la otra, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos — Pero también tienen orgullo en las batallas que han ganado, y le puedo asegurar, Uchiha-San, que comenzará a perder batallas si no cuida su vista

La arruga en la frente de Sasuke se relaja, pero no se disuelve, y a regañadientes, se estira en la camilla que hace un momento estaba sentado.

— Mantenga los ojos abiertos, la luz puede molestar — Le dice ella, agarrando el parpado superior e inferior del hombre con dos dedos, manteniéndolo el ojo abierto, mientras que con su otra mano apretar el botón para encender la linterna.

Una luz ilumina sus ojos, Sasuke sabe que es para evaluar el reflejo corneal. Ella repite el procedimiento tres veces más en cada uno de sus ojos.

Ella suspira, apagando la linterna.

— Para su suerte, es solo fatiga, si tuviese problemas del nervio, el reflejo corneal estaría abolido- una buena noticia, sin duda alguna.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posa en los labios de la muchacha pelirosa cuando esta anota los resultados en la ficha. Luego, lleva su mano enguantada al gran bolsillo de su delantal, desde donde saca un bajalenguas.

— Abra la boca y saque la lengua — Comanda, acercando el palo de madera a su boca, generando una depresión, con la linterna se ayuda para analizar los componentes intraorales — Diga una vocal

Sasuke se debate entre comenzar a realizar los sellos de su katon cuando su voz emite una sencilla A, y se entretiene con la imagen mental del cabello de la muchacha hecho cenizas por culpa de él.

La doctora apaga la linterna y bota el baja lenguas al basurero más cercano, seguido de sus guantes. Ella se frota las manos, quitándose el exceso de talco en sus pequeñas manos y sacando nuevamente su lápiz, comienza a escribir los resultados.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La chica continua escribiendo pero una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios. Sasuke no puede creer que sus pensamientos fueron verbalizados de forma tan transparente. A veces tiende hacer eso, y ni siquiera se da cuenta.

— Diecisiete

— Eres joven

— Usted también — Termina de escribir, depositando la carpeta en el respaldo de la camilla. Mirando los ojos del paciente acostado, comienza arremangarse las mangas de su delantal — Comenzaremos con la prueba de chakra, por favor, haga lo que yo le diga.

La muchacha deposita sus pequeñas manos en los abdominales de Sasuke, y él puede sentir lo frías que están. Le genera un pequeño espasmo, ella le sonríe, disculpándose.

— Manos de médico — Le responde, al tiempo que sus manos comienzan a emitir una luz brillante verdosa, del mismo color de sus ojos — Active el Sharingan

Él lo hace en menos de un segundo. Ella cierra los ojos mientras aumenta la fuente de su Shōsen Jutsu, analizando la fluencia del chakra y comparando la perturbación de esta con el dōjutsu del famoso clan activado.

El chakra de los médicos siempre es distinto. Sasuke, después de años luchando en el campo de batalla, ha experimentado estas sensaciones de primera fuente, siendo constantemente sanado y salvado por distintos médicos de Konoha. Sabe que la única característica en común es el color verde suave del jutsu, pero las sensaciones siempre son distintas: Algunos tan calientes que queman, otros tan fríos que llegan a ser desagradables. Algunos han sido pulsátiles, otras mantienen un ritmo continuo, unas son electrizantes, Sasuke lo atribuye a la naturaleza del chakra de cada médico.

El chakra de esta médico, en particular, es… agradable. Es continuo, pero tiene un ritmo lento, y a pesar de sus manos frías, solo puede sentir un efecto placebo emanando por todo su cuerpo, relajando cada fibra muscular desde su pecho hasta las distintas extremidades. Es como una menta que viaja por sus venas, comenzando con un calor que paulatinamente se vuelve frio y deja un efecto refrescante por doquier.

Lo único que no logra relajar, son sus ojos, que observan la cara de concentración de la chica. Ella va moviendo sus manos con el jutsu activado en distintos puntos vitales – Su corazón, sus riñones, sus pulmones – hasta repartir a distintos puntos de sus extremidades, verificando cada articulación de cada extremidad.

Esta parte, justamente, es la que más odia del examen médico, pero mentalmente, le dará la razón al dobe al recomendar a esta muchacha para el examen, pero nunca se lo dirá, no a viva voz, por lo menos.

(En verdad tiene unas manos maravillosas.)

Ella abre los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el jutsu desaparece. Sasuke se da cuenta que sus músculos están flojos, bordeando la hipotonía y hace mucho— _mucho_ tiempo no se sentía de este modo, totalmente relajado.

— Eres ambidiestro — Le comenta ella, su voz en una especia de trance — Puedes manejar los cuatros componentes del chakra: Fuego, tierra, viento, agua, pero prefieres el rayo. Tu rotula izquierda está más gastada que la derecha, por lo que debes aterrizar siempre con esa pierna. Me atrevería a decir que hace poco combatiste con dos espadas, los músculos de tus brazos están adoloridos por este nuevo peso, sobre todo el pronador y braquiorradial, debes utilizar espadas más ligeras si quieres aumentar la velocidad de tus movimientos. Tu fuerte es el Genjutsu, pero sobre abusas del Sharingan con él.

Ella observa los ojos negros de él con una confianza que muy internamente le abisma. ¿Es que la muchacha es bruja o qué?

Muchos han sido los enemigos a los que se han enfrentado, pero solamente ella ha sido capaz de verificar con demasiada precisión su estilo de combate sin siquiera una sesión de entrenamiento de por medio, toda aquella – gran – deducción la realizó con un poco de chakra médico.

Por primera vez, la muchacha de pelo rosado le parece peligrosa.

Ella parece de salir de su trance, sonrojándose levemente mientras carraspea, tomando el porta papeles con manos temblorosas. Evita observar al paciente que tiene frente a ella y anota sus conclusiones rápidamente en las hojas.

— Lamento haberlo tuteado, Uchiha-San — Le dice, con su cara escondida detrás de las hojas

— No me importa

— Es poco profesional — Continua, dando pequeñas respiraciones para contrarrestar su postura — Lo citare una vez a la semana para realizar curación a sus nervios ópticos, tanto Shizune-San como Tsunade-Sama podrán atenderlo en este delicado procedimiento. Si siente dolor, molestias, perdidas espontaneas de vista y desvanecimientos de esta, le recomendaría asistir al hospital lo más pronto posible. De todas formas es necesario recalcarle que este tratamiento no servirá de nada si no descansa la vista cuando no se encuentre en misiones…

Escucha la eficiente voz de la mujer hablarle y hablarle sobre temas médicos que a él le interesan un bledo. Son sus ojos, maldita sea, él los utilizará cuanto él quiera. A pesar de ello, no puede dejar de mirar a la muchacha y los músculos de su boca moverse con tal rapidez y eficiencia, hablándole con toda la jefatura del mundo, imponiendo sus opiniones, utilizando ese tono profesional que todos los médicos obtienen tras años de ejercicio.

— … ¿Uchiha-San?

Él levanta sus ojos desde su boca, ella le devuelve la mirada con esos ojos verdes que ahora se han vuelto más atrayentes, más provocativos. Carraspea y mira hacia otro lado, sin entender bien que fue lo último que dijo la pequeña doctora.

— ¿Tiene alguna pregunta, Uchiha-San? — Le repite ella, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal

Él no contesta, pero emite un gruñido. A la muchacha le basta aquello para soltar una hoja de la ficha clínica y tendérsela, con la orden médica del tratamiento ocular. Él la recibe y no puede evitar comparar lo grande de sus manos con las pequeñas de ellas.

— Hemos terminado, Uchiha-San, puede vestirse y retirarse — Le propone la muchacha, que camina hacia su escritorio con el portapapeles que contiene la historia clínica de Sasuke y se sienta en su gran silla frente a un pergamino, escuchando el suave sonido de los dedos escribir sobre este.

Se viste en silencio, lanzando cuidadosas miradas hacia la muchacha sentada en la silla, y finalmente guarda la orden medica en uno de los bolsillos, caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina. Antes de abrirla, se da media vuelta.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Le pregunta, observando a la pelirosa.

Ella se sonroja. El alcanza a escuchar un murmullo de ella, enojado, algo así como ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

— Sakura Haruno — Se levanta ella de su silla, haciendo una pequeña reverencia — Un placer conocerlo, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke asiente y se dispone a salir de la habitación cuando ella lo llama de nuevo. No alcanza a darse media vuelta, pero su mano si alcanza el objeto que ella le ha lanzado con demasiada fuerza.

Mira la redondez que ha agarrado su mano: Una naranja. Èl posa su mirada en la de ella.

— Los pacientes buenos se llevan una naranja, Uchiha-San — Le sonríe.

Un placer, sin lugar a dudas.

.

.

— _Oi, teme, el otro día fui al hospital a hacerme el chequeo médico… ¡me atendió una doctora que nunca antes había visto! Liiiiiiiiiinda, debes atenderte con ella_

— _Hn.._

— _En verdad te gustará, tiene estos ojos gigantes, bonitos y te habla de cosas de medicina como si entendieras todo pero no entiendes nada… es tan linda_

— _Hn…_

— _Y me dijo que hace poco llego a Konoha, es de Su… ¡Oi, teme, no me dejes hablando solo!_

— …

— _¡Teme, te da una naranja si te porta bien!, ¡teme!, ¡teme!_

* * *

Un par de respuestas a preguntas que se deben estar haciendo:

1\. Sakura es una ninja de Suna. No formo parte del team 7.

2\. En esta historia, Sasuke tiene 18 y Sakura 17. Naruto también tiene la misma edad de Sasuke.

Con el paso de la historia se darán cuenta por qué Sakura está en Konoha y no en Suna

Sasuke es un poco OOC, lo sé, principalmente por que es un fic que se basa en Naruto, pero no completamente en su historia.

Cualquier pregunta que tengan, por favor, haganmela saber por sus rr! Feliz se las contestare! Son un gran incentivo para seguir y poder perfeccionando la historia

Esto es lo que pasa cuando abres una hoja de world mientras escuchas videos de ASMR con roleplay de doctores. Maldito insomnio.

Saludos!


	2. Serlo y parecerlo

02\. Serlo y parecerlo

* * *

Es en una calurosa madrugada cuando divisa por segunda vez a la ninja médico de Suna, camino a entrenamiento. En un principio, Sasuke estima que es Tsunade-Sama quien está entrenando, después de todo, la fuerza destructora viene del campo cinco, el campo destinados para los Hokages, pero descarta la idea, porque ella no necesita entrenar como el común de los mortales, ella es la protectora de la villa.

Comúnmente, Sasuke seguiría caminando al lado del dobe hacia el campo número tres, pero perderse el espectáculo de un Hokage pelear es algo que hasta a él le causa curiosidad.

Cuando sus pies tocan el terreno irregular del campo es que se da cuenta que Tsunade está, de hecho, luchando contra una mata de pelo rosado quien intenta esquivar los puñetazos que la rubia manda sin piedad.

— ¡Te estoy alcanzando, Sakura! — Naruto y Sasuke escuchan gritar a la Sanin, martillando el piso con un puñetazo — ¡No puedes ser así de lenta en una verdadera batalla!

Sakura está en el aire, muy alto, evitando las pulsaciones de chakra que Tsunade libera con cada golpe. El suelo esta tan agrietado que en el aterrizaje de unos de sus saltos, su pie queda estancado en una pequeña zanja. Tsunade sonríe maliciosamente, elevando su puño al aire, todos sabiendo lo que viene a continuación.

— ¡Oh no! — Naruto jadea — ¡Sakura-Chan está en problemas!

Tsunade arremete con toda su fuerza contra la tierra en un golpe final, incluso Naruto y Sasuke deben saltar varios metros hacia atrás para evitar la energía destructora. Lo único que pueden observar por segundos es el polvo, la tierra y los manchones de pasto cayendo por los aires. Sasuke ha activado su Sharingan para ver detrás de todo el polvo y Naruto intenta percibir el chakra de la ninja medico con su modo sabio.

— ¡Maldit..!

¡PAF!

Ambos se asombran.

Sakura ha dado una patada casi tan fuerte como la de su sucesora al pecho de Tsunade ( _Naruto estaba seguro que con su pierna le reventaba una teta_ ), pero lamentablemente para ella, la Sanin ha podido detener el impacto del golpe, pero no su velocidad, avanzando las dos durante varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, este derrumbándose.

El polvo deja de caer, el sol comienza a iluminar el destrozado campo de entrenamiento y dos figuras emergen de entre el polvo. Tsunade camina sin ningún rasguño, avanzando con altanería al lado de una sucia estudiante, con el cabello pegado a su nuca, sus vestimentas ninja portando manchones de pasto y tierra, y unos guantes llenos de polvo. De su mano derecha desprende un brillo verde que alcanza su omoplato izquierdo, sanándolo.

— ¡Oi, Sakura-Chan, Tsunade-baa-chan! — Saluda el rubio, agitando uno de sus brazos con energía — ¡Por aquí!

Sakura junta sus cejas visiblemente enojada, observando a Naruto.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar a Tsunade-Sama así, Naruto-Kun? — Le reprende, dándole un golpe suave en la nuca — ¡Es tú Hokage, muestra algo de respeto!

— No pierdas el tiempo, Sakura — Suspira la Sanin — Hace rato supe que Naruto mastica el agua, no hace falta que le enseñes modales.

— ¡Oi, Tsunade-Baa-chan, sabes que te llamo así porque en realidad tienes…!

 _¡PAF!_

— … Pocos años, ¡créeme! — Repone el rubio, sobándose el golpe recibido.

Sakura coloca una cara de pena y se acerca al rubio, depositando una de sus manos en el chichón que ha comenzado a formarse en la cabeza de este. Él le sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes, dejándose sanar.

— ¿Y que hacen aquí? — Pregunta Sakura, mientras mastica una goma de mascar que iguala el color de su pelo — Este es el campo de entrenamiento de Tsunade-Sama

— ¡El teme y yo íbamos camino a entrenar! —Asiente Naruto — Pero luego escuchamos los golpes, y decidimos venir a mirar—

— Debo irme, Sakura — Interrumpe la sanin, alejándose del trio — Te esperare en el hospital en media hora más, no llegues tarde.

— ¡Jai!

Naruto se relaja cuando ve a la Hokage marcharse. Sasuke, a su lado, mira a la pelirosa con un fruncimiento de cejas. Ella, obviando su mirada, sigue masticando su chicle.

— ¿Qué hacías con Tsunade-Baa-chan, Sakura-Chan?

— Parte del entrenamiento de un ninja médico es especializarse en evitar ataques, Tsunade-Sama me ayuda a pulir esas habilidades. Dice que paso mucho tiempo leyendo libros y poco tiempo practicando

— ¡Pff, no le hagas caso a esa vieja, créeme, cada día está más senil!

— _¡Naruto!_ — Le regaña ella, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro — ¿Podrías demostrar un mínimo de respeto? Es mi tutora, ¿sabes?

— Si, Sakura-Chan

Con un suspiro, ella coloca un dedo encima de su ceja para realizar una sencilla curación. Sasuke observa el chakra emanando de una de sus falanges y se sorprende con el avanzado control que posee la chica. El manejo de chakra en un solo dedo es completamente difícil, de un control finísimo que incluso él no ha logrado dominar.

— Bueno, debo irme, llegare tarde a mi turno en el hospital — Sakura comienza a caminar hacia la salida del campo, levantando un brazo con desgana, se despide de los dos ninjas — ¡Hasta luego, Uchiha-San, Naruto-Kun!

Sasuke observa a la muchacha hasta perderse de vista. Nota pequeños detalles que en su primer acercamiento estuvieron escondidos bajo el delantal blanco: una falda beige que muy posiblemente no tapa todo lo que debería tapar, debajo unas calzas negras que llegan por encima de su rodilla y el logo estampado en la espalda de su polera de lo que debería ser su clan, un circulo blanco, simple.

— _¡Hasta luego, Uchiha-san_! — Molesta Naruto, dándole besos al aire simulando que es la chica — Si las miradas matasen, teme, Sakura-chan ya estaría muerta

— Hn — Sasuke decide omitir el comentario de Naruto y camina hacia su destino original — ¿De que estas hablando?

— ¡No dejabas de mirarla! — Exclama, apuntando al muchacho con un dedo acusador — ¡Parecías un puto psicópata! Si no te conociera todos estos años, teme, diría que Sakura-Chan _te atrae_.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco. Se sitúa al medio del campo, desvainando su espada.

— Comencemos, dobe

Naruto sonríe, los entrenamientos con un Sasuke enojado siempre son más emocionantes.

.

.

Ambos están en el hospital.

Naruto, por una fractura maxilofacial que le desencajó totalmente la mandibula producto de un puñetazo de Sasuke y el Uchiha, por una ceguera cromática temporal producto del sobreesfuerzo del Sharingan.

Los dos se sientan en las sillas de espera, aguardan su turno con la _doctora cerezo_ , como otros ninjas la suelen llamar.

Sasuke no pasa por alto como el noventa y ocho por ciento de los pacientes que la doctora _cerezo_ atiende son hombres, y algunos tienen hasta la osadía de llevarles flores, chocolates y peluches. Ninguno de ellos parece requerir con urgencia una cita médica, salvo por Naruto y Sasuke quienes son los únicos que presentan daños visibles.

— Tada as ta calpa, tama — Naruto intenta pronunciar, sin poder juntar su mandíbula con su maxilar en lo más mínimo — Sakara-chan nas rratara.

— Hn — Refunfuña él de vuelta, comenzando a ver tonalidades parecidos al gris a través de sus ojos.

Cuando la puerta de la consulta se abre, Naruto y Sasuke levantan sus cabezas hacia la entrada, de ella aparece un spandex verde oliva que da vergüenza ajena de solo mirarlo.

( _No olvidar el corte de bacinica que acompaña aquel enterito, Dios_ )

— … Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte, Lee-kun…

— ¡Todo por mi bella flor de cerezo!

 _Pobre Sakura-Chan_

— Te veré la próxima semana para el tratamiento de tus articulaciones, ¿está bien?

— ¡No puedo esperar una semana para ver la gloriosa juventud de tus manos médicas, Sakura-San!

Naruto observa los ojos de Sasuke, sus pensamientos más que unidos.

 _Tenemos que hacer algo, teme._

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos y se colocan en el campo visual de Sakura, a espaldas de Rock lee.

— ¿Naruto-Kun?¿Uchiha-San? — Se sorprende ella, observando a los dos muchachos totalmente golpeados y maltratados después de la sesión de entrenamiento — ¿Qué les ha pasado?

— ¡Al tama ma galpa acá! — Señala Naruto su desencajada mandíbula, luego apunta con el mismo dedo acusador a su compañero — Saska na pada var

— ¡Me despido entonces, mi juvenil flor de cerezo! — Le responde Lee, dando un vigoroso salto al lado para que los otros Shinobis entren a la consulta de la muchacha, lanzándole varios besos al aire en dirección de la pelirosa.

Sasuke se pregunta cómo este hombre aprobó los exámenes Jōnin con él.

(O incluso los Chūnin)

Cuando entran, la muchacha se está colocando guantes de látex y les pide a ambos que se sienten en la camilla frente a ella.

— No puedo creer lo necios que son — Les regaña, buscando gazas esterilizadas y povidona — Dos de los más grandes ninjas de Konoha comportándose peor que niños de cinco años. Creo que ni Konohamaru llegaría con una fractura así.

Sasuke y Naruto guardan silencio. La muchacha deposita todos los insumos en un riñón de metal que acerca al regazo de Naruto, obligándolo a sostenerlo. Su mandíbula cae en un golpe seco cuando toma el metal, colgando como un columpio con una soga rota, desviándose hacia un lado.

— Naruto-Kun, toma el riñón con fuerza — Le pide, depositando suave toque alrededor de la mandíbula

— ¿Par qua?

Sakura agarra con fuerza la mandíbula y de un empujón la encaja en la articulación en el hueso temporal, produciendo un fuerte sonido (CRACK), seguido por el grito ensordecedor del rubio (DUELE, DATTEBAYO!)

— Siempre es mejor tomarlos por sorpresa — Explica, aplicando una generosa cantidad de chakra en la palma de su mano que contacta con la mejilla de él, mitigando el dolor del dislocamiento — Para ser un Jōnin tienes muy poca tolerancia al dolor.

— Hn. Siempre ha sido llorón.

Naruto gira su cabeza de manera brusca, juntando sus cejas.

— ¡Oi, teme, en verdad dolió! — Ladra, hasta que su cara cambia a una de total felicidad — ¡Deje de hablar como un idiota, gracias, Sakura-Chan!

— Es una médico, pero no puede realizar milagros — Responde Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos — Siempre serás un idiota.

— Lo dice el ninja que no puede seguir una simple orden médica.

Naruto sonríe de buena gana, el ceño de Sasuke se frunce – aún más. Nunca había visto el día en que alguien además de él le digiera las verdades a su amigo de toda la vida – todos por el temor que infunde el clan Uchiha – y ver como su amigo inclusive _calla_ , sin responder nada con su lengua ponzoñosa.

Es un espectáculo que ni siquiera él se esperaba.

El rubio mira a la doctora desenvolver una gaza y untarla en una mezcla verdosa, que tiene un leve aroma a pasiflora. Primero, va limpiando el exceso de polvo y sudor de su cara, dejándola completamente limpia mientras tira la gaza al basurero, completamente sucia.

Luego, unta una nueva venda en el líquido verdoso y lo extiende, envolviendo la cara del rubio, dejando solos los ojos descubiertos.

— No hables dentro de tres horas, quizás menos — Le advierte con esa voz atona que utilizan los doctores, terminando de sellar la venda por la cabeza del rubio — Como el chakra del kyubi te ayuda mucho a sanar, quizás sean menos horas, pero tus músculos necesitan descanso, ese fue un derechazo muy potente, Uchiha-San

La pelirosa mira al moreno sentado al lado del rubio, y se sorprende como él sonríe de lado ante el último comentario.

— No es algo de lo que alardear — Increpa, tirando el resto de la venda con los guantes al basurero — Este golpe solo habla de su pésimo carácter y su inhabilidad para controlar sus emociones.

La risa de Naruto es escucha en toda la habitación. El ceño de Sasuke vuelve.

— ¿ _Pésimo_ carácter? — Murmura con voz enfurecida.

— Jai — Responde la muchacha, ahora al frente de él, colocando dos dedos en sus sienes — Era solo un entrenamiento, no un combate a muerte. Cualquier cosa que Naruto-Kun le haya dicho debe haber tocado una fibra sensitiva por que claramente con este golpe, usted deseaba infligir dolor, ¡A su propio compañero! — Ella niega con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua — tch, tch, Uchiha-san, sus propias emociones le pueden jugar en contra en una batalla real.

— ¡Deberías haber visto su cara cuando—!

Ella levanta una de sus manos, lanzando dagas de advertencias a través de sus ojos verdes al rubio, quien calla inmediatamente. Él tampoco puede seguir una simple orden médica.

— Ustedes dos solos me hacen trabajar más — Suspira con cansancio, aumentando la presión de los dedos en la sien de Sasuke — Cierra los ojos.

Él refunfuña, pero hace lo que la chica le pide. Sintiendo el efecto mentolado de su chakra inundando su cabeza, principalmente enfocado en sus ojos, el alivio es instantáneo. Sin poder evitarlo, su postura se relaja, una leve curvatura en su espalda, sus hombros distendidos, sus brazos colgando al lado de su cuerpo, absorbiendo la sensación tranquilizadora de la curación.

— Ahora puede abrirlos.

Lo primero que ve son los colores que ella emana: Rosa pastel, verde jade, piel nívea. Pestañea un par de veces más para enfocar mejor su vista, maravillado con la nitidez de las líneas y con lo eficiente que ha resultado ser la doctora en los últimos encontrones.

Naruto – testigo presencial de todo este intercambio – no pasa por alto como las piernas de su amigo cuelgan a los lados de las caderas de ella, y como ella está invadiendo el espacio personal de él, su cara a solo centímetros de la cara más placentera que ha visto a su amigo en años.

Y ninguno de los dos parece notarlo.

Sonríe.

Sakura saca un pequeño taco de papeles de diferentes colores desde su bolsillo y lo coloca a un costado de su cara, para que Sasuke lo visualice.

— Dime que colores ves — Le pide, apuntando al primer papel

— Rojo, verde, azul, amarillo, negro

— Todo parece en orden, entonces

Se dirige a su escritorio, donde toma las fichas clínicas de los dos shinobis y completa los registros de ellos con el procedimiento aplicado recientemente.

— Tres horas de reposo para ti, Naruto-Kun, nada de movimientos mandibulares: No comer, no hablar, ingerir líquidos con la ayuda de una bombilla — Le dice, entregándole el papel que ella ha escrito, luego, se dirige a Sasuke — Nada de esfuerzo físico para usted en las próximas veinticuatro horas, Uchiha-San, aquello quiere decir no entrenamientos, no misiones y queda estrictamente prohibido utilizar el sharingan dentro de este tiempo, ¿entendido?

Ambos toman sus órdenes médicas – y la jugosa naranja adjunta a los papeles — para dirigirse a la salida. Apenas abren la puerta, Sakura ya está gritando ¡el siguiente!

El parecido de su voz con la de Tsunade-Baa-Chan es escalofriante.

.

.

Tsunade-Sama se reclina sobre su silla, observando por primera vez al individuo que le ha tendido el pergamino que acaba de leer. El hombre en cuestión es alto, de cabello despeinado y de un extraño color gris, casi canoso. Su cara está escondida detrás de una lycra negra, que deja entrever solo su ojo derecho.

— Otra misión exitosa, Kakashi. A como sigas así, no me quedaran misiones para darte

— Que suerte — Repone el ninja, con su mirada aburrida. Su tono no deja entrever si es ironía o solo cansancio.

— Dime, Kakashi — La Hokage toma una escuálida carpeta café que abre con una mano, extendiendo sus uñas rojas sobre el papel — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste el chequeo médico? Pues, me parece sospechoso la fecha que se muestra en tu registro ninja…

Una gotita de sudor aparece en su sien.

— Claramente, la fecha ha sido alterada — Intenta contestar con seguridad.

— ¿Ah si? No me digas — Cierra la carpeta de golpe, una vena roja marcándose en su frente — No. Quiero. Excusas. Vas a ir al hospital ahora mismo…

— Demo, Tsunade-Sama—

— Y vas a pedir una hora de chequeo médico con la doctora Haruno Sakura — Sus ojos dejan de observar el monóculo negro del ninja, ahora mirando el reloj de la pared — Si, todavía está de turno en el hospital. Te sugiero que te apures, su turno termina en una hora más…

— Tsuna…

— _Vete_

La mujer de dos coletas vuelve su vista a los importantes documentos encima de su mesa y los firma, pasando por alto completamente al ninja que aún sigue de pie frente a su escritorio. Escucha un suspiro, luego unos arrastrados pasos, la puerta y el silencio.

Una sonrisa triunfal vuelve a sus labios.

Ah, le encanta el poder.

.

.

Sasuke no es bueno en seguir ordenes, excepto en el campo de batalla (claro está) cuando no hay espacio para equivocaciones y la vida de los demás está en juego.

Con pasos cansados, se dirige al complejo Uchiha, llegando a su casa con un suspirado Tadaima.

Su madre es la primera en recibirlo, cambiando su sonrisa a una de cara de preocupación.

— ¿Sasuke-Kun, que paso? — Le pregunta inquieta, secándose sus manos con el delantal que lleva puesto.

— No podré hacer misiones en un día completo, ni tampoco entrenar — Responde con voz cansina, sacándose las sandalias ninjas en el vestíbulo de su casa

Mikoto sonríe entre dientes. Le encanta tener a sus hijos en su casa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Ordenes médicas — Responde con enojo — Esforcé mucho mis ojos en un entrenamiento con el dobe, la doctora me dio reposo hasta que mi vista este completamente recuperada.

— ¿Sakura-Chan?

La voz de Mikoto se pierde mientras camina hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por los paresurados pasos de su hijo.

— ¿La conoces?

— Claro que sí — Asiente, revolviendo el contenido de una olla — Es la nueva internista de Tsunade-Sama, ninja médico de Suna, estará un año en la aldea para aprender jutsus médicos, mientras realiza investigaciones. Ayudo hace poco a tú hermano con su vista, y ha mejorado exponencialmente desde que ha acudido a su tratamiento semanal, está investigando sobre el Sharingan y el Byakugan y…

Ella calla, revolviendo la olla. Sasuke se cruza de brazos, encaramando su costado en el marco de la puerta.

(Algo no huele bien aquí)

— ¿Y?

— Estoy colaborando con ella.

— ¿Por qué? — Mikoto reconoce que su tono suena sorprendido, a pesar que su hijo ya no posea esa capacidad.

Los secretos de esos clanes no se revelan a extranjeros, ni siquiera a personas de la misma aldea. Y los clanes Uchiha y Hyūga son los clanes más poderosos y por ende, los más celosos guardianes de sus enigmas.

En toda su historia, jamás se han confiado estos secretos a nadie. A nadie.

Mucho menos a forasteros.

— Ella cree que, con el debido cuidado, se puede enlentecer el deterioro que causa el Sharingan cuando se usa prolongadamente — Responde Mikoto, ladeando su cabeza hacia su hijo — Ella ya nos ha advertido que el daño ya está hecho, pero cree que puede mantener las funciones visuales el mayor tiempo posible con una activación controlada de este. Itachi es su primer paciente, y ha mostrado enormes mejoras en su vista.

Las cejas de Sasuke se elevan.

— ¿Qué opina Oto-san al respecto?

Sasuke no pasa por alto como su mamá deja de revolver el contenido de la olla ni como los músculos de su espalda se tensan con nerviosismo. Una sonrisa inquieta danza en su cara al esconder sus nerviosas manos en los bolsillos de su delantal.

— Hn, bueno… tu papá aún no sabe sobre esto — Ríe nerviosa — Tú sabes cómo es tú papá con los asuntos del clan y…

— Oto-san se enterará tarde o temprano, Oka-san

Los ojos de Mikoto se abren, sus ojos negros brillando con malicia.

— Y estoy segura que no se enterará por ti — Advierte, con voz mortal — ¿Cierto, _Sasuke-Kun_?

Un escalofrió le recorre en la espina dorsal, mientras asiente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Ante la sonrisa de Mikoto, Sasuke baja la guardia.

Su mamá puede ser una gran pesadilla cuando se lo propone.

( _Y eso que ni siquiera llegó a activar su Sharigan)_

.

.

— Haruno-San, ha llegado un ninja que requiere de chequeo médico — Le avisa una de las enfermeras, tendiéndole una infame hoja encima de un sujeta papeles

— ¿He? — Afirma la pelirosa, aceptando la hoja —, pero hoy no tenía más pacientes, de hecho, iba a ir al laboratorio para seguir con mi trabajo de tesis— ¿No hay ningún otro médico que pueda atenderlo?

— El ninja la solicitó a usted, Haruno-San — Comenta la enfermera, tomando un medidor cardiaco en su mano — Con su permiso, debo atender a un paciente.

La enfermera deja sola en el pasillo a la muchacha sosteniendo la delgada ficha clínica de uno de sus pacientes, y con un suspiro, baja sus ojos al registro médico, observando los pocos datos que se rescatan en los antecedentes personales y médicos.

Frunciendo el ceño, levanta la hoja para ver la segunda, completamente blanca. Sus ojos se mueven hacia la última fecha que el paciente fue hospitalizado, hace más de cinco años.

 _(¿Esto es una broma?)_

Volviendo la hoja a su sitio, camina hacia el despacho de su mentora, abriendo la puerta. Un ninja está adentro, no puede verle la cara por que lee gustosamente un libro con portada naranja, y tan familiarizada está con esos libros, que sabe el contenido y una pequeña sonrisa se expande en sus labios al recordar a alguien en especial en Suna que los lee también.

— Usted debe ser Hatake-San — Comienza, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. El hombre baja el libro, dejando observar un rostro enmascarado — En el día de hoy yo seré su doctora, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.

El hombre, y no pasa por alto la vestimenta de ella ni la banda ninja. Se sorprende de la doctora, pero no lo encarna.

Tomando asiento frente al hombre, la ve colocarse su bata médica – dos tallas más grandes que su menudo cuerpo – y Kakashi guarda su libro en su bolsillo trasero, esperando a la doctora con paciencia.

Ella toma asiento frente a él, y con una palanca aumenta la altura del asiento, él sonríe detrás de su máscara al ver la cara molestia de ella, y cuando ha alcanzado la altura adecuada, se gira hacia él, con ficha en mano.

— Su ficha clínica deja mucho que desear, Hatake-San — Sakura destapa un bolígrafo con los dientes — Sus últimos antecedentes médicos fueron registrados hace algo más que cinco años, y a pesar que no hay muchas cosas que pueden no haber cambiado, es sorpréndete que le hayan permitido ser ninja sin un registro clínico actualizado.

Kakashi asiente. La muchacha hace diferentes tickets en su ficha y luego levanta la mirada, el hombre observando los ojos jade de ella.

— Necesito que me responda las siguientes preguntas: ¿Fuma?

— No

— ¿Consume alcohol?

— Ocasionalmente

— ¿Ha recibido alguna herida de gravedad en los últimos cinco años?

— No que recuerde

— Bien — La muchacha anota todos los resultados en la hoja con sus cejas fruncidas. Claramente, el paciente es poco participativo, quedando en claro por que existe tan poca información en su esquelética ficha clínica. Ella levanta la mirada para ver el único ojo visible de su paciente — ¿Tiene antecedentes familiares de alguna enfermedad crónica: ¿Cáncer, diabetes, hipertensión…?

— No

Ella baja su mirada por fin a su ficha clínica, observando de nuevo las hojas. Al hombre solo le falta añadir _sano como un roble_. Kakashi analiza la precisión de ella al buscar información en su registro, en la forma en que examina todo una y otra vez. Realiza un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño, y vuelve a subir su vista.

— Entonces, ¿hago bien en suponer que la máscara es por motivos personales? — Sus dedos juegan con el bolígrafo — Las veces que ha sido ingresado al hospital, nunca ha sido por lesión en su cabeza o rostro, salvo cuando era niño y… honestamente, no creo que sea por un tema estético, Hatake-San, por lo que me dice su registro ninja y la cantidad de misiones que ha realizado en el último tiempo, no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por las apariencias.

 _Chica lista_. Sus capacidades de análisis y abstracción con tan poca información lo sorprenden gratamente, y detrás de su máscara, aunque ella no lo vea, está sonriendo.

— Si, el motivo es personal

— Ok — Ella asiente, intentando retener aquella información. Kakashi puede ver en los ojos de la muchacha un debate interno al realizar la siguiente pregunta — ¿Es consciente que para efectuar el examen físico deberá desnudarse de la cintura para arriba, ¿no?

Kakashi asiente.

Ella junta sus labios, con nerviosismo.

— Pero usted no lo va hacer, aunque se lo pida de buena forma, ¿no es así?

 _Sep. Definitivamente lista._

Kakashi vuelve asentir.

— Bien, le propondré un trato — Deja el lápiz encima del escritorio — Deberá sacarse el chaleco Jōnin; máscara y primera capa se podrán quedar en su cuerpo, pero, lamentablemente, deberé tocarlo para verificar que efectivamente no hay daños en la zona superior. ¿Entiende a lo que me refiero?

A Kakashi la doctora cada vez le cae mejor.

El asiente.

— Bien, por favor, quítese el chaleco y siéntense encima de la camilla.

Sin perder el tiempo, se coloca de pie y se quita el chaleco sin mangas color verde, siguiendo con el Beatle negro, quedando únicamente en la primera capa que queda completamente ajustada a su aeróbica musculatura. Ve a la muchacha limpiarse las manos en la zona estéril, sacar dos guantes de vinilo blancos y caminar hacia él con paso seguro.

— Extienda su brazo, por favor — Pide la Kunoichi, sacando el medido de frecuencia cardiaca, anudándolo en el brazo derecho del shinobi. Con un bombín, comienza a inflarlo, el sonido del aire llenando la habitación — Su presión es ligeramente alta.

Vuelve a colocar el medidor en su bolsillo y lleva sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, para remover el estetoscopio, pero lo mantiene en el aire, dándole una segunda vuelta a sus pensamientos, lo vuelve a depositar encima de sus hombros. Sabe que será dificil escuchar algo si el instrumento no contacta inmediatamente con la piel.

— Deberé analizar sus órganos vitales con mi chakra, Hatake-San — Sakura acerca sus manos limpias al punto central del pecho de Kakashi — Por favor, respire hondo.

Kakashi siente la presión de los dedos de la muchacha y el chakra de esta justo a la altura de su corazón, y realiza lo que le es pedido. Su cuerpo se tensa al sentirla a ella adentro suyo, una energía volátil que se asemeja a aire frio recorriendo sus órganos vitales, hasta que poco a poco, comienza a acostumbrarse a la sensación. No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y comprar el chakra de esta muchacha con otro que conoció hace no tanto tiempo atrás.

— O me mintió o en verdad ha pasado por muchos momentos dolorosos — Dice la muchacha, abstrayéndolo de sus propios pensamientos — Sus pulmones se escuchan como el de un viejito de noventa y cinco años.

— ¿Ah?

Ella abre los ojos, removiendo su mano, la corriente de energía cesando.

— Sus pulmones, están muy maltratados — Explica, retrocediendo unos pasos — Estos órganos son los más maltratados cuando se atenta contra ellos, como fumar o en una asfixia, y son la primera fuente que recibe los golpes emocionales: La muerte de camaradas, una pérdida de amor… todo lo que converge a los sentimientos y, sus pulmones Hatake-San, suenan como si todos los días se fumara dos cajetillas del tabaco más nocivo…

— Yo no fumo

— Eso ya me lo dijo — Sakura asiente — Es por eso que… todas estas emociones que han pasado en su vida, se han alojado en sus pobres pulmones, cuando en verdad, debería haberlas dejado salir.

Se miran durante un par de momentos, y ella, por primera vez se sonroja.

— En realidad, estoy hablando de medicina más alternativa, la ciencia no cree en lo que le estoy hablando, pero yo si creo en la conexión del cuerpo y la mente: Como ambos están interrelacionados, y como uno es el reflejo del otro, después de todo, así es como funciona el chakra, ¿no? — Su sonrojo aumenta aún más —, Tsunade-Sama me retaría si usted le comenta lo que le acabo de decir, perdóneme, por favor.

— No tienes por qué disculparte — Le asegura con voz tranquila, logrando desvanecer el sonrojo de la muchacha — Me parece un tema… interesante.

— ¿Verdad que sí? — Los ojos de ella brillan por un leve momento, levantando sus manos nuevamente, apunta hacia su pecho — Ahora voy a tocarlo, Hatake-San, si siente alguna molestia, por favor, dígame.

Sakura acerca sus pequeñas manos a distintos puntos de sus abdominales, tocando los cuadrantes gástricos. Kakashi piensa en cinco escenarios distintos de como esas gentiles palabras se pueden tergiversar perversamente y se da cuenta como el Icha Icha le ha carcomido el cerebro lentamente. La muchacha hasta cierra los ojos, seguramente otros pervertidos hubiesen querido aprovecharse de ella, después de todo, es bonita e inteligente: Una combinación que provoca atracción en la población masculina.

Lo que todos los hombres quieren.

— ¿Le tiene miedo a los hospitales, Hatake-San?

— Mucha gente muere

— Ah, _un fatalista_ — Asiente, colocando ambas manos frente a él, como si quisiera tocarlo — ¿Será posible subir el Hitae-eae para analizar sus ojos?

Kakashi observa a Sakura con su único ojo durante unos segundos, ella no baja su mirada, si no que la mantiene, y con un leve asentimiento, sube su banda protectora y la doctora observa el Sharingan.

Ella abre los ojos en un milisegundo, volviendo su semblante normal al momento siguiente. Pero Kakashi lo ha capturado todo detrás de su Sharigan. Cuando el deja caer su mano nuevamente, ella saca de su bolsillo una linterna.

— Siga mi dedo — Comanda, colocando el dedo índice frente a los ojos del ninja, moviéndolo hacia destinos lados mientras él obedece la orden — No sabía que usted era un… pariente de los Uchiha.

Su enunciado suena a pregunta.

— No lo soy

— Vaya, pensé que el Sharigan era un Dōjutsu exclusivo del clan Uchiha

Kakashi se deja analizar con una linterna, un momento de silencio llenando la habitación. La muchacha ha captado que él no hablará ni seguirá el curso de esta conversación.

La muchacha apaga la linterna.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo consiguió un Sharigan, Hatake-San?

— Puedes — El asiente, sentándose en la camilla — Pero no te diré la respuesta.

Ella suspira, pero asiente con cierto aire de derrota.

— ¿Cuál cree que ha sido su desempeño en las pruebas oculares, Hatake-San?

Él se encoge de hombros.

— ¿cien de cien?

— Le pondremos cuarenta de cien — Sonríe ella, acostumbrándose al humor del shinobi — Que estaría muy bien… si usted tuviese unos sesenta años más. ¿Cuántas veces al día presenta cefalea producto del Sharingan? Sea honesto.

— Nunca

Ella levanta una ceja

— Muy pocas veces.

Ella se cruza de brazos.

— Dos, tres veces a la semana.

— ¿Y no ha pensado que, no lo sé, quizás _venir al hospital_ le podría ayudar en sus dolores de cabeza? — Ataca con ironía, descruzándose de brazos — Para ser un importante shinobi, si que se cae en el departamento de valentía.

— Hn — El se rasca la nuca, con pereza — No me gustan los hospitales

— Bien, eso lo establecimos hace rato, _señor fatalista_ — Observa, quitándose los guantes de forma ruda — Cierre los ojos, voy a analizar el chakra y las redes nerviosas de sus ojos. Le puede molestar.

Al cerrar sus ojos, sus oídos captan el sonido del Shōsen Jutsu, sintiendo una corriente de aire frio lentamente introduciéndose en su cornea, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso, hasta sobrepasar el globo ocular y avanzar más allá de sus conocimientos anatómicos. Siente el calmado pulso, la sensación sanadora de la energía verde que ella le entrega y por un momento, un breve segundo, logra confundirse y pensar que son las manos de otra persona que realiza la curación.

Rin.

El chakra se detiene, y Kakashi se acongoja al saber que extrañaba esa sensación.

Cuando el abre los ojos, ve a la muchacha anotar con mucha insistencia en su registro médico los datos de su evaluación.

— Bueno, ¿quiere las buenas o las malas, Hatake-San? — Sin quitar su lápiz de la hoja, levanta su vista para ver a su paciente — Las malas, ¿verdad?

— Las malas

— Ahá, lo suponía: Sus pulmones no son lo único malo — Ella detiene su escritura, colocando la carpeta al costado de Kakashi, encima de la camilla — Sus ojos, sobre todo el que contiene el Sharingan, han sido sobre abusados… requiero generar un par de pruebas más para estar completamente segura, pero a como siga este comportamiento, le podré asegurar que quedará completamente ciego.

Ella espera una respuesta, cualquier cambio en el rostro de él, o si quiera un comentario con su irónico tono… recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros. Que hombre.

— ¿Las buenas?

Ella suspira. Él ni siquiera parece afectado por las noticias que le acaban de dar.

— Usted, Hatake-San, me ha dado por fin el tema de mi tesis para convertirme en ninja médico — Le sonríe con agradecimiento, dando pequeños aplausos de alegría —. ¡Por fin tengo un tema!

— ¿Oh? — El levanta una ceja, sorprendido. Realia la siguiente pregunta para no sonar descortés. — ¿Y cuál es el tema?

— Restablecer los parámetros normales producto de la fatiga ocular en usuarios con Kekkei Genkai — Ella cita, entrejuntando sus parpados, su voz risueña — Suena hasta bonito, ¿verdad? ¡Usted será mi sujeto cero!

Él la mira con cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Ah?

— Le ayudaré con sus cefaleas, Hatake-San, _gratis_ — Afirma, colocando un puño frente a ella, decidida — Y usted me ayudara a conseguir mi título de ninja médico…

— ¿Eso haré? ¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude, si no me gustan los hospitales, he?

El entusiasmo de ella se desvanece inmediatamente.

— ¿No le basta con curar por completo sus dolores de cabeza? — Pregunta con incredulidad — Bueno, si eso es muy poco, puedo ser su oyente, su pañuelo de lágrimas. Soy muy buena escuchando y dando consejos, de hecho, estaba pensando en especializarme en psiquiatría, pero me gusta más hacer sonar huesos y…

— ¿Qué, quieres que te cuente mis problemas? — Ahora él es el incrédulo.

Ella le palma su hombro, como si fueran grandes amigos.

— Sus pulmones, Hatake-San, me lo van agradecer.

— Pensé que aquello era medicina alternativa — Él se coloca de pie, provocando que la muchacha retroceda de un salto — No se sustenta desde la ciencia.

— ¡Me dijo que le parecía interesante! — Se queja ella, caminado detrás de él, quien toma su beatle negro.

— No sabía que interesante ahora se entendía como 'voy a trabajar contigo y ser tu conejillo de indias' — La voz de él suena escondida, detrás de su beatle negro. Cuando su cabeza se dispara y sale por el cuello de su vestimenta Shinobi, agrega: — No quiero ser parte de tu investigación, existe muchas personas con el Kekkei Genkai en Konoha, te ayudarán.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — Ella se cruza de brazos, enojada — Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, ¡revelar los secretos de los clanes a una forastera, ni más ni menos! Encima, usted es el que me dio la idea, ¡usted es mi sujeto cero y ya me dijo que no es parte del clan Uchiha! ¡Usted es perfecto!

Subiendo la cremallera de su chaleco Jōnin, Kakashi se da media vuelta, observando a la muchacha.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Ella lo mira sorprendida.

— ¿Va a participar de mi tesis?

— No

Ella frunce el ceño.

— Entonces, no se puede ir.

Kakashi baja su protector ninja, tapando el sharingan y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Hatake-San!

Kakashi agarra la naranja que le ha lanzado la muchacha con unos reflejos mortales. Ella no puede evitar compararlo con un muchacho pelinegro que acepto la fruta con la misma precisión.

En el marco de la puerta, Kakashi observa la fruta que ha capturado su mano.

— No me gustan las naranjas — Le comenta, dejándola en una mesa aledaña al marco de la puerta.

Kakashi se marcha de la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de decisión de Sakura. Ella ya ha hecho los cálculos, y sea como sea, Kakashi será su sujeto cero, porque es el destino.

Será una noche entretenida en la biblioteca.

* * *

A ver… como explico esto… seguramente tienen dudas.

Honestamente, he investigado el tema del ninja médico pero en ningún lado sale como es que uno se gana aquel título. No es como un Jounin, o los exámenes chunin, entonces he planteado lo siguiente: Una prueba para ser ninja médico, parecida a la que tiene que hacer los ninjas para ser chunin.

Además, como es una especialización, considero importante el tema de la tesis para darle un poco de cache al asunto (¿?), vamos hacer funcionar aún más el maravilloso cerebro de Sakura si se me ocurren ideas.

Hasta ahora, estará planteado así: Un tesis que deberán entregar, una prueba física – que evaluará sus habilidades como ninja- y otra de conocimientos relevantes de medicina… entonces, para ser ninja médico se deberá tener una aprobación de las tres sub pruebas para optar al titulo por que… así lo establecí.

Siempre me ha parecido que en el fanaticada de Naruto, se es mirado en menos a esta clase de ninja, justamente por que son los últimos en atacar y los primero en proteger: Juegan a lo seguro… bueno, pero por algo son médicos, digo yo.

En fin, este fic intenta meterse un poco en este asunto que está tan poco difundido en el mundo de Naruto, además que siempre he querido escribir sobre una Sakura/genio loco/doctora maravilla, por que, fan a morir de ella 3

 **Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me inspiran a escribir mucho mas rápido! Gracias a todas las personas que siguieron y comentaron esta historia, me alegraron la vida por que tenia muchas dudas de publicarla.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! (Spoiler: Aparece Sai)


	3. La chica de los abanicos

03\. La chica de los abanicos

* * *

La tercera vez que ve a Sakura Haruno es en las puertas de Konoha.

Como nunca, hoy la ve sin su delantal. Admira su indumentaria ninja, su Hitai-ate de Suna y un gran bolso que cuelga a su costado. Nota, además, por el incesante movimiento de su mandíbula, que mastica su chicle sin cesar.

Luego, repara en su compañía: Su propio hermano.

Sasuke y Naruto caminan hacia la puerta sin apuro, vuelven de una misión que les ha tomado una semana completar. Ambos exhaustos, observan como Sakura e Itachi pretenden salir de la villa, al parecer, en una misión en conjunto.

Esta situación no calza en la mente de Sasuke, despertando su casi nula capacidad de curiosear.

Itachi es una de las cabezas más importantes del Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, si es que no lo es ya. Hace años se dedica a realizar misiones de clasificación A, y generalmente son en plena soledad, por ende, es extraño verlo con su rostro destapado, su traje de shinobi (sin la armadura ANBU), y siendo acompañado de una ninja de cabello rosa _forastera_ que, siendo sinceros, a nivel de batalla está muy debajo de su propio hermano.

Incluso él está por debajo de su propio hermano.

(Es un dato que nunca se ha permitido olvidar)

— ¡Sakura-Chan!

Naruto es el primero en alzar un brazo y echar a correr como un niño hacia su encuentro. Al parecer, no importa que tan agotado pueda estar, el siempre tendrá tiempo para sonreír y saludar a la muchacha de Suna - porque, claramente, no comparte esta clase de devoción hacia Itachi.

Sasuke suspira.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, Uchiha-san! — Los saluda ella con una sonrisa — ¿Difícil misión?

— Información clasificada — Responde Sasuke, deteniendo sus pasos frente a la Kunoichi y su hermano.

— _Sip_ — Sakura sonríe con sorna, como esperando esa respuesta —, al parecer fue pesada también.

Todos escuchan el gruñido de Sasuke, así como sienten su indiferencia.

— ¿Y ustedes, a donde van? — Retoma Naruto

— Es información clasificada, también — Sonríe astuta hacia Sasuke, pero vuelca sus ojos hacia el rubio a su lado — Pero porque me caes _bien_ , Naruto, solo te comentare que necesito buscar una hierba especial para realizar mis curaciones. Lamentablemente, se encuentra en un lugar de difícil acceso. Tsunade-Sama me ha pedido que vaya con un escolta, debido a lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser — Apunta con su brazo a su compañero, recalcando su punto — Itachi-San ha sido lo suficientemente amable de acompañarme en la misión.

— ¿Dónde queda esa hierba especial, Sakura-Chan?

Sakura e Itachi intercambian una mirada. Él asiente.

— En el valle del juicio.

La cara de sorpresa de Naruto es suficiente para que ella tome conciencia del lugar. Tsunade-Sama le ha advertido de los peligros que corre referente al sitio, pero confiando completamente en sus habilidades ninjas, no opuso resistencia a una pequeña aventura de la mano de Itachi-San.

— ¡Estas loca, Sakura-Chan! — Grita Naruto, sujetando a la kunoichi desde los brazos — ¡Ahí se ha perdido grandes ninjas, no deberías ir!

— Pero es uno de los pocos lugares en donde crece la hierba, Naruto — Responde, con voz cansina — Tenemos que ir para conseguirla. Además, no iré sola, Itachi-San me acompaña…

— Nosotros también te acompañaremos — Responde el rubio — No dejaremos que vayas así…

— No es necesario — Interfiere Itachi por primera vez, con templanza — Sakura-San estará bien bajo mi resguardo, conozco el lugar, y no es tan mitológico como se cuenta. Estaremos bien.

— Iremos.

A todos les toma desprevenido las palabras del menor Uchiha. Una palabra que no permite reclamo ni objeción. Su mirada tan decidida como su postura. Naruto sonríe entre dientes, Itachi frunce el ceño, ligeramente.

— Vienen llegando de una misión, chicos — La preocupación en la voz de Sakura es notable — Están cansados, estoy segura que con Itachi-San…

— Iremos.

Silencio.

Itachi suspira. Su hermano menor es un cabezota, y no hay remedio contra la tozudez.

— Esta bien — Asegura el mayor del grupo, compartiendo una mirada con Sakura — Serán de ayuda si las cosas se complican.

Los cuatro asienten y se largan.

.

.

Están saltando entre las ramas, todos a buen ritmo, todos en silencio. Sakura nota que la alegría exuberante de Naruto desaparece cuando activa su modo misión, observando por primera vez su rostro sereno, recolectado.

conforman una formación en diamante, Itachi en la cabecera, en las puntas Sakura y Naruto y terminando la alineación esta Sasuke, Sharingan activado. Sakura se muerde la lengua para evitar despotricar contra el sobreuso del kenkkei Gekai, y mantiene su atención en la frondosa vegetación que se empobrece a cada salto.

Llegan al atardecer. Cuatros horas de camino en total.

— ¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Para que sirve esta Hierba? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

— La hierba Colirio es una planta medicinal muy especial: Se dice que es un remedio específico para el cansancio visual. Crece en muy pocos lugares, de ahí que sea una planta tan poco común — Le explica, sin desacelerar su viaje — De aspecto…

Itachi alza su brazo derecho, deteniéndose. Los otros tres miembros del equipo se detienen a escazas ramas de diferencia. Señala el piso, y los tres asienten. El resto del camino será a pie, corriendo por el suelo.

Es así como encuentran el valle del Juicio: Una serie de grandes grietas, de densa neblina, sin ningún signo de vegetación por ningún lugar. Naruto se pregunta si en verdad están en el lugar adecuado, dado la hostilidad que representa el sitio.

— No me imagine este lugar así — Susurra Sakura, observando las profundas fisuras del piso — En verdad parece de película.

Naruto asiente con un nudo en la garganta, parece el set perfecto para una película de terror.

— Nos dividiremos en dos grupos — Anuncia Itachi, devolviéndose a su equipo — Naruto y Sasuke, ustedes irán en dirección al norte, yo y Sakura al sur. Nos encontraremos en esa grieta principal — Apunta hacia una profunda hendidura, rodeada de una gran camanchaca — En media hora. ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Cómo distinguiremos la planta? — Cuestiona Sasuke.

Itachi observa a Sakura, quien asiente.

— ¡Jai! — Exclama, sacando de su mochila Ninja un grueso libro. Abriéndolo de par en par, muestra el bosquejo de una planta a sus compañeros — ¡Esta es la planta Colirio!, su tallo es verdoso, sus hojas amarillas y puntiagudas. Si encuentran una deberán ser sumamente cuidadosos dado que necesito que la arranque desde la raíz. No me servirá la planta incompleta.

Sakura cierra el libro y de su mismo bolso saca unas talegas plásticas que les tiende a cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

— Si consiguen la planta, guárdenla en la bolsa que les pase, pero no la cierren, la planta necesita respirar para vivir y hacer fotosíntesis.

— Bien — Repone Itachi, colgándose la talega en la espalda — Comencemos.

.

.

Sakura está tan cerca de Itachi que puede hasta pisarle los talones si no es precavida. Él va guiando el camino con sus ojos carmesí, examinando todo a su alrededor. Resulta irónico como se debe emplear un Jutsu ocular para desplazarse en el sitio que contiene el remedio contra la fatiga visual.

Algo en el silencio del lugar mantiene a Sakura con los pelos de punta. Itachi camina lento, pero dando pasos confiados, y a medida que avanzan, la niebla se torna más densa, la figura del capitán desdibujándose frente a sus ojos a pesar de sentir el calor de su espalda en su cara.

Sakura se pregunta si de casualidad viajaron mucho y están en Kirigakure o será la niebla producto de un fuerte genjutsu.

Itachi se detiene. Ella golpea con su nariz la espalda de él y se tapa el tercio medio de su cara con ambas manos para disimular el dolor. Él gira su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que Sakura observe el rubí de sus ojos iluminando la niebla como dos farolas en la noche. Una simple (pero informativa) vista es suficiente para avisarle que no están solos. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, apunta una gran roca a su lado derecho, con el comando que ella espere allí hasta que él le avise cuando podrá avanzar.

El sonido de un Shuriken rompiendo la niebla es la señal suficiente para lanzar el cuerpo de Sakura contra la roca, ante la lentitud de la kunoichi. Cuando su espalda choca contra la dureza del peñasco, ve como el Uchiha se pierde en la espesura de la niebla que envuelve la grieta.

Recuperando la respiración, Sakura sopesa sus opciones. La niebla es una visible desventaja para ella, su clase de ataque es a corta distancia si emplea la técnica que su mentora le ha enseñado, y también puede ser usado para alcanzar grandes distancias de un solo golpe, pero aquello resulta imposible en un lugar como este: requiere un cálculo que deduce cuando el campo es visible y sin la debida concentración fácilmente puede hacer añicos el sitio, matándolos a todos. Inclusive a ella e Itachi.

Dando un gruñido, lleva su mano hacia su bolsillo trasero, sacando sus dos herramientas. Quizás no sea prudente utilizarlos, pero deshaciéndose de la niebla, ella podrá ayudar a Itachi contra los antagonistas. Y ella quiere divertirse también.

En cada una de sus manos sostiene un largo rectángulo metal que avienta al aire, abriéndose. Dos figuras ovaladas del tamaño de su cabeza se extienden desde sus manos afirmándolas a partir de un cilindro metálico.

Son dos Uchiwas.

Acercándose al resquicio de la roca protectora, escucha el sonido de kunais chocando. Un grito de exclamación, el calor de una gran bola de humo – _El jutsu de Itachi-San_ – y el grito de dolor un ninja.

Luego, nada.

Sakura suspira.

Abre los ojos a tiempo para mover su cabeza hacia la derecha, esquivando la dirección de un kunai hacia su superior, cortando un trozo de cabello. Ella abre los ojos desmesurada, el enemigo viene hacia ella y no puede ver nada.

Afirmando cada Uchiwa en sus manos, se enfrenta al enemigo.

— ¡Dai Kaimatachi no Jutsu!

.

.

Naruto detiene sus pasos, observando a Sasuke, quien le devuelve una mirada rubí. Ambos han escuchado el grito de alguien, y el posterior sonido de una explosión, como un tornado. Si se trataba de un jutsu de fuego o de viento, debe haber sido Sakura, Itachi no es escandaloso en sus ataques, casi siempre son silenciosos, debido a su profesión.

El sonido del viento y del polvo levantándose de la tierra les avisa de una corriente de aire que viaja en su dirección, y acumulando chakra en los pies, cerrando los ojos y protegiéndose el cuerpo, sienten un torbellino de viento pasar a toda velocidad y seguir el causal natural de la grieta que están inspeccionando. Cuando abren los ojos, todo es mucho más claro, la neblina dispersa, los colores nítidos.

Rápidamente, comienzan a correr en dirección al norte, buscando a los otros dos miembros de su equipo.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando distinguen la fisionomía de los otros dos miembros: Itachi está acabando con un enemigo, derribándolo al suelo de una patada limpia y casi sin sonido, Sakura, a su espalda, clava dos herramientas en el pecho del otro, sangre saltando a sus mejillas, desprendiendo los cuchillos del cuerpo de su víctima con la ayuda de su pie.

El cambio entre los dos es notorio. Itachi parece recién salido de la ducha, ni una gota de sudor visible. Sakura a su lado se ha revolcado en el barro, y su cabello se ha disparado en distintas direcciones le da un aspecto más bien cómico.

Sasuke es el primero en percatarse de las armas que sostiene en sus manos, dos Uchiwas. Nunca los había visto en combate, ni siquiera sabía que podían ser usados como armas. Su madre le había contado historias de como antes las Kunoichis los utilizaban para esconder armas al seducir sus objetivos, pero solos no tenían otro cometido más que adornar y quizás abanicar, después de todo era un artilugio de papel que servía para decorar y mantener sus manos ocupadas en festivales y reuniones de alcurnia.

Pero ahora ve que son de metal, que pueden provocar tornados, poseedores un ribete tan filoso como la punta de un kunai, de peso ligero y de fácil transporte.

Le da un nuevo significado a este pequeño descubrimiento. Un nuevo significado al símbolo de su clan.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta Naruto, escaneando el paraje al igual que su compañero.

— Fuimos atacados por… no sé muy bien como describirlos — Ella frunce su ceño, dando un salto hacia desde la roca hacia el suelo — No tenían cara, no había boca, ni ojos, ni nariz. ¿Tu pudiste ver al enemigo, Itachi-San?

El asiente, compartiendo una mirada significativa hacia los otros hombres.

— Eran clones de sombra de Orochimaru, controlados a distancia.

Los tres miembros del equipo se tensan. Orochimaru es un desertor de Konoha, y tiene una fama mundial de ser lo peor en el espectro de maldad del mundo Shinobi. No pasan por alto sus experimentos, y Konohagakure ha perdido ya el número de veces que han intentado capturarlo. Vivo o muerto.

Todas las miradas van en dirección a Sasuke, quien empuña ambas manos.

Sakura no pasa por alto aquellas miradas, pensando en el posible historial que tiene el hombre con Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué haría Orochimaru en un lugar como este?

— Él tiene una insana obsesión con los Dōjutsus, en especial el Sharingan — Explica Sakura, rebajando el tamaño de sus dos abanicos para guardarlos en su bolso ninja — Para investigar o inclusive experimentar aún más con él, le resultaría útil la hierba Colirio de este valle, después de todo, Kabuto es un ninja médico que cumple todos los sórdidos experimentos que Orochimaru le propone. Tsunade-Sama me ha advertido sobre él, y en la comunidad de los ninjas médicos Kabuto es un nombre que tiene detractores como partidarios de porciones casi iguales.

Un escalofrió pasa por la espalda de Sakura, sacudiéndose con asco. El mero nombre del rey de las serpientes la espanta de mil maneras.

— Ahora que tenemos mejor visión, debería ser más fácil encontrar la hierba medicinal — Comanda Itachi — Iremos todos juntos en dirección al sur.

Todos asientes, y uno a uno, comienza a caminar detrás de Itachi. Cuando ella comienza a caminar, otro escalofrió recorre su espalda, comenzando desde su nuca hacia su cintura.

La razón está detrás de ella, unos ojos escarlatas el echa un vistazo con algo más que mera curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunta Sakura cuando Sasuke no hace el ademán de querer quitar esos magnéticos ojos de los de ella, como hacia cualquier persona normal.

— Por qué sabes tanto

La pelirosa siente los calores subir a sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke parece genuinamente sorprendido y curioso en partes iguales, pero la intensidad de su mirada (a pesar de la torcedura de sus labios) le provoca un aleteo incesante en su corazón que no puede controlar.

— Encuentro… interesante… hem… saber cosas — intenta explicar, rascándose la nuca nerviosa — Paso más tiempo en la biblioteca de lo que debería…

— Sakura-san, Sasuke — Llama Itachi, mirándolo a los dos que se han quedado atrás — Avancen.

Sakura asiente y rápidamente se reagrupa a la formación, casi como huyendo de su mirada. Mientras Sasuke la ve correr, una comisura de su boca se eleva levemente.

 _Rata de biblioteca_

.

.

Sakura sostiene la (fea) planta desde un masetero frente a su maestra, con una sonrisa radiante. Fue la única que encontraron en todo el lugar, por ende, ahora mismo, esa planta debe costar millones de ryo.

Tsunade acaricia una de las hojas, complacida.

— ¿Mucho trabajo? — Pregunta la Sanin al equipo de shinobis repartidos en su despacho.

Itachi es el que responde.

— Orochimaru había colocado un par de trampas, sin embargo, la misión fue un éxito.

El semblante de Tsunade cambia, devolviendo el masetero con la planta ha Sakura en un gesto rápido y rudo, la kunoichi hace malabares con las manos para que Colorio-chan no se caiga, acunándola con cariño entre sus brazos.

— ¿Orochimaru? Debería haber supuesto que el maldito estaría por allá.

— ¡Es una suerte que justo yo y el teme fuimos a ayudar a Sakura-Chan, Tsunade-Ba-chan! — Ríe Naruto, sobándose la nuca

— No creas que he pasado por alto como tú desobedeciste una orden directa de tu Hokage, al igual que tú, Uchiha menor — Tsunade clava sus acaramelados ojos en los dos Shinobis —, el informe de esa misión debería haber llegado hace dos días, y aun sabiendo la importancia de la información de esa misión, se mandaron a cambiar sin una orden directa de su Hokage.

Tsunade – con toda su furia acumulada – golpea su escritorio, destruyéndolo. Todos forman una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

— ¡Serán castigados por insubordinación!

Sasuke suspira, cansado. Naruto sonríe nerviosamente y Sakura abraza más firmemente la planta contra su regazo. Itachi mantiene su cara de momia, impávida.

— Tsunade-Sama — Interrumpe Sakura, caminando hacia su sucesora — Naruto-Kun y Sasuke-Kun fueron de gran ayuda en nuestra misión, sin ellos no lo hubiésemos podido lograr.

Todos en la sala saben que aquella es una mentira gigante. Itachi y Sakura podrían haber realizado la misión con los ojos cerrados, pero nadie dice nada, y por el bien de Sakura, también debería mantener su boca cerrada.

— No los castigue, Tsunade-Sama — Le pide ella, su voz clemente — Sus intenciones eran buenas.

Aún hay papeles volando por toda la habitación debido al arrebato de fuerza de la Hokage, pero esta se recuesta contra su silla, dando un suspiro.

— Eres muy benevolente, Sakura, estos dos no merecen ni tu paciencia ni compasión. Largo, todos.

No hace falta que lo diga dos veces, todos salen del despacho a una velocidad alarmante.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Sakura-Chan!

Naruto toma la cintura de la muchacha, elevándola al aire como si pesara una pluma. Ella agarra a Colirio-chan con las mejillas teñidas en carmesí, completamente abochornada.

— ¡Naruto-Kun, bájame ahora! — Chilla ella, un sonrojo asomando por sus mejillas.

Sasuke frunce el ceño a su lado.

Itachi sonríe con los ojos, sin perderse ningún gesto de su hermano.

.

.

Kakashi abre la nevera del supermercado observando los múltiples camarones congelados, perfectamente apilados uno detrás del otro. Sacando una bolsa congelada, la deposita en la canasta que sostiene con su otro brazo, y cierra la puerta corrediza, dándose medio vuelta, en dirección al pasillo de los enlatados.

Al llegar, se detiene en la sección de sopas, sin despegar su vista del ramen. Un rubio con cara lobuna cruza su mente, pero rápidamente una presencia detrás de él lo saca de sus pensamientos. Estirando su mano para retirar una lata de sopa de tomate, pregunta:

— ¿Ahora me sigues?

La muchacha de pelo rosado se posa al lado suyo, utilizando el estante de sopas como soporte para sus hombros. Botando un par de latas al suelo, Kakashi sube una de sus cejas y ella tose incomoda, una gotita de sudor en su frente.

— Bueno, eso no salió como quería — Se sonroja, agachando para recoger las dos latas — ¿Tiene un tiempo, Hatake-San?

— ¿Para hablarme de Dios? — Bromea, dándole la espalda.

La muchacha lo sigue hacia el pasillo de las frutas, refunfuñando. Kakashi sonríe debajo de su máscara.

— Sabe muy bien de lo que le vengo a hablar — Pronuncia ella, tomando una caja de frutillas — No aceptare un no como respuesta

— ¿Qué ve el ciego, aunque se le ponga una lámpara en la mano? — suspira Kakashi, sacando una mata de cebollín — Eres víctima de tu porfía, Sakura, ve y molesta a alguien más.

— ¿Por qué no quiere trabajar conmigo? — Ella se coloca al frente de él, un cajón de papas separándolos — Le prometo que las veces que deberá ir al hospital serán contadas con los dedos de una mano, ¡De una!.

— Trabajo solo — Recalca, dando la vuelta nuevamente, sacando una bolsa de tomates. Se queda observándolos largamente cuando los devuelve nuevamente al puesto, moviendo su vista a los nectarinas de al lado.

— ¿Por qué no saco los tomates? — Pregunta la pelirosa, tomando un par de estos, depositándolos casualmente en la canasta de él — Son buenos para la vista, al igual que las zanahorias, las moras, vegetales con hojas verde oscura…

— Hey, ¿que haces? — No pasa por alto como la muchacha coloca dos tomates más en su canasta.

— Ya le dije, son buenos para la vista — Tomando otro par, los deposita en la bolsa de mercadería que carga en su hombro — Debería sacar un par de zanahorias también-

— Escúchame — Sostiene él, su tono irritado — No voy a trabajar contigo. No seré tu conejillo de indias. No quiero participar de lo que seas que estas tramando, aun que vaya a beneficiarme, ¿es que no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

— Claro como el cristal — Responde ella, tozuda — Pero ya le dije, no acepto un no como respuesta, y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, trabajara conmigo porque tengo una paciencia de monja, soy insistente como Naruto con el ramen y me hago notar como una piedra en el zapato. ¿Sabe en que termina esa maravillosa combinación? En mí, y si no quiere una piedra en el zapato, le recomiendo que colabore conmigo, por las buenas…

— ¿O si no, qué? — No puede evitar pensar que le llama la atención la posible respuesta de la pelirosa

— En ese caso, será por las malas — Sonríe de lado, dándole la espalda

— ¿Y eso que significa? — Pronuncia las palabras con más intensidad, viendo como la muchacha se aleja

— Sería realmente una lástima que no pudiese realizar más misiones, Hatake-San, debido a los resultados que se observaron en su última revisión médica — Repone, comentándolo por encima de su hombro.

El ceño de Kakashi se frunce.

— Eso es _chantaje_.

— No lo diga de forma tan fea — Ella frunce los labios — Es más bonita la palabra "trato"

Kakashi niega con la cabeza y da media vuelta. Irritado y extrañamente complacido con la estrategia de ella.

— ¡Eso es lo que me obliga hacer, Hatake-San! — Ríe, levantando sus manos como si no tuviera otra opción — ¡Nos vemos!

Ella gira solamente su cabeza, dándole una sonrisa ganadora. Ninguno de los dos dice nada más mientras ella se va perdiendo al final del pasillo, hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Por detrás, Kakashi no puede evitar compararla con alguien de cabello más corto.

Con aquel pensamiento, se dirige hacia la caja de pago, y con sorpresa se da cuenta de tres cosas que él, definitivamente, no había echado a su canasto: Un ramo de zanahorias, una bolsa de naranjas, y cuatro tomates.

Decide no darle mucha importancia cuando los paga.

.

.

Tsunade levanta la vista de su escritorio cuando una la muchacha de pelo rosado deposita una gruesa carpeta con varias hojas apiladas frente a la Godaime. Su tutora toma la gruesa carpeta y la abre, leyendo la primera línea.

— Entonces, por fin escogiste un tema — Le comenta, cambiando la página.

— Jai, Shishou — Sakura asiente, esperando en bipedestación frente a su tutora.

Un momento de silencio termina cuando Tsunade se ríe a carcajadas, apuntando un párrafo con su uña roja.

— ¿Hatake Kakashi es tu sujeto cero? — Ella cierra la carpeta de golpe, aun sonriendo — Sinceramente, Sakura, deberías escoger otro sujeto, Kakashi nunca te va cooperar en este estudio, hace años que trabaja solo.

— Pero, Shishou, él fue quien me dio la idea para…

Ese comentario parece cambiar su risa por una expresión de incredulidad.

— ¿Él te dio la idea?

— Bueno, no me la dijo, si a eso se refiere — Explica con reticencia — Pero fue algo así como… mi musa inspiradora, el me dio la idea para plantear este tema de tesis.

— ¿Musa inspiradora? Esto se pone cada vez mejor — Ríe ella entre dientes — ¡Shizune, trae el sake, Sakura tiene una historia muy chistosa!

— ¡Shishou, enserio! — Reclama ella, con voz nerviosa — ¡Voy a conseguir que Hatake-San participe en mi estudio, ya verá!

Tsunade niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina, tendiéndole la carpeta a Sakura, quien la toma con ambas manos

— Bueno, tu tema es muy bueno, eso no lo voy a negar — Repone con voz solemne — pero, si quieres que Hatake colabore, puedes estar segura que tu estadía ya no será un año, si no que toda una vida. Kakashi es un viejo que no le gusta socializar, odia el hospital como los perros odian el agua, y si de su vida dependiera, preferiría verte sufrir que ayudarte en tu investigación… ahora, si quieres continuar con esta… locura, allá tú.

— ¡Voy a continuar! — Asegura la muchacha, afirmando los papeles contra su pecho — ¡Sé que él me va a ayudar, tengo la fe en que me apoyará, se lo demostraré, Shishou!

Y dando media vuelta, desaparece de la oficina Hokage.

La rubia sonríe de lado, girando en su silla de ruedas para darle la espalda a su escritorio, mirando la negrura de la noche frente a su aldea.

 _Por esta razón te escogí a ti como aprendiz, Sakura._

.

.

El primer lugar al que va Sakura cuando llega a cualquier lugar nuevo, es la biblioteca.

Es el mismo lugar al que se dirige cuando tiene preguntas.

Y sus ojos se abren como platos, cuando ve la biblioteca de Konoha, tres veces más grande que la biblioteca de Suna. Contenta, entra dando una gran inspiración – el olor a libro es uno de sus mayores placeres – y un lugar lleno de libros es aún mejor.

¿Puede mejorar? Si, cuando le dicen que atienden en horario continuado hasta la media noche. (y que muy poca gente frecuenta este lugar)

Se dirige directamente a la sección de Jutsu médico - ¡Una sección entera! – pasando su dedo índice por las solapas de distintos tomos que van desde la anatomía más básica, hasta la mezcla de antibióticos naturales que utilizaban los antiguos ninjas médicos.

Su excitación es culmine cuando su dedo se detiene en el libro que esperaba encontrar: Anatomía y fisiología del ojo humano, tomo 1.

Quiere gritar.

Levanta ambos brazos con felicidad, y dando una pequeña risita, lleva el pesado libro hacia el mostrador donde una bibliotecaria que utiliza unos lentes que se sostienen en la punta de su nariz y le devuelve una mirada de alarma mucho antes que ella le pueda dirigir un saludo.

— Estos libros no son aptos para prestar — Le advierte apenas llega al mesón.

— Pero…

— No hay peros, no se presta — Agita su cabeza de un lado al otro, haciendo hincapié en su argumento — Si quieres leerlo, es aquí, adentro de la biblioteca.

— Soy estudiante de Tsunade-Shishou, por favor…

— Puedes ser la misma Hokage en persona — La cabeza de ella se acerca a la nariz de la pelirosa, sobrepasando el escritorio — El libro no sale.

Sakura asiente, a regañadientes.

Haciendo hondear el vuelo de su falda, se da media vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto, claro está.

Con cansancio y odio en su corazón, se sienta en una silla de las cuatro que están disponible en una mesa compartida. En la sala solo hay dos personas, una muchacha de cabello largo que parece enfrascada en su lectura y un muchacho de tez blanca como el papel, leyendo un libro de habilidades sociales.

Mira el reloj empotrado en un estante que marca las nueve un cuarto de la noche. Colocando sus utensilios encima de la mesa, abre el libro de par en par, pasando sus finas manos en las gastadas hojas del libro, observando los detallados dibujos del ojo humano, se maravilla al leer la información del libro en Kanji antiguo - ¡Libros como estos ya nos lo fabrican! – casi puede sentirse en la euforia por tamaño regalo de Kami frente a sus manos.

Abriendo un pergamino, no pierde el tiempo y comienza a resumir la información más importante.

Todo va bien por unos buenos quince minutos, cuando siente la presencia de alguien al lado suyo. Levantando la vista, se da cuenta que es el muchacho de tez increíblemente pálida. Viste un sencillo atuendo morado, y observa a la Kunoichi de vuelta con unos ojos tan anémicos de voluntad como su propia piel.

— ¿Si? — Pregunta Sakura, depositando el lápiz entre medio de la unión de las hojas del libro

— Tú no eres de por aquí — Apunta el muchacho, quizás, con demasiada agresividad para ser el primer comentario que comparten en su vida — Quiero decir, no te había visto en la biblioteca

Sakura se demora un momento en contestar. Una voz adentro de ella le dice que mande al maldito a volar.

— No, soy de Sunagakure — Responde con incertidumbre. Pasa un momento en que ninguno de los dos dice nada y ella, carraspeando, extiende su mano y pronuncia su nombre — Sakura Haruno.

Él, sorprendido, toma la mano de la muchacha durante un momento.

— Sai — Se presenta él y ella no pasa por alto como no pronuncio ningún apellido.

Sus manos se mantienen unidas durante un tiempo más prolongado de lo necesariamente adecuado y Sakura se sonroja, porque Sai no hace el ademán de querer soltarla, y ella encuentra que aquel tipo es sumamente raro. Ejerciendo una pequeña presión con sus dedos, obliga a Sai a soltarle la mano, devolviéndola a su costado como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Bueno, Sai, debo volver a estudiar… — Repone la muchacha, indicando el libro.

— ¿Qué estudias?

Vaya, que el chico tiene una inteligencia emocional de una puerta.

— Anatomía del ojo humano — Intenta que su voz no resulte tan enojada como lo está — Si me permites volver a mi…

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Vaya, en verdad que no entiende indirectas _ni_ directas.

— Dispara.

La cara de Sai se transforma en un poema. Ojos de horror y todo.

— ¿Quieres que te dispare? — Pregunta, sin poder creerlo — ¿Aquí y ahora? La biblioteca no es un lugar para…

— Era una metáfora — Explica ella, ahora totalmente sorprendida que el chico ni siquiera capte metáforas — Solo… hazme tu pregunta

— ¿Cuan atractivo crees que soy?

…

¿?

¡!

Sakura ladea la cabeza, una gran gota de incomodidad en su cabeza. Nerviosa, se da cuenta que el chico no bromeaba, porque mantiene su impávido rostro esperando una respuesta que al parecer, debe ser tan seria como la pregunta planteada.

— ¿La verdad? No eres mi tipo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Esa no es una respuesta

— Bueno, tampoco es que estés mal… es que… no lo sé — Susurra ella, evitando mirar a sus posos sin fondo, apuntando su libro con la punta de su boligrafo — ¿Puedo volver a estudiar, por favor?

— ¿Es por mi sonrisa, verdad? — Prosigue él, sin el ánimo de moverse ni un pelo — No te gusta mi sonrisa.

Y como si quisiera remarcar su punto, realiza una sonrisa. Una endemoniada y horrible sonrisa. Mostrando todos sus dientes, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus cejas elevadas, parece más un ninja lunático que una persona amigable que ama leer en la biblioteca.

— El libro dice que si quiero hacer amigos — Dice, aun sosteniendo su espeluznante sonrisa — Debo sonreír.

Sakura no sabe si sacar un kunai, echar a correr o las dos anteriores. Pausando los aleteos de su corazón, traga pesado y con la mejor de sus intenciones, le pregunta al chico.

— ¿Qué estas leyendo?

Sai levanta el libro – Aún con la maldita sonrisa puesta en su cara – y Sakura lee la portada: Como hacer amigos.

— ¿No tienes amigos, Sai?

Sai niega con la cabeza, _sonriendo_.

— Deja de sonreír, por favor — Suplica la muchacha, y suspira cuando ve al chico aflojar los músculos de su cara — ¿Por qué no tienes amigos?

— Porque carezco de las habilidades sociales que innatamente aprenden las personas desde la primera infancia — Enfatiza, levantando el libro — Por eso necesito leer estos libros, me ayudan a entender mejor el ámbito social.

Sakura levanta una ceja, completamente sorprendida. Luego, suspira. Sai, desde luego, no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero ya que.

— Bueno, Sai, ¿quieres terminar de leer tu libro al lado mio?

— ¿Y eso de que me va a servir?

Ella empuña su mano. Maldito baka.

— Mira, te estoy ofreciendo ayuda. Podríamos llegar a ser amigos, si es que nos conocemos bien, ¿está bien? Y para eso necesitamos hacer cosas juntos, por ejemplo, leer uno al lado del otro, ya sabes, puede ser como 'nuestra actividad', ¿me entiendes?.

Sai, reticente, toma asiento al lado de Sakura y abre su libro.

Sakura vuelve a lo suyo.

.

.

Cuando ella está en el laboratorio analizando un microorganismo en el microscopio, una enfermera entra para llamarla.

— Sakura-san, Uchiha-san ha llegado para su tratamiento.

Ella levanta su vista del microscopio

— Dile que iré en un momento.

— ¡Jai!

Sakura anota en un pergamino los hallazgos, que llegan a ser pocos. Refregándose los ojos, se levanta de su silla y toma una lista de nombres colgadas en la pared que describe todos los pacientes agendados para el día. Cuando mete una mano en su bolsillo buscando su goma de mascar, se da cuenta que el nombre de Itachi-San no sale agendado ni en el día de hoy, ni el de mañana.

Extraño.

Con la lista en mano, Sakura se ata el cabello en un tomate descuidado – ya debería realizar algún corte en su cabello, esta excesivamente largo para su gusto – sale del laboratorio hacia los pacientes ambulatorios.

Sasuke la está esperando en una de las sillas, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Uchiha-san?

Él aludido abre los ojos. Se miran un momento cuando el vuelve a cerrarlos.

— Llegas tarde.

Ella frunce el entrecejo. ¿Pero que se cree?

— En mi lista de pacientes no sale su nombre — Ella apunta al papel en sus manos — Si quería una cita médica debe agendarla con un día de antelación, Uchiha-san, así funciona el hospital.

— No tengo días libres — Él se pone de pie — No puedo agendar con antelación.

Ella retiene la verborrea que está a punto de salir de su boca para negarse a atenderlo, pero lo medita bien y suspira. Porque sabe que es verdad, Sasuke debe dividir su tiempo entre entrenar, misiones y las actividades de su clan. Es la tercera cabeza más importante, después de todo, y de gran importancia debe ser si su nombre sale en las primeras páginas del libro del bingo.

— Esta bien — Asiente ella hacia él — Por esta vez haré una excepción, pero no se podrá repetir y…

— Tutéame

— ¿Qué?

Le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Sakura mira a Sasuke justo antes de entrar a su oficina. Él tiene una cara de 'no te he dicho nada'.

— Mi nombre no es Uchiha-san, es como si me estuvieras llamando como mi papá: Mi nombre es Sasuke.

¿Por qué esto se siente mucho más personal? ¿Por que esto se siente tan íntimo?

— Así que solo dime Sasuke — El guarda sus manos en los bolsillos, quitándole peso al asunto, como si no le hubiese pedido nada — Total, lo haces todo el tiempo con Naruto, no hace mucha diferencia.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encienden en un tibio color. Ella sonríe, y Sasuke puede notar que sus ojos brillan cuando abre la puerta y él haz de luz la ilumina.

— Esta bien, Sasuke-kun — Le promete.

Ambos entran a la oficina y él cierra la puerta.

* * *

— _Sakura_

— _¿Qué, Sai?_

— _El libro dice que una forma de entablar una amistad con otra persona, y demostrarse el cariño que siente por otra persona, es necesario el uso de apodos_

— _Si, a veces la gente utiliza apodos_

— _Entonces, ¿te puedo dar un apodo?_

— _Esta bien, ¿Cómo me quieres decir?_

— _Fea_

— …

— …

— …

— …

— _¿Vas a curarme, fea?_

— _Lo dices una vez más y no lo cuentas dos veces._

* * *

La sonrisa de Sai me da vida.

Quería tanto, pero TANTO hacer una historia donde Sakura combatiera con dos abanicos que en esta parece perfecto. Me encanta la Sakura con dos abanicos. Le vamos a pedir que nos haga un baile con lovocox de fondo. No?

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos, y los reviews!


	4. La historia del nido

04\. La historia del nido

Arrastrando los pies hacia las afueras de la aldea, Sakura se pregunta si esta misión fue realmente un encargo de último momento o un castigo disfrazado de pergamino. Rememorando la última sesión de entrenamiento que tuvo con la rubia fuerza de uñas rojas, él ultimátum que salió de sus labios fue escuchado fuerte y claro:

 _O mejoras, o yo misma te devuelvo a Suna, Sakura._

Y ella sabía a qué se refería con mejorar. El lento pero seguro progreso de su tesis contrastaba fuertemente con su falta de técnica en el campo de batalla. De los cien golpes que Tsunade atentaba contra su cuerpo en cada entrenamiento, noventa y ocho le dejan un cardenal que sería borrado con su Shonen jutsu, evitando preguntas embarazosas. Sakura sabía que no era _la mejor_ ninja, ni la más poderosa, ni la más rápida (¡uff!) pero siempre estuvo orgullosa de su intelecto – uno de los más altos en Suna –. Aquellas redes neuronales que en más de una ocasión la había sacado de apuros, valiéndole el título de chunin y muy pronto el de ninja médico. Fueron noches eternas quemándose las pestañas, días enteros resumiendo libros, y a pesar de no haber sido un camino sobre algodones, tampoco había sido una pesadilla viviente.

Sin embargo, esta vez su cerebro parece que no alcanza a suplir su evidente falencia física.

Tal parece Tsunade ni siquiera ha visto con buenos ojos el avance que ella solita logro en Suna con su inteligencia. ( _Depender únicamente de tu intelecto te va a costar caro en el campo de batalla, Sakura_ ). Y aun siendo capaz de utilizar el chakra de viento, (uno de los más difíciles de utilizar, justamente porque el viento no es manipulable), Tsunade es una _viej_ -señora testadura que solo parece aceptar un solo tipo de técnica: La suya.

Y por más que ha intentado evitar cada uno de sus golpes con su _Fūton_ , ella puede escuchar la risa de Tsunade, escarneciéndola a viva voz cada vez que saca sus abanicos para protegerse. Es como volver a las burlas de la academia. A la vieja Sakura. A la frágil.

¡Shannaro!

Da igual: poner excusas ahora no sirve. Ella sabía que dar este paso iba a ser arduo (casi imposible) y ni siquiera ese pensamiento la detuvo cuando golpeo la puerta de la Sannin y demandó su tutela. Sakura Haruno sabe que no pertenece a un clan renombrado como Sasuke, ni tiene una cantidad sustancial de chakra en el cuerpo como Naruto, pero Sakura siempre ha sido capaz de salir al paso, y esta no será la excepción.

Retroceder ahora sería ridículo. Volver a Suna con las manos vacías sería un golpe increíble para su ego, para su familia, para Temari y Gaara… pero por sobre todo, para ella.

¿Qué diría su familia si se enterasen que quiere volver? ¿Qué diría su papá si se entera que su flor de cerezo llora cada noche por los desiertos de Suna? Se siente enferma de solo pensar en sus abrazos mañaneros, los jugos de naranjas más ricos que él preparaba, las carcajadas que estallaban de su boca cuando Temari la protegía de sus propios primos.

Dios, incluso extraña a esos idiotas.

¿Cómo estará Chiyo-ba-sama, habrán encontrado a Sasori?¿Como estará Temari; las tardes se le pasarán igual de lentas que a ella?¿Tsunade-Sama mantendrá informado a Gaara sobre su desempeño, o a su Kazekage no le importará en absoluto?

Sakura detiene su andar. Ensimismada en esa cabeza suya, no se ha dado cuenta que hace rato ha despedido la entrada de Konoha, cae el sol y aún no encuentra su encomienda.

 _Un momento. Ese olor…_

Acuclillándose frente a una flor, Sakura acaricia con suavidad el pedúnculo de la planta encomendada por Tsunade: Llantén. Sonríe sinceramente a la planta, porque esto _si_ que es suerte. Con sumo cuidado, saca un Kunai desde su estuche ninja y corta el tallo de un suave movimiento.

— ¿Qué haces?

Se tensa, porque aquella voz debe pertenecer a alguien quien ella debería haber reconocido si no hubiese estado sobre usando esa cabeza suya. Obviamente esta tarde sus sentidos no funcionan bien - eso puede pasar si entrenas cuatro horas seguidas con una Sannin enojada - así que la kunoichi le toca jugar con la carta de la cordialidad: apartar el kunai en su mano y rogar por que aquella voz no pertenezca a un enemigo.

Se da media vuelta. Una mujer de ojos castaños y cabello corto le devuelve la mirada. Dos marcas rectangulares de color morado adornan su rostro de pocos amigos. Viste de un simple kimono gris.

Ninguna banda ninja por ninguna parte.

— Buenas tardes — Sakura carraspea, poniéndose de pie —, mi nombre es Sakura. Vengo de parte de Tsunade-Sama a recolectar hierbas medicinales para el hospital de Konoha.

La mujer apunta la banda ninja de la pelirosa.

— Pero eres de Suna.

— Puedo mostrarle el pergamino de mi misión si es que aún no me cree.

La mujer extiende una mano, esperando el pergamino. Ella rebusca en su bolsillo trasero y le lanza el enrollado que la castaña captura de una atajada. Pasan tres silenciosos segundos hasta que lo enrolla y se lo tira de vuelta, su facie más relajada. El timbre de la oficina Hokage es verídico y la ha convencido.

— Debes haber hecho algo realmente malo para enojar así a la Hokage. Este tipo de misiones son para ninjas problemáticos — Arruga sus labios, bajando sus cejas —, de todas formas, no puedes sacar hierbas de aquí, este terreno es de mi propiedad.

— Ya veo — Asiente Sakura —, Debe ser por eso que tiene una gran colección de hierbas medicinales. Nunca había visto Maticos tan altos y hermosos. Lamento mucho haber cortado ese Llantén, no sabía que este terreno pertenecía a alguien más — La muchacha hace una reverencia, su cabeza quedando casi a la altura de su cadera —. Por favor, perdóneme.

— ¿He, que? ¡No, no, está bien! No hiciste gran alboroto, por favor, levántate — La mujer grita nerviosa y sonrosada, caminando hacia Sakura para ayudarla a erguirse —. No tienes que preocuparte, no fue gran cosa. Perdón si soné tan prepotente, pero no me creerás la cantidad de personas que viene a mi jardín y saca lo que no les pertenece.

Sakura frunce el ceño.

— Que frustrante debe ser — Asiente —, pero si es algo tan común, ¿Por qué no coloca una cerca?, se evitaría muchos problemas.

Los ojos de la mujer parecen hacer una sonrisa triste, transformándose lentamente en una mueca de rabia.

— Me puedo defender perfectamente — Responde con voz acida, entrecerrando sus ojos castaños —. ¿Por qué tengo que vivir encarcelada si la culpa es de los demás?

Sakura se muerde la lengua para evitar decirle que justamente vive afuera de la villa, sin ninguna clase de protección, pero tal parece el tema es un poco sensible para la mujer. Ella misma parece darse cuenta de la tensión, disipándola con una sonrisa de calma, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado.

— Mi nombre es Rin Nohara — Le tiende la mano con una sonrisa simpática, Sakura se la toma con la misma cara —. Es un placer conocerte, Sakura.

— El placer es mío, Rin-San.

La castaña se sonroja como un tomate.

— ¡Por favor, no me llames así!, me hace sentir tan vieja.

— ¡Perdón, perdón, no lo hare nunca más, Rin-s…Rin!

Ella parece calmarse, y arrebatando el pergamino de las manos de Sakura, lo lee nuevamente en voz alta.

— Llantén, Matico y toronjil — Levanta su vista del pergamino —. ¿Eso es lo que necesitas no? Tengo de sobra aquí. Sígueme y cuéntame ¿Qué hace una chica de Suna realizando misiones de Konoha y encima de todo, haciendo rabiar a nuestra Hokage?

La cara de Sakura comienza a brillar y camina rápidamente hacia Rin, siguiéndola de cerca. La castaña es mayor, de sonrisa fácil y ojos traviesos. Esa tarde la pelirosa se entera que Rin es una ninja-médico de Konoha que ha optado por vivir afuera de la villa por motivos personales ( _pero supongo que lo sabrás con el tiempo, nadie sabe guardar secretos por aquí_ ) Realiza misiones a las aldeas desprovistas de médicos, por lo que debe viajar constantemente ( _justo hoy me topaste en descanso, mañana retomo mi viaje hacia el norte_ ), hablan de Konoha, Rin le pregunta sobre Suna _(¡menos trece grados en la noche?, que terrible!_ ) y para cuando cae la noche, pareciera que se conocen de hace mucho tiempo y son grandes amigas.

( _Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto hablando con otra persona_ )

Cuando se despide de Rin esa noche, ella no le pregunta sobre las grandes sandalias ninjas del recibidor, o la colonia de hombre en el baño, o el tazón grande y azul en el que le sirvió té esa misma tarde, porque al marcharse ve a Rin abrazar a _una sombra_ más alta que ella. Le da un beso en la mejilla, se miran un largo rato y entran juntos a la cabaña de un ambiente. Felices.

Rin parece una mujer solitaria, aunque tenga compañía.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, un suave viento provoca hace danzar sus cabellos rosados. Sakura sonríe sin quitar la pluma de su pergamino, y solo cuando termina de escribir una observación médica, levanta la cabeza.

— Itachi-San, puntual como siempre.

Sus finos labios hacen una mueca que no alcanza sus intensos ojos.

— Sakura-san.

Ella se pone de pie, echando el asiento de escritorio hacia atrás. Se rasca la nuca con un leve sonrojo, el nerviosismo haciendo mella en ella cada vez que Itachi la llama con aquel sufijo.

— Toma asiento en la camilla, por favor. ¿Algún síntoma digno de mención? ¿Como ha estado la vista?

— Nada. Los dolores de cabeza han disminuido, también.

— ¿Oh? Eso está muy bien — Itachi no lo puede ver, pero sabe que ella está sonriendo —. Lamentablemente no han desaparecido, ¿no?

— Lamentablemente.

Ella se da media vuelta y camina hacia el con un riñón de metal en sus manos. Depositándolo al lado de su paciente, la muchacha extiende sus manos hacia su cabeza, notando como el retrae su cuello hacia atrás, su reflejo protector de ninja. Aun que Sakura se pusiese de puntillas, la punta de sus dedos apenas alcanza la nariz de Itachi, y gruñendo, extiende uno de sus pies debajo de la camilla para bajar la altura.

— Perdón, pensé que para esta altura ya estarías acostumbrado a que te toque la cabeza — Sakura sonríe como ve a Itachi bajar graciosamente de altura en su camilla —. Shisui-San se mostró extrañamente cooperador la primera sesión que tuvo conmigo y Sasuke-Kun ya no tiene ningún problema en que toque su cara ahora, incluso pasa y se sienta en la camilla sin que yo se lo ordene.

Itachi extiende una ceja.

— ¿Ah sí?

Sakura extrae cuidadosamente la cantidad exacta de un gotero, obviando el tono incrédulo que Itachi raras veces (nunca) utiliza.

— Sep. Se ha tomado en serio las curaciones, de hecho, hemos arreglado un horario que nos conviene a los dos. Él sabe que no atiendo a esas horas de la noche, pero sé que es la única hora en la que él puede asistir, así que no me importa. En realidad, cuando termina mi turno no me voy directo a casa, si no que bajo al laboratorio para avanzar en mi tesis — Ella agarra el gotero como pinza entre sus dedos, su mano acercándose a los ojos de Itachi —. Ahora voy a tocar tus parpados para aplicar las gotas. Te echaré solo una, así que cierras tu ojo inmediatamente. Por favor, permanece con los ojos cerrados al menos un minuto para que las gotas hagan efecto. ¿Listo?

Itachi asiente, y Sakura se acerca a él tomando sus parpados para evitar el reflejo corneal. El ninja no puede evitar oler el aroma cítrico (probablemente de las naranjas que siempre lleva consigo) y a limpio (del hospital) que invade su sensible nariz. La chica fiel a su palabra, bota una gota en cada ojo y el los junta con toda la fuerza, sintiendo el frio del líquido.

— Sasuke no se da con extraños.

Él escucha como el bolígrafo deja de escribir sobre papel. Sakura debe estar mirándolo en este momento.

— ¿Cómo?

— Sasuke no confía en nadie más que en Naruto y su familia. Debes haber hecho algo extraordinario para que te ganaras su confianza de esa manera.

Sakura esboza una sonrisa, pero se encoge de hombros, recapitulando todos los momentos en que el Uchiha menor ha compartido con ella.

— La verdad no puedo recordar ningún momento en que yo me haya ganado su voto de confianza. Quizás Naruto le hablo de mí, sé que es por eso que me dio una oportunidad de realizarle el chequeo médico la primera vez que lo conocí. Supongo que ha visto el progreso que ha obtenido con las sesiones de tratamiento, de otra forma no veo por qué se prestaría para esto. De lo poco y nada que conozco a tú hermano, no parece ser la clase de persona que hace las cosas sin motivo.

— Lo entiendes mejor que otras personas quienes han convivido una vida entera con él.

Itachi la escucha suspirar.

— Hmm… siento que es fácil leer lo que piensa, se le nota en la cara — La escucha sonreír —, en cambio tú me cuestas mucho más, puede ser porque ustedes dos son completamente distintos-

La alarma de un reloj le avisa que ha pasado el minuto, por ende, abre los ojos. Sakura está a contra luz del gran ventanal detrás de ella, pero aun así, puede ver y distinguir los colores sin mayor problema. Pestañea tres veces hasta acostumbrarse a esa clase de luminosidad.

— ¿Qué-hm- que tal ves? ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Siento una sensación fría aún en mi cornea — Sakura anota cada palabra que él dicta —, mayor humedad, también. Puedo enfocar a distancia un poco mejor y los colores se ven igual que antes.

— Bien, eso está muy bien — Ella termina de anotar, depositando el block a un lado — ¿Podrías leer los Kanji que están al lado de la ventana? Desde el más grande al más pequeño, por favor.

De la cuarta corrida de signos, comienza a presentar dificultad. Sakura le pide que pare y que mire al frente, hacia la luz, para evaluar reflejos.

— Siempre es impresionante ver el color de sus ojos, de tu clan, y no me refiero al Sharigan. Todos ustedes presentan casi la misma tonalidad de negro, pero cuando comenzamos las sesiones, Itachi-San, tus ojos eran casi grises, hoy se ven negros como la noche. Y sé que anatómicamente es imposible que tengan el mismo color de ojos, pero es tan sorprendentemente parecido…

Ella apaga la linterna y tomando una especie de lupa, la acerca a los ojos de Itachi. Su mirada en trance.

— La neuroplasticidad sí que es algo maravilloso — Itachi observa el verde aguamarina de sus ojos de vuelta —, apuesto a que si abro alguno de sus cerebros se observarían muchas más redes neuronales en el lóbulo occipital y la vía óptica debiese ser increíblemente gruesa, acompañando un flujo de chakra constante pero fino, su dojutsu es uno de los más selectos que me ha tocado estudiar desde que llegue a Konoha…

Cuando Sakura retira su instrumento de medición y ve la cara de asombro de Itachi, se ruboriza como nunca lo ha hecho en su vida. Esa clase de meditación siempre la ha mantenido con su yo interno. ¡¿Qué cosa debe estar pensando Itachi de ella ahora?!

— ¡No es que quiera abrir tu cerebro, Itachi-San! — Ella levanta las manos alarmada —, ¡Ni de nadie de tu clan, lo que pasa es que en verdad me parece muy interesante, eso es todo! Lo juro por Kami, por favor, no tomes mis palabras como una ofensa o una treta, yo no pretendo ninguna de las dos cosas, siempre hablo demás, ¡es un error que tengo desde chica!, perdón, por favor, perdóname.

Itachi cierra los ojos, riéndose de ella internamente. Se levanta de la camilla, un gesto que deja fría a Sakura, confundiendo sus movimientos con enojo y su silencio como una afronta personal. Su nombre escapa de su boca casi como una súplica.

— ¿Itachi-San?

Itachi se detiene en el medio de la habitación, su cabeza girada en su dirección.

Él… ¿sonríe?

— Madre me ha pedido que te invite a tomar el té en nuestra casa. ¿Al caer la tarde está bien?

Sakura se le queda viendo acomplejada, sin saber si en verdad le está tomando el pelo o si de verdad es una invitación - Nunca espero que él le invitará tomar el té a su casa después de tamaña declaración - pero por la hierática y seria personalidad, duda que Itachi sea de las personas que se ríen de desgracia ajena.

Sakura no alcanza a responder cuando él desaparece en un puff.

¿Qué hora es al caer la tarde, de todas formas?

.

.

Esa misma mañana, en otro lugar de la aldea, Kakashi se agacha para anudar los vendajes que lleva a la altura de sus pantorrillas, escondiendo un nudo adentro de sus sandalias ninjas. Levantando la cabeza desde esa altura, observa un papel blanco a medio deslizar debajo de su puerta, un papel demasiado pequeño para servir como panfleto de propaganda y muy grande para ser vilmente ignorado. Con el primer suspiro de cansancio del día, el ninja copia se dirige hacia su puerta, tomando el pergamino entre sus dedos enguantados.

 _¡Nos vemos mañana en el lugar de entrenamiento número 3!  
¡Toma un buen desayuno!_

 _Sakura H._

Ceñudo, arruga el papel entre sus manos y lo lanza al tacho de basura antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Al frente suyo, una bandeja con jugo de zanahoria, tostadas con mermelada de mora y un omelet con tomates yace en el piso, esperando ser comido. Kakashi no puede evitar formar una sonrisa detrás de la máscara, y derrotado, se acuclilla para tomar la bandeja y entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

.

.

Bueno, que sí, que pidió toda la experiencia de ser una ninja médico, pero cuando esa idea cruzaba su mente, se imaginaba viseras, sangre, operaciones de alto riesgo, estudios y jugar con el microscopio para crear nuevos antídotos.

Estar encerrada en farmacología haciendo el inventario nunca cruzó por su mente. ¿Por qué Tsunade se empeñaba en castigarla de esta forma?

No basta con que el departamento de ninjas de Konoha sepa que la ha cagado _(¡Oye tú!_ ), ahora también se debe enterar el hospital ( _niña de la frentesota, te hablo a ti_ ). Todas las enfermeras se ríen a sus espaldas _(¿Es que eres sorda o qué?),_ no ha visto ni un solo paciente en lo que va del día y…

¡Paf!

Detiene un folio que por un par de centímetros más alcanza la punta de su nariz.

Sakura baja la carpeta (de algún paciente) y mira a la muchacha rubia que le ha lanzado el proyectil. Ella esta sonríe, y con altanería se cruza de brazos, observándola. Por la bata blanquecina y el estandarte de farmacología, infiere que es la encargada de farmacología.

— Hasta que despiertas, Suna.

Le cae mal de golpe. Odia a la gente que se cree superior al resto.

Sakura le lanza la carpeta con algo más de fuerza de lo normal. La rubia lo agarra al aire, sorprendida por la fuerza.

— Tengo nombre, Konoha.

La rubia arruga el ceño.

— Pues te llamare frentesota hasta que hagas bien el trabajo — Apunta con su barbilla el estante detrás de ella —, no sé qué tan incompetentes será el sistema en Suna, pero aquí no aceptamos trabajos mediocres.

Mediocre tu abuela.

— ¿Qué entiendes por mediocre? ¡he actualizado tu base de datos arcaica por una mucho más moderna y ahorrativa de tiempo!, ya no tendremos que bucear por un mar de pergaminos para conseguir el nombre del medicamento que toma el paciente, ahora bastará ver el orden alfabético para…

— ¡No!, ¡acabas de cagarla monumentalmente! Aquí no se utiliza ningún orden alfabético, nuestro sistema se basa en la frecuencia. Sabemos quiénes son los pacientes que tienen recetario magistral, o tienen prescripción de ansioliticos. No necesitamos ningún nuevo orden, mucho menos alfabético.

— ¿Estas de broma? — Sakura eleva una ceja, sorprendida —, ¿Cómo es que hacen eso? ¿es que acaso atienden los mismos pacientes una y otra vez? ¿no llegan nuevos? Entiendo que tengan pacientes que por pronlongados periodos de tiempo deban utilizar el mismo fármaco, ¿pero que pasa con los nuevos? O, mejor te cambio el escenario. ¿Qué pasa si llega alguien nuevo? una enfermera, doctor-quien sea, lo primero que hara será buscar el nombre del paciente en orden alfabético, te lo prometo.

— Oh, por supuesto que sí — la rubia rodea los ojos al aire —, todos utilizaran ese sistema porque tú lo hiciste, ¿no es así?. Pues los que trabajos en el hospital sabemos como funcionan las cosas, no necesitamos cambios, muchos menos de alguien que no sabe como trabajan las cosas aquí.

Bueno. Desde que llego a Konoha todos han sido amistosos (Sasuke, Sai) y hasta extra-amistosos (Naruto, Rock Lee). Claramente no todos la iban a recibir con bombos y platillos, pero tampoco era para escupirle en la cara y decir que su trabajo valia mierdas.

Duele. Duele porque ella tiene razón y no debería imponer sus técnicas (a pesar de que sean las mejores) sobre el hospital que la acogida cálidamente. No es cortes. Y a ella la han criado mejor.

— Esta bien — Sakura suspira, bajando las defensas —, tienes razón. Ustedes tenían un sistema que todos ustedes conocían. Lo mínimo que podría haber hecho es avisarle o pedir a alguien que me ayudara y guirará en el orden de esto. Lo lamento, volveré todas las fichas médicas al lugar donde las tenías.

Sakura se da media vuelta y comienza a trabajar, a pesar de sentir a la muchacha rubia mirándola desde atrás. Ha gastado gran parte de la tarde en lograr organizar el revoltijo de papeles…gastará gran parte de la tarde en volver a remontarlo todo. Ay…

— Oye, Suna.

Sakura continua en lo suyo, pero gira la cabeza como respuesta.

— Aunque hubieses pedido ayuda, nadie te lo hubiera brindado — Rubia se coloca al lado de ella, sacando dos carpetas del armario — Tenemos ordenes explicitas de Tsunade, nadie aquí puede ordenarte ni mandonearte salvo ella. Pero tú no sabes eso, ¿me entiendes?

Sakura comienza a sonreír.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien. Me llamo Ino… Yamanaka Ino.

— Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

— Bueno. Nadie te lo pregunto y tampoco hace una diferencia ni nada. Te seguiré llamando Suna…o frentesota.

— Bien. Haz eso. Yo te llamaré cerda. ¿y sabes por qué? Todas las fichas que tienen tu nombre están manchadas con grasa y comida. Ni siquiera eres capaz de quitarle el polvo a los pergaminos más viejos. Eres una asquerosa.

— Y tú tienes la frente más grande que el hambre de Choji.

— ¿Y quién es ese?

— Pronto lo conocerás. Las manchas de grasa y comida son de él, es mi compañero de equipo y trabaja conmigo en farmacología.

— Y encima de cerda, eres mentirosa — Sakura niega con la cabeza juguetonamente —, solo acepta tu realidad, cerdita.

— Una palabra más y te quedarás hasta las siete de la tarde guardando fichas médicas…¿eh?¿por qué esa cara?

Sakura deja caer una carpeta. En el lugar no hay ni una sola ventana. Por supuesto que ya debe estar atardeciendo.

— ¿Son las siete de la tarde ya?

— Pues sí, ya va a comenzar el turno de noche… ¡oye, a donde crees que vas!¡no has terminado nada!

La pelirosa hace oídos sordos corriendo hacia la puerta de salida, completamente preocupada.

— Tengo que ir al distrito Uchiha, he recibido una invitación para tomar el té 'al caer la tarde'.

Ino deja de guardar las fichas, y abre los ojos casi tan grande como los de su compañera.

— ¿Al distrito Uchiha, dices? — Su semblante pasa de la sorpresa al enojo — ¿Y qué diablos estás haciendo aquí mirándome como una boba? ¡Ve, es una oportunidad que nunca nadie tiene!

Sakura sale corriendo por la puerta.

.

.

Sakura sabe que está en el lugar correcto, por supuesto que sí, los Uchiha se caracterizan casi por ser poli (buscar palabra): cabello azabache u otro color oscuro, ojos negros, piel nívea. Que coloquen los ojos rubí al verla pasar solo confirma sus sospechas. Pero Sakura se pregunta una vez más si era hoy… o quizás nunca. La mirada de desdén y los murmullos que escucha mientras camina por el distrito Uchiha la hacen sentir pequeña (a pesar de estar caminando con la cabeza bien alta). Por ningún lado aparece Sasuke, ni Itachi…ni siquiera Shisui-san. Quizás Itachi si que bromeaba y ella como tonta ha caído en esta trampa, quizás no era hoy, si no que nunca. Oh Dios, como va salir de esta, a cada paso que avanza siente que está a un paso de encontrarse con algún Sussano.

— Tú debes ser Haruno Sakura

La muchacha se da vuelta, y por supuesto que está ante la madre de Sasuke e Itachi. Sasuke ha heredado su gracia facial, y Itachi la sutileza de su habla. Lleva consigo dos pesadas bolsas de compras, y aun que no le sonríe, parece amigable.

— Esa soy yo — Asiente — Yo… bueno, usted debe ser la madre de Itachi-San y Sasuke-kun

— Así es, Mikoto Uchiha— La mujer comienza a caminar a su lado — Llegas temprano, le he dicho a Itachi que te citará para la cena, ya veo que no puede dar bien un recado.

— ¿Entonces la invitación si era real?

La madre de itachi levanta sus cejas. Sakura se sonroja.

— ¿Crees que mi hijo bromeaba? Itachi jamás bromea.

— No es lo que quise decir… es solo que la invitación fue hoy mismo y me dijo 'al caer la tarde', no sé que hora es esa…dado que en Suna la tarde dura diez horas…

— Comprendo — La pelinegra levanta una bolsa de supermercado y se la tiende a Sakura — ¿Y no me vas a ofrecer tu ayuda?

Sakura se sonroja de nuevo. Esta mujer sí que es intimidante. Caminan en silencio lado a lado. Sakura no se atreve a decir ni pio dado las acusadores visitas de los familiares de la mujer. La matriarca, pro el contrario, parece estar caminando completamente tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, cantando una canción.

Apenas llegan a la casa y se cierra la puerta, la pelirosa se asusta cuando Mikoto la toma de las manos.

— Lamento mucho las miradas de odio y la personalidad borde, pero por si no te diste cuenta, los extranjeros no son bien recibidos en territorio ajeno.

Sakura queda pasmada varios segundos. Le cuesta unir las palabras.

— Creo que me dí cuenta…. Pero…. Quisiera saber por que he recibido esta invitación, si usted me dice que yo no soy recibida aquí.

— Pues eres una invitada mìa, por supuesto que eres bienvenida en mi casa — la regaña con tono amoroso — No eres bienvenida en el complejo Uchiha, pero que no te importe lo que ellos piensen, es a mi a quien tienes que rendir cuentas, jovencita.

Mikoto ya esta caminando hacia el interior de la casa con las bolsas en sus manos. Sakura la sigue detrás.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Bueno, en primer lugar porque estas sanando los ojos de mis hijos… algo que ni siquiera los médicos del clan han podido dilucidar y segundo, porque eres amiga de mis hijos y como madre, es mi deber conocer todos los amigos de mis hijos.

— ¿Cómo sabe que soy amiga de ellos? Apenas nos conocemos hace un par de meses.

— Por que hablan de ti — Mikoto sonríe amablemente y señala los zapatos de Sakura — Ahora, quítate esas botas, ponte comoda y ayúdame a hacer la cena.

.

.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun, ya llegaste! — Su madre aplaude suavemente, sonriendo con sus ojos mientras ve a su hijo avanzar por la estancia.

— Hola, Okasaan… ¿Qué hay de….? — El moreno mira a la acompañante de su madre, sorprendiéndose — ¿Sakura?

— Buenas tardes, Sasuke-Kun, ¿Cómo están tus ojos?

Sasuke gruñe, mientras deja su katana a un costado del sofá. ¿Por qué esta chica es tan rara? La pregunta debería haber sido ¿Cómo estás? No el cómo están tus ojos. Bufando, ve a Mikoto sonreír, sus labios callando un tibio secreto que acaba de descubrir.

— Bien

— Déjame revisar

— ….

— ….

— No

— ¡Sasuke! , ¡no seas grosero con Sakura-Chan! Deja que te revise por favor.

Sasuke evita poner los ojos en blanco, pero hace lo que su madre le pide. Es un secreto a voces lo intimidante que puede ser Mikoto cuando está enojada.

Cuando toma asiento al lado de Sakura, Mikoto se levanta tomando del mango una pequeña tetera de porcelana, con la intención de preparar más té.

Sakura toca las sienes de Sasuke, quien cierra los ojos antes que ella se lo ordene. El efecto mentolado recorre sus vías nerviosas, localizándose justo por detrás de sus ojos; puede sentir el pulso continuo del chakra trabajar en sus agarrotados nervios. Como siempre, el efecto es el mismo, su postura se relaja, baja la guardia y se deja tratar.

— Esta vez no te has excedido — Susurra ella, con ese tono pausado y calmado que usan los doctores —, Muy bien

La curación dura unos minutos más, en completo silencio salvo por el ondear del chakra emanado por la kuonichi y del viento meciendo las cortinas.

Le toma un momento a Sasuke salir del trance que Sakura logra en él. Es como si fuese una bruja, capaz de hechizarlo y calmar su ferviente personalidad solo con sus manos y un chakra calmado y tibio.

— Sasuke-Kun, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

 _(No_ )

Él los abre, a regañadientes, y a pesar de su estado somnoliento, puede notar la claridad con la que observa ahora: Los colores más brillantes, las líneas más enfocadas, las sombras más nítidas. El verdadero color de cabello de Sakura – un rosa pálido – y la sonrisa tierna de Mikoto.

— Hijo, ¿no quieres ir a dormir a tu cuarto por un momento? Pareces bastante… relajado

La tensión de Sasuke vuelve de golpe. ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene? Ya no es un niño, ni siquiera puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que durmió siesta - o cuando fue la última vez que tuvo el tiempo para dormir ocho horas seguidas, por ejemplo.

— No, Okasan

— En ese caso, ¿te sirvo un poco de té? Es de Matcha, tu favorito

Sasuke asiente cruzándose de brazos. Mikoto no puede evitar comparar aquella postura tan característica de su propio esposo, y sonríe de lado al verter una mediana cantidad de té en su taza.

— El té está muy rico, Mikoto-San — Alaba Sakura, sosteniendo la taza cerca de sus labios —, personalmente prefiero las cosas más dulces, pero este no tiene ese sabor tan amargo que siempre encuentro en los te de Matcha

— No lo hago tan cargado, ese es el secreto

— ¡Ah, por eso me gusto, entonces! — Sonríe de vuelta —, Mi padre hace un té cargadísimo que solo él puede tomar, nuestros gustos se contraponen en todo sentido

— Debes haber heredado el gusto de tu madre, entonces — Mikoto coloca la tetera al medio de la mesa de centro, tomando con sus manos la taza.

— Así como la frente y el carácter — Bromea la pelirosa — El color de mi pelo viene de mi papá.

Los ojos de Mikoto – y Sasuke – se abren como platos.

— Todos ponen la misma cara cuando cuento esto — Sakura se soba la nuca, con nerviosismo — Mi mamá tenía el cabello rubio, mi papá lo tiene de un tono un poco más fuerte que el mío…

— Vaya, sinceramente me cuesta imaginar a un hombre con el cabello… rosa — Responde Mikoto, sorprendida — ¿Y tus ojos, a quién pertenecen? Nunca había visto un verde más bonito que el tuyo, Sakura-Chan

Sakura carraspea, su voz nerviosa por el cumplido.

— Los ojos son míos — Sonríe — No, en realidad son de mi papá, los de él son aún más bonitos, de un color verde azulado — De su estuche ninja, desdobla una pequeña foto que le tiende a Mikoto — Mire, esta es una foto de mi papá, su peinado es muy extravagante, pero dice que le da suerte en los negocios…

— ¿Tu padre es comerciante? — Pregunta Sasuke, mientras Mikoto acepta la foto, observándola con determinación.

La verdadera pregunta: ¿Tu padre es un civil?

Sakura asiente

— Vaya, en verdad tu padre es una persona difícil de olvidar, pero me gusta mucho la combinación del rosa con el verde, me recuerda mucho a los arboles de cerezos que florecen en primavera — Le entrega la foto a Sakura, quien la toma y se la pasa a Sasuke, sorprendido por el gesto de la chica

Mientras Mikoto y Sakura continúan hablando, Sasuke observa la foto donde un hombre mayor, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Naruto, yace acuclillado al lado de una infantil Sakura, que se tapa la frente y viste un bonito vestido verde agua. De fondo, se observa el desierto de Suna. No pasa por alto que, en la foto, no aparece ninguna figura materna.

— …Si bueno, de ahí viene la originalidad de mi nombre — Ríe la muchacha, mientras toma la foto que le devuelve Sasuke, guardándola nuevamente en su bolsillo ninja — Mi madre escogió el nombre

— ¿No tendrás, de casualidad, una foto de tu madre? — Le pregunta Mikoto

Sakura niega la cabeza, una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lamentablemente no, ella no era muy fotogénica y… — Traga con dificultad, jugueteando con la taza entre sus manos —, Hace quince años desapareció en el campo de batalla, en medio de una misión.

Mikoto saca todos sus instintos de madre y toma la mano de Sakura por encima de la mesa, obligando a la pelirosa a levantar la mirada. Sasuke, a su lado, se plantea incontrolables preguntas que quiere realizar a la muchacha a su lado, pero ninguna sale disparada por su boca.

— Lo lamento mucho, Sakura-Chan — Dice Mikoto, con voz reconfortante

— ¿Por qué lo lamenta, Mikoto-San? No es su culpa que mi madre este perdida… pero de todas formas, gracias por su preocupación.

Todos dan un sorbo a sus respectivas tazas, en completo silencio.

La primera en volver a hablar, entonces, es Mikoto.

— Entonces, ¿tu madre era Shinobi y tu padre un comerciante? ¿Cómo es entonces que se conocieron?

La sonrisa de Sakura vuelve a su rostro, su tono de piel de apoco volviendo al natural

— Fue en una misión — Ríe Sakura, depositando la taza en el platillo de porcelana — Mi mamá fue asignada como escolta de mi papá…

.

.

Sakura se queda a cenar esa noche en el complejo Uchiha. A la comida asiste Itachi, cansado luego de una de sus misiones ANBU, restregándose los ojos. Mikoto pide/obliga a Sasuke a ayudarle a poner la mesa mientras la pelirosa realiza curaciones a los ojos de Itachi tal cual hizo con su hermano menor. La curación, en el caso de Itachi, dura más tiempo, debido a lo gastados y maltratados nervios que posee al usar prolongadamente su keken gekai.

Sasuke los observa cada cierto tiempo— es el encargado de poner la mesa, y no puede evitar pensar que Itachi toma casi la misma soltura que él cuando recibe alguna curación de la Kunoichi, su pose calmada, su respiración casi imperceptible.

Nunca ha visto a su hermano así de relajado, y a pesar dela soltura, sabe que Itachi nunca baja la guardia, ni siquiera cuando está siendo curado.

— Deja de mirar, Sasuke — Escucha la voz de su madre, mientras le tiende los platos — Es de mala educación mirar tan directamente

El cuello de Sasuke se calienta, aceptando los platos que su madre le entrega. Hace mucho tiempo que su madre no lo retaba por mirar tan descaradamente a otra persona, y sabe que es de mala educación.

Pero no lo puede evitar.

— Hmp…

— _Está listo, Itachi-San_ — Siente la voz de Sakura en el comedor, y se queda un rato más en la cocina para evitar mirar como lo hacía hace un momento — _¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _Veo mucho mejor, gracias, Sakura-San_ — Responde la calmada-muy calmada voz de su hermano

— _Pero no ha mejorado completamente, ¿cierto?_ — Se escucha la decepción en la voz de ella, Sasuke la imagina agachando la cabeza — _Debemos trabajar en la nitidez de las líneas, tu capacidad de distinguir figura-fondo es lo que más conservas hasta ahora, pero la nitidez es lo que te dará ventaja en el campo de batalla._

— Nada de conversaciones sobre batallas en la mesa — Regaña Mikoto, de manera juguetona, mientras sirve los platos de comida encima de la mesa — Es una regla de la casa, Sakura-chan

Sasuke entra al comedor, sentándose esta vez al lado de Mikoto, y al frente de su hermano, ante una mesa completamente llena de comida y té. Rara vez Mikoto recibe invitados a su casa, y cada vez que alguien nuevo viene, los trata y los regocija con todo su amor, es por eso que el dobe tiene prohibido pasearse por la casa Uchiha, siempre se come todo.

— Itadakimasu — Dicen los cuatros, al unísono, mientras separan los palillos y comienzan a comer

— ¿Cuándo crees que terminaras las gotias opticas, Sakura-chan?

— Es difícil decir con certeza, aún estoy trabajando en la formula — Los dedos de Sakura toman la taza de té, llevándola a sus labios —, faltan los detalles finales, aún está muy gruesa en contextura, la necesito un poco más diluida y que los componentes activos duren mucho más tiempo una vez envasado… aspiro a que dure aproximadamente dos años, pero Tsunade-Sama dice que es una tarea muy ambiciosa y tendré suerte si las gotas duran seis meses, pero requiero que duren mucho más debido a que mi estadía en Konoha es anual, y enviar las gotas desde Suna será muy complicado, sin mencionar que costoso…

— ¡Es verdad! — Exclama Mikoto — Se me había olvidado completamente que solo venías por un año, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Konoha?

— Cumplo tres meses la próxima semana- El tiempo vuela cuando lo estás pasando bien, pensé que se me haría más pesado

— ¿Qué diferencias encuentras entre Konoha y Suna, Sakura-San?

— ¡Uf!, creo que la mayor diferencia es el clima — Ella revuelve su sopa miso con un cucharon, agarrando una pequeña porción —, El tiempo en Konoha es mucho más amable que en Sunagakure, agradezco mucho evitar la temporada de tormentas de arena… y estoy ansiosa por pasar el invierno aquí, me han dicho que suele nevar y llover y bueno, en Suna ha llovido una sola vez… y para esa vez ni siquiera había nacido, y también hecho mucho de menos mi nido.

— ¿Tu nido? ¿Qué es eso?

— Nosotros llamamos nido a nuestras camas. Si han ido a Suna se habrán dado cuenta que las construcciones son esféricas. Existen muy pocos edificios rectangulares, como los de aquí, eso es principalmente por el frio y el viento que corre en la madrugada. Debido a que las casas son circulares, lo mismo pasa con nuestros muebles: Las mesas son circulares, sillones…e incluso nuestras camas. Como nuestros nidos son redondos, nos permite mantenernos calientes por las noches, por que posee muchas almohadas y es muy acogedor… como los nidos de los pájaros.

"Los nidos son algo muy importante en nuestra cultura. Es un espacio que generalmente no se comparte con nadie, por eso, cuando quieres comenzar una relación amorosa con alguien, o por ejemplo casarte, tu no dices '¿quiere ser mi novio? Si no que tenemos una expresión que dice 'quiero compartir mi nido contigo'. Si te dicen eso, sabes que sus sentimientos van muy en serio"

Aquel dato llama la atención de todos. A partir de ahí, Sakura enlista explicaciones completas sobre la cultura de Sunagakure: Se bañan una vez a la semana con agua (las demás duchas se hacen con talco por la escasez del líquido), los niños comienzan a tomar vino a los doce años, cuando se gradúan de la academia ninja (para aguantar el frio de las noches), no importa la estación del año, en la mañana siempre hará calor y en la noche siempre hará frio.

—… a las once de la noche se cierran todos los locales nocturnos, porque a esa hora comienza la ventisca — Explica, ondulando ambas manos como si fuera el viento — pero si no alcanzaste llegar a tu casa, no importa, todos los bares tienen camas en donde puedes dormir y… ¡Oh dios! ¿Esa es la hora? — La chica apunta al reloj colgado en la pared, y no deja a nadie contestar — No quiero parecer mal agradecida, Mikoto-San, pero en verdad me tengo que ir, mi turno en el hospital comienza en media hora

Los ojos de Mikoto se abren al igual que los de ella, y ambas kunoichis se levantan rápidamente

— ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte!, fue un agrado tenerte aquí, por favor, siéntete libre de visitarme cualquier otro día, todas las tardes estoy en la casa.

Sakura hace una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento después de tomar del asa su gran bolso café claro. Los Uchiha la acompañan hasta la estancia en donde ella se calza sus largas botas ninja y asegurándose del calce, las golpea contra el piso.

— Es muy tarde, sería apropiado que uno de los muchachos te acompañe… — Mikoto observa sus dos hijos — ¿Sasuke-Kun?

— ¡No se preocupe Mikoto-San! Yo puedo…

— Te acompaño

Sasuke ya está a su lado, calzándose el mismo sus sandalias ninja, ante la sorpresa en la cara de Sakura. De lo poco que ha conocido a este particular Uchiha, sabe que no le puede entrar en razón, y es casi tan tozudo como ella.

— Esta bien — Accede, asintiendo — ¡Hasta luego, Itachi-San, Mikoto-San!, la comida estaba muy buena

Ambos se despiden y Sakura y Sasuke se marchan de su casa. Cuando salen completamente del complejo Uchiha, Sakura detiene a Sasuke colocando una mano en el pecho de él. Alarmado, se coloca en guardia, pero se pregunta qué es lo que la muchacha quiere hacer cuando, al frente de sus pies, con el tacón de su bota ninja, traza una línea en la arena, lo suficientemente larga para que sobrepase a los dos.

— ¿Qué haces? — La mano de la chica deja el pecho de él, mientras se coloca su lado, la línea de la tierra al frente de los dos.

— Voy atrasada — Le responde simplemente — Ahora, las reglas: No empujar, no se permite ningún jutsu, es solo una carrera de velocidad y el que pierda, invitara el otro una botella de Sake… o el alcohol que más te guste, en tu caso…

— ¿Pero qué…?

— El primero que llegue al hospital, gana — Ella se pone en posición de atleta, ante el desconcierto de Sasuke — Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Sakura sale disparada, saltando entre los techos de los hogares de Konoha. Sasuke despabila a los dos segundos y comienza a saltar tan rápido como la misma Kunoichi.

Un viaje de veinticinco minutos lo hacen en solo seis, y cuando Sakura llega a la meta, Sasuke la está esperando con su peso encaramado en la pared del hospital, de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa ganadora. Sakura refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos

El camina hacia ella, y colocándose justo al frente de la pelirosa, le susurra.

— Me gusta la cerveza negra

Y se marcha, a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos, iluminado por la luz de la luna

Sasuke, dándole la espalda, puedo escuchar los gritos de la chica mientras mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡No se vale, Sasuke-Kun, yo llevaba peso, tú no! Que sean dos de tres… hiciste trampa, yo te ví, Sasuke-Kun, ¡Sasuke-Kun!...

.

.

— _¿Y cuando quieres salir con otra persona le dices 'quiero compartir mi nido contigo'?_

— _Si, así se dice._

— _Tch. Que tonto._

— _¡Hey, es algo muy importante en mi cultura! Al menos el nombre de mi villa tiene sentido, porque es desértico, en cambio el tuyo es una hoja, ¡y ni siquiera tienen tantos arboles!_

— _Al menos nos bañamos con agua cuando queremos_

— _¿quieras que te sanara los ojos, hm?_

— …

— _Bien, ahora… ¿Qué, por que me miras así?_

— _¿te vas a lavar las manos o solo te echaste talco?_

* * *

Uf! tenia este capitulo escrito y después no me gusto... lo rescribi... no me gusto y así me lleve la vida. perdón la tardanza!. quiero hacerle preguntas!:

1\. prefieren una actualizacion mensual con un capitulo largo O actualizacion cada dos semanas con capitulos más cortos.

2\. ¿Que opinan de Rin?

3\. ¿Que opinan de la personalidad de Mikoto? (la hice occ por una razón, tranquilidad)

4\. ¿alguien quiere leer a shisui? (me pican las manos con escribir sobre èl!)

5\. ¿a alguien le gusto sasuke bromista o demasiado ooc?


	5. Sensei

05\. Sensei

* * *

— ¡Llegas tarde!

 _Aaaah_ , los recuerdos.

— ¿Tarde, yo? — Se apunta, con un gesto despreocupado — Buenos días, Sai.

El muchacho detiene su pincel frente a su libro de dibujos, levanta su mirada, asiente hacia el hombre recién llegado y continua con su bosquejo.

— Bueno, dado que me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, creo que debemos comenzar inmediatamente — Apunta la muchacha, ajustándose dos guantes de cuero — Primero Hatake-San y yo, y luego nos iremos turnando. ¿Qué les parece, chicos?

— ¿Quién dijo que yo venía a entrenar contigo? — Pregunta un contrariado Kakashi, tomando asiento al lado de Sai

— ¡Pero… pero… _viniste_! — ella imputa — ¿Si no, porque otra razón podrías haber venido?

— Para decirte personalmente que pares tu hostigamiento — Apunta, sacando de su bolsillo trasero su tan ansiado libro —, estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender las consecuencias de este acoso.

La muchacha se cruza de brazos, completamente enojada. Este hombre llega tarde, e incluso, tiene la indecencia de leer porno a vista y juzga de todos, a plena luz de día, al lado de un Sai completamente abstracto en su pintura que, encima (¡Encima, shannaro!) la acusa de acosadora.

Acosadora. Ella. Puf.

— Bien — Suspira la muchacha, descruzándose de brazos, apretando sus manos tan fuertes que llega a crujir sus dedos — ¿Qué te parece esto?

Sin previo aviso, saca uno de sus Uchiwa y se lo lanza como un shuriken, haciendo que Kakashi lo ataje al aire, con un solo dedo, sin desquitar la vista de su ansiado libro

Al verlo voltear la hoja con toda la parsimonia del mundo, la muchacha explota.

—¡Bien, te ofreceré algo que no puedes rechazar!

Kakashi levanta la vista de las paginas de su libro, dejando ver su ojo. Al ver como la muchacha busca algo en su bolsillo ninja, se le queda mirando hasta que extiende un libro de portada verde, que sus ojos prontamente reconocen y provocan guardar inmediatamente su libro anaranjado en su bolsillo.

— Ah, ¿ahora si tengo tu atención, nee, Hatake-San? — Sonríe orgullosa la Kunoichi, jugando con el libro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? — Murmura Kakashi, abstraído por la portada de tapa dura, edición especial, que sostiene la muchacha.

— Ayúdame a entrenar — Contesta ella, levantando aún más el libro — Ayúdame, y el libro es tuyo.

— ¿Qué requieres de entrenar? — Pregunta Kakashi, colocándose de pie.

Contenta con la respuesta del peligris, la muchacha vuelve a guardar el libro en su estuche ninja y se ajusta los guantes.

— El examen para convertirse en ninja médico consiste en tres pruebas — Explica —, la primera es física, y tengo que evitar todo tipo de ataque que llegue a mí. Si logro evitar la mayoría, pasaré a la segunda etapa.

Kakashi asiente, a sabiendas de dichas etapas, después de todo, hace no mucho tiempo atrás ayudo a otra persona a entrenar para el.

— Bien, ¡Sai! — Grita la pelirosa, llamando la atención del pelinegro — ¡Coloca la alarma, debo durar al menos una hora!

Sai asiente, extendiendo su largo brazo hacia un reloj alarma que la Kunoichi ha traído. Apretando un gran botón amarillo, las manecillas del reloj comienzan a girar y Kakashi y Sakura toman posición.

— Bien, comien….

Pero Kakashi ya la esta alcanzando, el sonido crepitante de un jutsu de naturaleza eléctrica le da a entender que no se viene con juegos. Sacando sus dos Uchiwa de metal, los abanica a tiempo para generar un escudo de viento para evitar electrocutarse. Impedido de su primera táctica, el ninja copia salta aún con el crepitar en la punta de sus dedos. Es tan rápido que Sakura no está del todo segura poder contraatacar a tiempo.

Chocan.

El brazo del espantapájaros entre sus dos armas, Sakura puede ver la electricidad emanando de sus dedos a punto de rostizarle la nariz. Ella yace en el piso y Kakashi de una simple patada la puede dejar fuera de combate.

Él no lo hace.

Bien, piensa Sakura, entrenar la velocidad es justo lo que necesita.

— ¡Sakura!

La muchacha libera a Kakashi de su agarre, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás. Con su mirada busca la persona que la ha llamado, y un par de metros más atrás, se da cuenta que es Sai, quien yace en el pasto, completamente ensangrentado producto del chidori de Kakashi.

—S-s-sakura — Ruega Sai.

¿Cómo? ¡eso no es posible! Sai estaba totalmente alejad en el campo de batalla, de hecho, estaba al lado del reloj. ¿En qué momento se cruzó? Sai es un ninja que se especializa en ataques a distancia, ni siquiera tenía la velocidad necesaria para…

Esperen.

Un

Momento.

Sakura sonrie, uniendo sus dos manos en posición de Jabali

— ¡Kai!

Cuando abre los ojos, puede ver claramenteun jutsu de fuego dirigirse a ella, en forma de bola. Ella solo logra esquivar tres cuartos de su cuerpo, su pierna derecha, quemándose. Cae encima de la rama de un árbol con peso muerto, el sonido de la carne rostizada – y el dolor – como recuerdo de lo cerca que estuvo de perder.

Aplicando chakra rápidamente, con su otra mano saca de su estuche ninja tres Kunais que lanza a los arboles contiguos: Trampas que le avisaran cuando Kakashi este cerca, mientras ella coloca toda su atención en su pierna. Sabe que tres pobres kunais con jutsu de agua muy pobremente detendrán al gran ninja, pero por último servirán de distracción cuando ella…

… Es un roce efímero en su brazo, pero cuando lo observa, ve como se abre una pequeña grieta de piel, comenzando a sangrar.

Mierda.

Es, en verdad, muy rápido. No alcanza a escucharlo cuando ya está atacando, y sus malditas trampas no le hicieron ni cosquilla.

Debe aumentar el nivel.

Cuando se asegura que la funcionalidad de su pierna ha vuelto, la flecta para canalizar completamente su chakra en estas y cerrando los ojos, escucha el sonido del viento, meciéndole los cabellos.

Por el norte.

Depositando sus Uchiwa a la altura de sus caderas, la muchacha echa a correr entre los arboles con los ojos cerrados, y los abre cuando dos kunais se dirigen hacia su pierna derecha, aún, quemada.

Si tocan su pierna, estarán en un gran aprieto. Tomando una de sus armas, redirige la dirección de ambos kunais con un suave viento hacia la derecha, evitando que toquen su pierna. Parando encima del tronco de un árbol, Kakashi yace frente a ella, de cabeza, sus pies acumulando chakra para pegarse al tronco.

— ¿Cuántos ataques se supone debes evitar?

Ella intenta regular su respiración antes de contestar

— La gran mayoría…

— ¿Si lanzo cien ataques…?

— Al menos noventa y cinco tengo que evitar

— Ya has fallado en uno

— Uno es ninguno — Saca la lengua, batiendo su mano despreocupadamente.

— Eres la kunoichi más lenta que he conocido en mi vida — murmura él con gesto ausente — y eso que he conocido a mucha gente mediocre.

Una vena resalta en su frente. ¿Mediocre?

Está bien, es momento de sacar el arsenal: La base de una buena defensa es una ofensa eficaz.

— La más lenta — Repite Sakura a regañadientes.

— Sep — El ninja copia no se molesta ni en mirarla, sacando su libro de su estuche ninja mientras su cabeza se llena de sangre debido a la posición.

— Bien, no dejare que eso me detenga — Ella sacude su cabeza violentamente — Lanza tu otro ataque, estoy preparada.

Kakashi aparta el libro de su cara y sonriendo detrás de la máscara, le pregunta

— ¿Estás segura?

Y luego apunta justo detrás de ella.

¡BOOM!

(mierda)

.

.

Mirando el cielo completamente derrotada, sonríe complacidamente. Si entrenar con Tsunade era difícil, con Kakashi es un suplicio. No hay una sola parte de su cuerpo que no haya salido ilesa de este combate. Cien fueron los intentos de Hatake por dañarla. Ha acertado en cada uno de ellos.

Esto es una llamada de atención. Tsunade no está bromeando. En verdad es mala en el campo de batalla.

Y lenta.

Bueno. Al menos aún es tiempo para cambiar aquello.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

Kakashi se sienta a su lado, y al igual que ella, mira hacia el atardecer. (Sai, a su lado, lo dibuja)

— Porque hoy me has enseñado cuan mal encaminada estaba.

— ¿Y esa es una razón para sonreír? — Comenta Sai, al lado de la pelirosa.

— Claro que sí — Reúne toda su fuerza interior para girar su manchada cara hasta mirar al peligris, mirándolo con ternura —, en verdad eres un buen sensei, Hatake-San. Estoy muy agradecida de conocerte. Gracias.

Sakura cierra los ojos y el tibio aire del verano revuelve su cabellos rosa pálido. Todo estará bien. A pesar de haber sido aporrada una y otra vez sin clemencia, a pesar de-

— Esta bien, te ayudaré a entrenar.

Sakura sonríe sabiendo que esa iba a ser la respuesta todo el tiempo. Y comienza a reír sin parar – aunque sus músculos abdominales le ardan de solo moverse – hasta que ya no soporta el dolor y se toma el estómago con sus dos manos, liberando chakra.

— ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

— Sabia que me ibas a ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Así funcionan los ninjas como tú, Hatake-San. No querías deberme nada, entonces, si me ayudas a entrenar, estamos a mano, porque así yo te necesito también. ¿no es así?

— ¿Aún continuas con lo del experimento?

— ¿No es así? — Repite

Kakashi suspira.

— Cree lo que quieras

— ¿Mañana a las 17 en donde estará? debemos trabajar cuanto antes en esto—

—¿Para qué? ¿patearte el trasero de nuevo?

— _Puff_ , como si pudiera vivir para contarlo dos veces. Ya verá, Hatake-san. Lo venceré, lo venceré en algún momento.

Kakashi experimenta un silencio cómodo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. La muchacha (destrozada) acostada en el césped al lado suyo sigue sonriendo como drogada al cielo y Sai sigue dibujando totalmente indiferente a este pequeño intercambio. Esto es algo. Esto debe ser algo. No sabe lo que es, pero está bien porque juntos conforma algo (quizás muy disfuncional) pero un grupo o algo.

Kakashi se levanta.

— Sakura — Ella ve al hombre hablarle mientras se aleja de ella — Mi nombre es Kakashi; Hatake-san era mi papá. Usa mi nombre.

Desaparece.

.

.

Pasan días y semanas antes que vuelva a ver un cabello rosado, principalmente, porque él ha estado encomendado de misión en misión – en conjunto al dobe – y por qué cada vez que visita el hospital por alguna lesión, Shizune es quien atiende sus ojos o la enfermera de turno le comunica que Sakura-San está ocupada en el laboratorio, haciendo un experimento de Dios sabe qué.

Y no es justamente en el hospital donde la encuentra.

Si no que en el Kunai flojo, un Bar ninja.

Sentada en la barra, varios botellines blancos acoplados a su alrededor, conversando animadamente con…Shino.

 _¿Shino?_

Naruto sigue la mirada oscura de su amigo, y se sorprende al mismo momento en la capacidad que tiene el teme de detectar a la médica incluso en un ambiente tan repleto como este. La muchacha le da la espalda, habla apasionadamente de algún tema freak con el shinobi más extraño de los nueve novatos, y con paso decidido, camina hacia ellos.

— ¡Shakura-Chan, Shino! — Saluda, sentándose en el asiento contiguo

(Dejando el asiento al lado de Sakura vacío, a propósito)

— ¡Naruto! — Sakura lo saluda de vuelta, con sus mejillas sonrosadas producto al alcohol — ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Vinimos a celebrar el término de una misión! — Naruto extiende dos dedos al barman, Sasuke tomando asiento al lado de Sakura — ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

— Vinimos a buscar ideas — Suspira Sakura, depositando su frente encima de sus brazos — Hemos estado estancados en un proyecto por semanas ya, y el alcohol a veces trae buenas ideas porque permite la desinhibición y las ideas fluyen más rápidamente y ahora estoy hablando de un tema demasiado aburrido porque tú cara te delata, Naruto-kun

— ¿Nunca sales del papel de doctora, Sakura-Chan?

Ella suspira de nuevo y da un largo trago a su botellín, al igual que Shino – quien parece copiar todos los gestos que la misma Kuonichi realiza.

— Ya quisiera yo tomarme un par de días libre — Mira hacia las farolas del techo mugriento del bar, elevando su cabeza —, pero Tsunade-Sama está respirando en mi cuello, me ha llamado ya la atención tres veces, dice que voy atrasada en todo, y como no me ponga al día, estaré extendiendo mi pasantía durante otro año más.

 _No sería una mala idea._

Los pensamientos de Sasuke lo sorprenden, cuando este se percata de lo que su cerebro le acaba de decir. De forma incomoda, le da un largo sorbo a su botellín de cerveza, mientras observa como Shino mira atentamente a la Kuonichi al lado de él, totalmente abatida.

— Todo tiene una solución, Sakura-San — La voz de Shino se escucha amortigua a través de sus ropajes — Habrá una forma de hacer que todo funcione, quizás si nos enfocamos en el ciprofloxacino podamos…

La cabeza de Sakura ya está negando antes que Shino termine la idea.

— Probamos con el _cipro_ en la segunda muestra, ¿te acuerdas? — Gira el taburete, haciendo que su espalda quede apoyada en la barra del local — Hemos trabajado con inhibidores de ácidos nucleicos, antimicrobianos, inhibidores de síntesis celular… ¿Qué es lo que nos falta?...

La voz de Sakura se va apagando, mientras comienza a girar en su silla, la vista puesta en el techo. Sasuke piensa que ella, es lo más cercano que ha visto a un científico loco. Ve como el ceño fruncido de ella se frunce más y como dibuja signos al aire, como si la punta de su dedo fuese un lápiz e incluso borra la ecuación al aire y comienza una nueva.

— ¿Siempre hace esto? — Le pregunta Naruto a Shino.

El ninja de las gafas asiente, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

— Hemos estado trabajando duramente para conseguir que mis insectos generen anticuerpos frente a un gas toxico que ha comenzado a afectar sunagakure, y Sakura está a cargo de la pócima. Ya llevamos cinco días en este proyecto, y a pesar del avance, ningún escuadrón de mis insectos ha podido sobrevivir a los antibióticos que cultiva Sakura-San.

Los tres shinobis escuchan como ella sigue murmurando incoherencias al aire, mientras gira y gira en su silla. Naruto la mira con una mezcla de empatía y ternura, comprobando la dedicación que pone la Kunoichi en cada tarea que se le asigna. A Naruto le gusta la gente con pasión, y a pesar de que las medicinas, los números y la lógica no son algo que le apasionen, si puede detectar a una persona que disfruta de lo suyo cuando la mira.

Sakura es una de esas personas.

La silla de Sakura deja de girar, llevando a la muchacha a la realidad. Shino y Naruto observan como la pierna de Sasuke detiene el movimiento de la silla, tomando un trago de su cerveza como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estaba pensando! — Le ladra Sakura, golpeando suavemente la mesa.

— Tienes que dejar de pensar — Le responde él, sin mirarla, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza — Mientras más te obsesionas del tema, más problemas generas.

Hasta ahora, la lógica de Sasuke parece tener razón. La muchacha no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar y pensar en diferentes ecuaciones químicas, analizando distintas plantas medicinales, leyendo libros que Tsunade-Sama le presta para avanzar en su investigación, y a pesar de toda la preparación, siempre obtiene el mismo resultado: Un gran error.

Ella asiente, y finalmente realiza un medio giro para volver a apoyar un codo en la mesa y tomarse al seco lo que queda de su botellín de Sake.

— ¿Cuántas botellas de Sake te has tomado, Sakura-Chan? — Pregunta Naruto, observando todos los botellines colocados en su puesto

Ella cuenta cada una de las botellas, incluso la que acabo recientemente, dado que ha perdido la cuenta

— Trece

— ¿Y no te sientes… ya sabes… mareada?

— Nop — Apoya su cabeza en su mano, flexionando su cabeza, mientras levanta el botellín con la otra, señalando al barman otra ronda — Tsunade-Sama me enseño una técnica para aumentar el metabolismo de mi organismo para digerir más rápidamente el alcohol, de manera que no pueda emborracharme-Gracias — Le dice al barman, quien le tiende la botella número catorce — Tiene un gran pero, si, y es que debo estar constantemente midiendo la cantidad de alcohol que ingiero para calcular cuánto chakra necesitaré colocar en mi estómago para que la metabolización sea correcta. A fin de cuentas, es un ejercicio de control de chakra, nada más…

Los cuatros shinobis se quedan en silencio.

— Sakura-Chan — La pelirosa gira su cara levemente para ver los ojos azulados de su amigo lobuno — _Eres genial_

Un rubor – que sobrepasa su rubor actual – se extiende por toda la cara de Sakura, mientras agarra el botellín de la boquilla y lo sorbe, completamente avergonzada.

— Gracias, Naruto-Kun — Susurra detrás de la boquilla del botellín

— ¿Y por qué no usar esa técnica que Tsunade te enseño con los insectos de Shino? — Susurra Sasuke, volteando su cabeza para ver los ojos de ella

— Por queeeee — Ella se abalanza con una respuesta ya formada en su cerebro, pero algo parece captar su atención, algo que son los ojos de Sasuke, un profundo azul oscuro que está a solo centímetros de distancia de su rostro, la muchacha no deja de mirarlos, y él parece no poder apartar la vista de los jade de ella.

— ¿Sakura-San?

Ella pestañea, volviendo a la realidad. Una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

— ¡Eso es!

Sakura se bebe de un trago el botellín de Sake y dando media vuelta en su silla, salta hacia atrás, agarrando la manga de la chaqueta de Shino en el acto

— ¡Tienes toda la razón, Sasuke-Kun! — Exclama ella feliz, mientras abraza al Jounin con todas sus fuerzas — ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Si aumento la velocidad de degradación, será como si nunca hubiese inhalado ningún tóxico! ¡ _Ogh_ , estoy tan feliz que hasta podría besarte! Vamos Shino, tenemos que trabajar, pero ya en el antídoto, tengo unas ideas que…

Ambos shinobis ven como el pobre Shino es arrastrado por la fuerza sobre humana de la Kunoichi, mientras va entablando un discursos de fórmulas químicas y nombres complejos que ninguno de los dos se molesta en entender, hasta que desaparecen completamente de su visión.

Naruto salta al asiento al lado de su amigo, y encaramando su codo en la mesa, deposita su cabeza en su mano, tal cual estaba Sakura hace un momento, y batea sus pestañas incontables veces frente a la mirada de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es eso que veo ahí, teme? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Sasuke-TEME-Uchiha se ha ruborizado? — Exclama, alargando sus labios para formar un beso — ¿Si hago un Henge de Sakura-Chan, me besarías?

El botellín que Sasuke sostiene en su mano derecha se hace añicos ante las carcajadas de Naruto.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa deja de existir cuando el barman se acerca a ellos y, comunicándoles que el bar cierra en cinco minutos más, le tiende la cuenta.

Dieciséis botellines de Sake y cuatros cervezas es lo que les cobran.

* * *

Que feliz me hacen sus comentarios 3, les juro que lei cada uno unas tres veces por que me llena de felicidad. Aquí un capitulo más cortito. En fin, tal parece todas creen que este es un multisaku (kakasaku, itasaku, saisaku, sasusaku) pero la verdad siempre estuve pensando en esta historia como un sasusaku (mi otp por siempre)….

… eso no significa que no pueda hace run par de multisakus por ahí 3.

Gracias por leer!


	6. ¿Es que no lo somos?

6\. ¿Es que no lo somos?

* * *

— No me digas — Dice Temari cruzándose de brazos —, aún no recibes ninguna noticia de Sakura.

Gaara ni siquiera se molesta en levantar su vista, los papeles que tiene al frente en su escritorio son mucho más importantes que la taquilalia sobreprotectora de su hermana mayor.

— Tsunade-Sama está tan ocupada como yo.

En palabras sutiles: No molestes.

— _Pff_ , por supuesto que sí, entiendo eso: Ustedes dos son kages, no tienen tiempo, yada-yada-yada — Temari camina hasta sentarse encima del escritorio redondo de Gaara, bufando —. No es de la Hokage de quien espero respuesta. Sakura ya debería haber enviado algún pergamino contándome todos los detalles jugosos de Konoha, y ya han pasado cuatro meses-¡ _hey_!, mírame cuando te hablo — Ella quita las hojas que su hermano analiza en su escritorio, y levanta cuatro dedos con su izquierda —, ¡Cuatro, y aún nada!

— Devuélveme es…

— ¿No crees que como Hokage deberías enviar un pergamino preguntando como esta? Después de todo en ella recae el futuro del ninjutsu médico en Suna, ella misma te lo prometió…

— Temari, los pap _el_ —

— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¿y si en verdad no habla nada porque lo está pasando realmente mal en Konoha? Son nuestros aliados, pero a veces uno deberpia desconfiar de sus amigos. ¿Qué tal si no está comiendo bien?¿qué tal si el entrenamiento que está recibiendo es malo? Sabes cómo es Sakura, ella me lo avisaría, pero no me ha llegado ni un solo pájaro, ¿Qué pasa si-

— _Temari_ — Garra gruñe con voz profunda. Su hermana deja de hablar —, ¿Quién crees que ideo el antídoto a la intoxicación que nos acongojaba la semana pasada?

Ella lo mira con incredulidad al principio _(¿estas de broma?_ ), luego, sus ojos se iluminan.

— ¿No fue Chiyo-Sama?

Gaara niega con la cabeza.

— Chiyo-Sama ha estado delicada de salud, así que le hemos pedido ayuda a nuestros aliados y…

Temari golpea la mesa con alegría.

— ¿Fue Sakura, no es verdad? — Dice con ojos soñadores — ¡No se le escapa nada! Esa rata siempre ha sido demasiado inteligente para su bien, ¿pero superar a Chiyo-sama en farmacia, con tan solo diecisiete años? ¡asombroso!

— No lo hizo sola — Gaara recupera los papeles que su hermana había confiscado con un tercer brazo de arena y vuelve a sentarse contra el respaldo de su silla —, ha recibido ayuda del clan Aburame en Konoha, juntos pudieron dan una solución a nuestro problema.

— Siempre quitándole el mérito a mi muchacha — Temari niega con la cabeza —, apuesto que hasta podría haberlo hecho sola. Admítelo, es tan inteligente que en los partidos de _**shōgi**_ que jugaban cuando niños ella te ganaba

Temari no había calculado que su hermano guardaría silencio frente a las memorias del pasado. Observa todos los gestos de su melancolía: Sus manos empuñadas encima de la mesa, su ceño fruncido, su mirada ausente… los mismos gestos que hacía de su infancia. Y es verdad que su hermano menor tuvo un pasado turbulento, pero de todas sus memorias, Sakura siempre había sido una especie de luz a la cual llegar cuando se trataba de hablar sobre su niñez.

— Gaara, yo…

— Será mejor que te vayas — Sacando un pincel del tintero, comienza a redactar un pergamino con perfecta letra —, se te hace tarde.

Ambos saben que es una mentira, pero en estos casos, Temari ha aprendido a obedecer cuando su hermano le pide un tiempo a solas.

— Esta bien — Ella salta del escritorio, dándole la espalda —, ¿Almorzamos juntos?

— Si

Cuando Temari toma el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Gaara detiene sus pasos.

— Y ella no me ganaba. Yo la dejaba ganar.

Temari pone los ojos en blanco.

— Por supuesto.

.

.

— Vaya que eres difícil de encontrar, Nara-San.

Shikamaru detiene su partido en solitario de Shogi y observa una mata de pelo rosado que suspira y se acomoda frente a su tablero de juego. La chica no le suena ni en pelea de perros, y sería muy difícil olvidar un cabello tan escandalosamente ridículo como el de ella. Su banda ninja la acusa como un ninja de la Arena, y su falda es indumentaria de los estudiantes de medicina….

Mierda.

— No me gustan los doctores — a pesar de su tono amenazante, ella toma asiento al frente de él con una sonrisa.

— Bien, porque yo no lo soy — se acerca a él para susurrar — Aún.

No. A él no le gusta nada esto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vengo a verlo, Nara-San — Responde con un suspiro de cansancio — Lo he buscado toda la mañana para dos cosas.

Shikamaru levanta una ceja.

— Las cuales serían…

— Uno — Sakura enumera con su dedo índice — Hacerle un tirón de orejas por que la última vez que se realizó el chequeo médico ninja obligatorio fue hace casi cuatro años, cuando era chunin de unos púberes doce años y dos — Elonga otro dedo había arriba — para hacerle el chequeo ahora mismo.

Shikamaru guarda silencio, cierra los ojos y lleva la cabeza hacia atrás en signo de total cansancio. ¿Por qué su mañana no podía seguir igual de tranquila? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar rosadita a arruinarlo?

Cuando escucha el sonido de una pieza moverse en el tablero, abre los ojos con cólera.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Sakura sonríe antes de contestar.

— Ganar.

Shikamaru se pierde la sonrisa, ensimismado en ver que efectivamente, Sakura ha ganado en el partido que él tenía contra el mismo. ¿Cómo es que podía jugar haciendo un solo movimiento? Eso está en el nivel experto y está chica no luce ni un pelo de superdotada, de hecho, da un poco de pena: Su cuerpo está cubierto de cardenales verdosos, a medio sanar. Su cabello está alborotado en una cola de caballo a medio tomar.

Todo en ella parece estar a medias.

Da lástima.

— Eres la estudiante de Tsunade-sama, la chica que viene de Suna.

— ¿Recién lo dedujiste? — Sakura saca una carpeta café de su bolso, colocándola encima del tablero de Shikamaru y desordenando todas las piezas — Pero aquí dice que tu coeficiente intelectual es sobre doscientos. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo alteraste para… ya sabes, conseguir chicas o alcanzar el grado de jounin?

Shikamaru levanta de nuevo una ceja. ¿esta chica es real?

— Ya te puedes ir, tengo una misión…

— Si, deberías saber que he conocido a Ino, ¿la rubia que está en tu grupo? Ya me ha advertido lo mitómano que puedes llegar hacer, lo flojo que eres y la fobia a las agujas que tenías.

Bueno. Que la chica ha hecho la tarea.

— Aún tengo esa fobia

— Bueno — Sakura cierra la carpeta y se enguanta ambas manos — Después de esta sesión no tendrás más fobias, todos mis pacientes me han dicho que dolor cuando los pincho o inyecto y…

— Olvídalo

— Oh, vamos — Ella se cruza de brazos — ¡Tienes un IQ de 200! ¿Cómo le tienes miedo a las agujas?

— Justamente porque una fobia es el miedo _irracional_ a algo. Entiéndase como 'irracional' la palabra clave de la definición.

Sakura abre completamente los ojos

— ¿Me quieres decir que has faltado todos estos años a la evaluación anual por que le tienes miedo a una simple vacuna contra el tétanos?

— He tenido otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¡Déjame adivinar! —Sakura levanta sus brazos al aire con tono irónicamente alegre — ¿jugar Shogi?

— Exactamente.

— ¡Vaya! aparte de flojo, eres cobarde, ¡los atributos que todo ninja necesita!

— Se llama conservar energía y no tentar la suerte — Shikamaru se cruza de brazos, cerrando los ojos — Con estas dos mantras he conservado mi vida por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, incluso para ser ninja, gracias.

Sakura lo mira con una gota en la cabeza. ¿Este tipo es real?

— Bien, le propongo un trato Shikamaru-San. Le hare el chequeo médico mientras jugamos Shogi. Si gano, lo vacuno. Si pierdo, no lo vacuno. Así ambos ganamos algo. ¿Acepta el trato?

Shikamaru suspira antes de botar las piezas restantes del tablero y comenzar a recolocarlas. Sakura saca todos los implementos que lleva consigo, y antes que le diga nada, siente dos dedos fríos tomar su pulso en el triángulo carotideo de su cuello. Sakura le sonríe.

Shikamaru mueve una ficha _(¿y por qué tienes que examinarme tú?_ ), Sakura desplaza una pieza ( _Tsunade-Sama me ha pedido que me haga cargo de los casos difíciles_ ). Él sonríe y coloca el circulo en un cuadrado estratégico ( _¿y de casualidad no conocerás a Temari, cierto?_ ), Sakura se roba la pieza que él le tendió como trampa ( _¿la muchacha a la cual te rendiste en los exámenes chunin? Por supuesto que sí, es mi sensei_ ), Shikamaru adelanta un alfil y le roba una pieza _(¿Sensei? No sabía que se dedicaba a la enseñanza_ ) Sakura destapa su Rey y con su otra mano toca el hombro de él para el testeo de chakra ( _No le enseña a nadie más que a mí, yo no estudie en la academia ninja como todos los demás ninjas de Suna, ella fue quien me enseño)_

Shikamaru levanta su vista del tablero.

— ¿No fuiste a la academia ninja?

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

— Mi papá no quería que fuera ninja, así que me lo prohibía. Temari-San me enseño todo lo práctico del manejo del chakra, y aprendí el resto en la biblioteca, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada allí — Ella levanta la cabeza, recordando aquellos tiempos — Me acuerdo que quedo tan entusiasmada por mi manejo de chakra que me llevo hasta Chiyo-sama para queme enseñara la técnica de extracción de veneno

Él deja de jugar

— ¿Cuántos años tenías?

— Trece

— ¿Y sabías extraer veneno?

— Con mucha dificultad, si, lo hacía.

Sin duda alguna el partido de Shogi más incómodo y raro que ha jugado en mucho tiempo.

Cuando él gana, Sakura le sonríe.

— Lamentablemente no podrás vacunarme — Le advierte con astucia.

— ¡Oh, si! — Ella saca un parche curita de su mochila y sacándolo del envoltorio, levanta la banda ninja de su brazo y la coloca acariciando la zona — ¿Ves que es verdad? Mis pinchazos no duelen.

Shikamaru se queda sin palabras.

— Todos ganamos.

.

.

Siempre que pilla a alguien refiriéndose a la 'asombrosa Kunoichi de la arena' es algún alabo, una anécdota alegre o incluso, ninja enamorados en la taberna shinobi que suele frecuentar con el teme.

Por eso, le sorprende cuando en la reunión mensual del clan, alguien menciona el nombre de la muchacha y es seguida por un vitoreo agresivo, de desprecio, comentarios bajando como metralletas.

— ¿Qué hace una Kunoichi sin título de ninja médico sanando a gente de nuestro clan?

— ¡Y una extranjera, ni más ni menos!

— ¡jamás le entregaremos los secretos del clan!¡no es de nuestra confianza!

Ante el griterío que se arma en la asamblea, su hermano es quien levanta una mano y todo el mundo parece callarse, él, levantándose de su silla de manera lenta y pausada, abre sus ojos a mirar a todos los demás Uchiha.

— Yo he sido atendido por Sakura Haruno, y puedo dar fé que ella ha logrado mayores avances en el tratamiento de mis ojos que los propios médicos de nuestro clan — Su voz es fuerte, segura — Ahora mismo, mientras ustedes están blasfemando contra el valioso trabajo de la aprendiz de la sanin Tsunade, ella está generando una cura para la fatiga del Sharingan, un problema que acontece a la mayoría del cuórum presente en esta misma reunión…

— ¡Pero es una extranjera! — Interrumpe Takomi, el primo más revolucionario — Hablas de ella como si le debiésemos algo, y no le debemos nada, ¡es más!, ella nos debe a todos nosotros por usarnos como conejillos de sus experimentos.

Itachi deja que su discurso de odio se pierda en el eco del gran auditorio antes de responder.

— Extranjera o no, ha dado solución a un problema que acaece a nuestro clan por varias décadas. Actualmente está en la elaboración de unas gotas óticas que planea regalar a nuestra comunidad. Yo mismo he supervisado el procedimiento que ella ha estado realizando los últimos tres meses, y ni una sola vez me ha pedido información confidencial de nuestro clan.

Esta son noticias para Sasuke. ¿En qué momento Itachi ha tenido tiempo para supervisar a Sakura entre sus obligaciones como ANBU y miembro activo del clan?¿cuánto tiempo han pasados juntos sin que él se diera cuento de aquello?

El silencio reina en la sala. El primo Takomi guarda lo que sea que su lengua ponzoñosa quiere decir y vuelve a tomar asiento, guardando silencio al igual que el resto.

— Fui _yo_ quien le propuso acceder a mayor información sobre nuestro clan, mientras mayor información maneje esta Kuonichi, mayor probabilidades de éxito tendrá en encontrar la cura.

La batéala de gritos que comienza a escucharse es ensordecedora, Sasuke sabe que Itachi ha cavado su propia tumba con aquella acusación. Una cosa es información de alta confidencialidad sea expuesta a Sakura, otra muy distinta es que su propio hermano haya sido el ingeniero de esa idea frente a una comisión tan rigurosa como la de su clan.

Es su padre, Fugaku, quien ahora levanta la mano para tomar la palabra. Inmediatamente, todos se callan. Itachi es quien logra callar a sus familiares con su presencia, pero Fugaku es la cabeza del clan, su poder adquisitivo es mucho mayor.

— Este es un tema que no podemos tomar a la ligera, como consejo, tenemos la misión de tomar una solución que mantenga la paz en la gran mayoría — Dice, con voz políticamente correcta —. En la próxima asamblea, se dirá la solución final.

Y con aquellas palabras, termina la gran asamblea.

.

.

Sasuke no tiene el ánimo de ir inmediatamente a su casa.

Sabe que no puede escapar de ella, tarde o temprano tendrá que afrontar a su padre, pero ahora mismo, no puede. No puede con esta rabia que guarda debajo de los bolsillos, no puede contener la energía de sus ojos para evitar que el sharigan se active.

Es lo mismo que ocurrió con él hace no tantos años atrás. El mismo tipo de discurso, su hermano defendiéndolo de los demás. Fugaku asegurando la paz entre todos, cuando todos sabían el dictamen final. Lo mismo que le ha pasado a él, esta vez es con Sakura.

Y no sabe por qué le enerva tanto estos comentarios contra ella.

Es así como lo encuentra Itachi. Su hermano pisando el suelo con más fuerza de lo normal, su semblante aún más serio, camino al hospital.

— Sasuke

Él sigue caminando, no tiene el ánimo de hablar con su hermano. Itachi es una caja de pandora, nunca sabes qué es lo que te va a decir. Pero tampoco tiene el bravura para adivinar lo que su hermano mayor querrá. Ahora mismo preferiría ser examinado innecesariamente por otra persona y escuchar sus teorías médicas que escuchar el mensaje enigmático de él.

— Sasuke

Bien, es raro que insista en el tema, Itachi es capaz de comprender las indirectas perfectamente, así que sea lo que sea, hace detener a Sasuke.

— No tomes en consideración la opinión de los demás si sabes lo que sientes.

Itachi se marcha.

Bien. Otra frase enigmática.

Sasuke sigue caminando.

.

.

— ¿Aún no se marcha a casa, Sakura-san?

Megumi, la enfermera del turno de noche pasa a escoger las fichas clínicas que Sakura ha terminado de completar (entre esas, la de Shikamaru-San)

— Estoy esperando a un paciente, ya no debería tardar en llegar.

Megumi acomoda las carpetas contra su pecho, sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

— Pero el horario de atención ya termino, Sakura-san. Ya pasa de media noche, ¿no debería ir a dormir? Si más no recuerdo mañana usted comienza con el turno de día.

— Si, mañana comienzo temprano — Asiente Sakura, tapando con su mano un bostezo — Pero si no atiendo a este paciente ahora en la noche, lo más probable es que pase mucho tiempo hasta que reciba otra curación. No te preocupes, Megumi-San, Sasuke-Kun no tardará en llegar.

Los ojos de Megumi se afilan en dos finas líneas. Sakura estira ambos brazos hacia el cielo, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda.

— ¿No se referirá a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Sakura deja de estirarse.

— Si, a él me refiero.

Megumi aprieta con fuerza las carpetas.

— Debería tener cuidado en Konoha, Sakura-San — Megumi comienza a caminar hacia la salida —, No todas las personas son tan amigables con los extranjeros.

Sakura guarda silencio mientras Megumi camina hacia la salida. Cuando su mano está en la perilla, le pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente me quieres decir, Megumi-San?

Megumi es quien guarda silencio. Saca su mano de la perilla y finalmente se da media vuelta.

— El clan Uchiha es uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, de eso no hay duda. De hecho, son los encargados de mantener el orden y la paz en nuestra aldea: Ellos son la policía — Megumi da un paso hacia Sakura, semblante serio — Pero no es un clan con un historial… limpio, tienen fama de vengadores y en general, son conocidos por su rigurosidad y nunca han dado segunda oportunidades a ciudadanos ni ninjas.

Sakura no entiende a que va toda esta plétora. Es verdad que los Uchiha son la policía, eso lo sabía incluso antes de llegar a Konoha, y conoce a suficientes como hasta para decir cuál es su uniforme.

Lo que la alarma es el odio en el discurso de Megumi.

— Como dije, nunca han dado una segunda oportunidad, salvo con una persona… una persona de su mismo clan — Megumi sonríe irónicamente, negando con la cabeza como si fuera chistoso — ¿Adivina quién podría haber sido esa persona, Sakura-San?

No falta sumar dos más dos.

Pero esa acusación es muy seria.

— ¿Quieres decirme que Sasuke-kun fue un criminal?

Las manos de Sakura tiemblan.

— Por supuesto que nadie se lo ha dicho — Expone con voz indulgente —, es un secreto a voces del clan Uchiha. Nadie nunca lo ha comentado, es su sucio secreto, por supuesto que nadie quiere que se entere, menos una forastera como usted.

— Si es un secreto, ¿Por qué me lo dices, Megumi?

La castaña parece sorprendida por la pregunta. Claramente es una forma sutil de decir que no se meta en asuntos ajenos.

— Porque alguien debería avisarle que Uchiha Sasuke no es una persona de fiar — Sus ojos se convierten en una mirada de odio y resentimiento —, con su permiso.

Sakura observa como Megumi abre la puerta y detrás de ella está Sasuke parado con el sharigan activado.

La pelirosa se siente nerviosa por Megumi, pero ella no parece nerviosa ni intimidada por la mirada de él.

— Nohara — Dice Sasuke, como si estuviera escupiendo su apellido.

— Uchiha — Le responde ella, con altanería.

El ambiente está tan tenso que hasta Sakura quiere salir por la ventana. Levantándose de la silla, camina hacia ellos rápidamente y tragando el nudo en su garganta, le pide a Sasuke entrar.

Megumi es la primera en romper el contacto y caminar hasta perderse en el camino. Sasuke cierra la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, y Sakura da un pequeño salto al ver su ira.

Bueno, quizás está comenzando a tener miedo cuando lo compara con un criminal.

— ¿Y a ti que te paso? — Le pregunta Sasuke, observándola con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura tiene que pensar a lo que se refiere. No trae consigo el delantal, así que su vestimenta está un poco raída, su cabello despeinado y las cuatro pesas que carga en sus manos y tobillos es algo que él no está acostumbrado a ver. Quizás el moretón en el ojo también se añade a la lista.

Kakashi estuvo brutal hoy.

— Estaba entrenando — Se encoge de hombros —, este día llegaste más tarde de lo normal, ¿te paso algo?

Sasuke gruñe, pero no responde verbalmente. Solo camina hacia la camilla situada en el rincón y se sienta encima de ella esperando que ella lo atienda. Sakura por primera vez piensa en cada movimiento que hará: Ya no sabe si situarse en el espacio que deja sus piernas al colgar desde la camilla, no sabe si tocar sus parpados, no sabe si hablar animadamente como cada noche o simplemente sanarlo rápidamente e irse.

El aura que desprende Sasuke no es una positiva, por ningún lado.

Decide que lo mejor es comenzar con una pequeña evaluación no física, como los reflejos ópticos.

Al colocar la linterna en uno de sus ojos, su mano tirita más de lo normal. Sakura abre los ojos cuando él coloca ambas en la pesa de su muñeca hasta que esta cae en un sordo sonido, provocando una grieta en el piso. Lo mismo hace con su otra muñeca y luego toma las manos níveas de ella y las coloca palma arriba, entre medio de los dos.

Dos heridas a carne viva adornan sus muñecas, provocadas por las pesas.

— Cómo puedes sanar a los demás si tú estás en este estado — La ira de Sasuke en su pregunta eleva los cabellos de su nuca.

Él nunca había estado así.

(Sakura trata de no darle importancia a lo bien que se sienten las manos de el en sus brazos)

— Cuando uno se convierte en ninja médico, debe ser capaz de sanar las heridas de los demás antes que las suyas, en un juramente que todo ninja postulando al cargo debe hacer. Puedo aguantar mis heridas, Sasuke-kun, estoy entrenando para eso.

Sasuke observa la sangre escurriendo de una de sus muñecas, manchando su pantalón.

— Deberías haber sanado estas heridas, Sakura.

— Lo haré — Responde ella, quitando sus brazos de los de él, volviendo a tomar la linterna — En cuanto te cure a ti.

Antes que la linterna toque el piso, Sasuke ya ha agarrado los dos brazos de Sakura de nuevo.

— No — Repone —, hazlo ahora.

Los nervios de Sakura se incrementan.

— Sasuke—

— Ahora

Ella suspira. Esta noche Sasuke sí que está de malas. Hasta se ha activado su Sharigan y todo. Sakura abre sus ojos y mira los rojos de Sasuke; de sus manos se desprenden dos halos verdosos y Sasuke libera sus brazos para que ella se realice una auto-curación.

— La próxima semana no vendré.

— Si, ya lo sé. Hoydía tuve que sanar a Naruto de tres costillas rotas que Lee-kun le realizo en un entrenamiento, me ha comentado todo su itinerario y me ha contado sobre su misión de larga estadía.

— No me hables de él — Le gruñe.

Sakura suspira. Ahora ni siquiera quiere hablar de Naruto.

Si que esta de malas.

— Sabes que si te paso algo, me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad?

Sasuke guarda silencio un momento, la intensidad de su mirada oscura en los aguamarina de ella.

— ¿Crees que somos amigos?

Sakura luce ofendida.

— ¿Es que no lo somos?

Sasuke se baja de la camilla ante la atenta mirada de ella. Antes de irse de la habitación, la observa con una leve inclinación de cabeza, hasta abandonarla con una pregunta sin respuesta y dudas en la cabeza.

* * *

Preguntas!

1\. ¿notaron el apellido de Megummi? Quiero sus hipótesis de su odio.

2\. alguien quiere un poco de gaaraxsaku?

3\. a la chica que me pidio shisui... pronto!

Gracias por leer!


	7. Hermandad

07\. Hermandad

* * *

— ¿Sabes? — Shisui coloca una carta encima de un Joker, sonriendo –, de todos los lugares en que pensé que te encontraría, este era el menos probable.

Como respuesta, Sakura deja una carta encima de la jugada.

— Si, pues, ya vez como es la vida — Suspira ella, resignada — Nunca sabes lo que te deparara el día.

Shisui frunce los labios, no del todo contento con su respuesta.

— ¿Te importaría contarme cómo llegaste aquí? ( _seis de corazones_ )

— La verdad es que lo último que quiero hacer ( _ocho de picas_. Casi)

— Lamentablemente para ti, aún nos quedan cuatro entretenidas horas de nada. Además, te he traído comida, y no cualquier comida, ¡no señor!, es el caldo especial de Mikoto-Sama- ( _Joker_ )

Ambos golpean el naipe formado en la mesa. Shisui llega primero y gana. Sakura suspira recolecta las cartas, añadiéndolas ya al gran mazo que tiene entre sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué llamas a la mamá de Itachi-san Mikoto-Sama? ( _tres de trébol_ )

— ¿Alguna vez la has visto enojada? ( _ocho de diamantes_ )

Sakura levanta su cabeza mirando el techo, luego niega con la cabeza. ( _Reina de corazones_ )

— No, nunca.

— Ya, bueno, como consejo — ( _reina de picas_ ) – si es que la haces rabiar, te pateará el trasero y te obligará a llamarla Mikoto-Sama.

Sakura sonríe y coloca un Joker golpeando la mesa. Shisui se lleva las cartas.

— Estoy harto de hablar cosas sin sentido – ( _dos de picas_ ) – dime de una vez como es que llegaste aquí y como no está _Sasuke-kun_ para salvarte.

Sakura toma una carta entre sus manos y antes de depositarla en el tumulto, da un suspiro y la lanza sin ganas encima de la mesa, como una hoja desliándose encima de la madera.

— Esta bien — ( _cuatro de corazón_ ) — todo comenzó por culpa de Tsunade-Sama. Hoy me ha puesto a prueba, una prueba muy difícil de la que ni siquiera había previsto y yo soy muy buena anteponiéndome a situaciones, ¡seré una doctora, maldita sea!, sé que significa la palabra prevención.

— Ve al punto, Sakura.

Ella hace una mueca de pocos amigos.

— Iba camino al hospital cuando fui interceptada por un ANBU quien traía un pergamino urgente. Cuando lo abrí, decía que estaba citada de manera extraordinaria a la asamblea del clan Hyūga. Te podrás imaginar mi cara de sorpresa cuando leo que la hora de la citación ya había pasado: iba dos horas atrasada.

Shisui da un silbido de sorpresa y coloca ambos codos en la mesa, apoyando su mentón en el puente que hace sus dedos. Sakura se lo imagina con bigotes y una cola. Hasta sus ojos son gatubelos.

¿Y?

— Bueno….

 _Ese mismo día, 9.45 de la mañana._

Tsunade pasa su peso corporal de un pie a otro. ¿Qué tanto se puede demorar Sakura? Sabía que los Hyūgas jugarían una carta embaucadora, pero esta fue la guinda de la torta. Es una burla y un acto menospreciante. De solo pensarlo le dan ganas de golpear la roca más grande y hacerla añicos y que cada añico le caiga en los ojos de los malditos Byakugan y que…

En el horizonte ve asomarse una mata rosada correr a toda velocidad. Es una visión del desorden echa persona. No sabe que mete más ruido: si su correr apoteósico, su bolso cascabeleante, su respiración de vieja de cincuenta años. Sakura nunca se ha preocupado por lo estético, (siempre ha preferido la comodidad) pero últimamente luce deplorable: Su chaleco raído con un agujero en el hombro, la falda sucia, las botas ninjas sin lustrar. Su cabello parece ser lo único limpio de su ser y aun así luce lamentable.

Ella se detiene a solo dos pasos de Tsunade, y apoya sus palmas en sus piernas, recuperando el aliento.

— Sakura.

Ella suspira el nombre de su mentora entre rápidas respiraciones.

— ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

Sakura se quita el sudor de la frente.

— Si. Todos los avances de mi tesis, los goteros, los gráficos… — Abre el bolso buscando dichos objetos.

— Pero que… — Tsunade gruñe — ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Sakura detiene su búsqueda. Levanta su cara con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué cosa, Shishou?

— Eso…lo que traes aquí — Toma la tela de su chaleco — ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Mi suéter, Shishou? Es mi indumentaria…siempre me la ha visto, ¿Qué problema tiene?

— ¿Es que no tienes ropas más decentes?

Sakura observa el momento exacto en que una uña roja rasga la tela sin el menos esfuerzo.

— ¡Shishou!

— ¿Qué haces con el dinero de las misiones, Sakura? – Tsunade agranda aún más el hoyo — ¿Es que te lo gastas todo en el kunai flojo?

— ¿Misiones? — Sakura parpadea tres veces, anonadada — ¿ósea que las misiones eran _de verdad_? ¿no eran castigos? ¿quiere decir que… estoy ganando dinero si busco las hierbas que necesita?

Tsunade pone los ojos en blanco.

.

— _¡Espera! — Dice Shisui, aguantando la risa — ¿Creíste que Tsunade-Sama te encargaba esas misiones porque te castigaba?_

— _¡Pues si! — la pelirosa eleva sus manos al cielo —, ¿Por qué más me pediría que fuera a recoger hierbas, si soy una ninja? ¡y aprendiz de medicina, ni más ni menos!_

 _Shisui pone los ojos en blanco._

— _No sabes la cantidad de personas que se pelea por esa clase de misiones, cerecito. Son un buen dineral, y no corres peligro de, bueno, ya sabes, perder la vida, por ejemplo._

 _Sakura bufa, cruzándose de brazos._

— _Bueno, consideraba que esa clase de misiones eran un castigo, Tsunade-Sama siempre me las daba cuando estaba enojada y aparte no me ayudaban a pulir mis habilidades. Dime, sinceramente… ¿de qué me sirve recoger pasto?_

— _Ay, cerecito — Shisui menea la cabeza encantadoramente —, por favor, tienes uno de los intelectos más geniales del mundo ninja y no eres capaz de ver más allá — Èl se pasa la mano por la cara, exasperado —, ¡Tsunade-Sama te las daba para que dejaras de quitarle monedas a tu chanchito! Eres una ninja extranjera, obviamente no te puede dar misiones porque no es tu Hokage, Gaara lo es. Por ende, quedan las misiones de menor grado, y dentro de las misiones de menor grado, las que más dan pasta, ¡son las recoger pasto!_

 _Las mejillas de Sakura pasan de la palidez nívea al rojo furioso. Lo intenta disimular mirando hacia la ventana. La noche comienza a instalarse._

— _Que ternura — Shisui encarama su mentón en una mano, la otra piñizca un moflete de la pelirosa –, Si te has sonrojado y todo._

— _¡B-bueno, como te iba diciendo!_

.

— Sakura. Despierta —Tsunade chasquea la lengua — ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí, cierto?

— Si — Asiente con energía — Un ANBU me ha entregado una invitación para participar de la asamblea del clan Hyūga.

Al ver que la muchacha no añade nada más, Tsunade gruñe.

— _Sakura_ —Pronuncia, rechinando los dientes —, ¿Crees que simplemente fuiste _invitada_ como oyente para participar en la asamblea de unos de los clanes originarios de Konoha?

Sakura parpadea una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Y otra.

Hasta que cae en la cuenta.

— ¡¿Q-que?! — Se apunta con su dedo índice, cara espantada — ¿ _Yo_ voy a exponer?

— Escúchame y escúchame bien — Advierte con voz severa — Adentro esta uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha, el clan Hyūga. Tú has estudiado su Dōjutsu tanto o más que el Sharingan, sabes de quien te estoy hablando. Ellos están dispuestos a participar de tu estudio si es que es tan prometedor como han escuchado. Debes entrar, exponer tu tema con convicción, de manera que suene interesante. No titubes. No sonrías. Si se están riendo de ti, gánate su atención, pero no pierdas nunca su interés, permanece enfocada. Ellos son increíblemente machistas, al igual que todos los clanes originarios de Konoha, y podría decirse que hasta xenófobos. Muchas personas aquí están solo con la intención de verte caer, porque tú representas Suna y encima, eres una mujer ¡No tiembles! — Tsunade agarra a Sakura de ambos antebrazos, llevándola a la realidad — _Tú_ me pediste esta oportunidad, tu querías ser Ninja médico, pues bien, esta es la verdad: Burocracia, papeles, guerra de egos. Eso es lo mínimo que te espera en el gremio. Ahora anda adentro y enséñales de que estas hecha — La rubia empuja a Sakura hacia al lado, haciéndola trastabillar en la entrada del auditórium — Demuéstrales que eres mi aprendiz. _No me dejes en vergüenza._

Sakura asiente, con una mirada que denota nerviosismo. Esto no era lo que estaba esperando. Esto no estaba en sus planes ni por si acaso. ¿Por qué Tsunade-Sama debe hacerle esto?

Cuando camina hacia al auditorio, le da vértigo.

Cincuenta pares de ojos la observan de pies a cabeza. A ella y su cabello despeinado, su chaleco raído, sus rodillas moreteadas y por, sobre todo, su banda ninja del brazo.

Todo está en completo silencio.

 _¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?_

.

.

Neji observa todo desde la primera fila y niega la cabeza, visiblemente cabreado.

Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿En que estaba pensando su padre cuando planeo está pequeña _reunión_ de actualización médica?, ¿que sus progenies no se darían cuenta que es una chica hablando de teorías sin comprobaciones?

Se le olvidó mencionar al grupo familiar que se trata solo de una aprendiz. Una … _ninja_ 'médico' que ni siquiera tiene el título (y que tal parece tampoco sabe vestirse decentemente), por encima de todo impuntual. La lista de sus cualidades podría seguir indefinidamente solamente con esta primera impresión.

— ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día? — La voz de su tío resuena en todo el auditorio, acallando los murmullos.

La chica parece salir de su trance, y con paso raudo, camina hacia adelante y… (por kami, que hasta torpe es) tropieza con una hormiga muy cabezona, porque ahí claramente no había nada.

Mucha gente comienza a reírse. Otros ya han pensado en levantarse para marcharse. Visiblemente, esta fue una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Neji observa a la muchacha en el suelo. Como empuña las manos con rabia. Parece estar llorando. Busca con la mirada a Tsunade-Sama, justo su padre le está susurrando algo en el oído que provoca un fruncimiento de ceña profundo en la Sannin. Sea lo que le esté diciendo, la está cabreando y mucho-

 _¡Bam!_

Todo es caos. El suelo retumba. El polvo se levanta. La gente se afirma de sus asientos, Neji busca el epicentro con el Byakugan.

Comprueba que las ondas expansivas provienen del centro del auditorio…donde recién.

Pero eso no puede ser posible.

El polvo se disipa rápidamente. La chica esta de pie. Ella ha provocado el pequeño temblor.

(con su puño)

— ¡Bueno! — Ella levanta la voz a todo pulmón -, ¡Ahora que tengo su atención, podremos comenzar!

Neji mira a su papá. El estar callado y Tsunade-Sama sonriendo.

.

— _¿Y golpeaste el piso sin más?_ — _Shisui se echa a la boca otra semilla de girasol_ — _¿rompiste el piso de los Hyūga?_

— _¿Qué querías que hiciera?_ — _Le contesta mientras pela las semillas_ — _¡No me prestaban atención!_

.

 _¡Subarashī!*_

Esa chica sí que tiene fuerza, piensa Hinata, escondida en la última fila del auditorio. Se ve tan poderosa ahí al medio, erguida, frente a todos los miembros de su clan, como si no tuviera miedo a nada. Ni un ápice de vergüenza cubre su rostro, más bien parece que ese traspié le dio la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y lucir digna.

Es una chica fuerte.

Hinata suspira. Como desearía ser así.

— Como podrán notar, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, ninja de Sunagakure y actual estudiante de medicina ninja — Su voz resuena en intensidad y frecuencia fuertes —. He venido esta mañana a presentarle mi proyecto de tesis, algo que a todos ustedes les podría beneficiar con creses.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Exclama Jirume, un primo lejano de Hinata, en tono jocoso — ¿Nos traes Arena?

Mucha gente se ríe. A otros simplemente esa clase de humor no les hace gracia. Como a Hinata y Neji.

— Que _chiste_ más inteligente — Le sonríe Sakura con sorna, a Jirume se le cae la sonrisa — _No_. Estoy desarrollando un remedio contra la fatiga ocular, un problema que a ustedes como clan portador de un Dōjutsu tan popular y fuerte como el Byakugan les podría interesar.

¿Será posible? Se pregunta Hinata, instintivamente acercándose a donde está la chica

Todo el mundo se queda en silencio. Sakura saca un gran pergamino y comienza su explicación.

.

— _¿Y cómo te fue?_

 _Ambos están colgados desde el techo. Es un buen ejercicio para el control de chakra, y Shisui quiere mejorar el suyo, así que Sakura solo propuso un pequeño juego de quien aguanta más tiempo con la cabeza en el suelo y los pies en el techo (no es que ella haya ganado cinco años consecutivos este juego en Suna, Shisui no tiene por qué enterarse)_

— _Pésimo — Sakura camina por el techo como si estuviera en el suelo, sus cabellos ondulando libres al pisar —. Es aquí donde mi día comienza a irse a pique._

.

El ceño fruncido de Tsunade puede alcanzar el más allá. Sakura no cree que pueda estar más nerviosa en su vida.

La rubia le lanza el pergamino que ella agarra al aire. Ni siquiera debe abrirlo para saber que palabras contiene: la cara de su mentora le comunica todo.

— Dime Sakura — Tsunade suspira, alargando su cuello —, ¿quieres volver a Suna?

La pelirosa intenta que su voz no flaquee.

— No, Shishou.

La sanin asiente y da media vuelta en su silla, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Entonces por qué no das todo de ti?

Sus ojos se quieren convertir en dos ríos. Sakura aguanta las lágrimas, pero su voz no puede evitar salir con demasiada emoción.

— Shishou lo intento, ¡le juro que lo intento!, estoy entrenando más duro, estoy estudiando más, este es mi sueño, quiero convertirme en ninja médico, Shishou, le juro que lo intento con todo lo que tengo-

Un golpe en la mesa. Esta se rompe.

— ¡No es suficiente! — Tsunade brama —, ¡este es un resultado mediocre, Sakura! Dime, ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora? Llevas cinco meses y no veo el resultado de nada: Tus tan anheladas gotas ópticas siguen sin aparecer, tus habilidades en combate siguen siendo irrisorias, ni siquiera eres capaz de mantener un nivel decente de chakra mientras combatimos porque te desmayas a la hora.

Ella derrama la primera lágrima.

— Shishou y-y-yo, mierda. Tsunade-sama, y-yo…

Dos toques en la puerta. Tsunade da un gruñido y la cabeza de Shizune se asoma por la apertura del roble. Ve a Sakura limpiarse las lágrimas con su vestimenta raída y Tsunade con cara severa.

— Tsunade-Sama — Shizune llama nerviosa —, no quiero interrumpir, pero…

— No te preocupes Shizune, con Sakura ya hemos terminado — Tsunade se levanta de la silla, y rodea la figura de Sakura, como si fuera el insecto más insignificante — Si no tienes nada bueno que traerme Sakura, será mejor que empaques de vuelta a Suna. Vámonos Shizune.

Shizune cierra la puerta viendo a una Sakura cabizbaja, negando con la cabeza, obviamente al borde del llanto.

En el pasillo, la pelinegra alcanza el paso decidido de Tsunade-Sama, quien ahora tiene una cara melancólica y triste. Shizune comprende todo sin necesidad de hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de Sakura, Tsunade-Sama?

La rubia arruga el ceño.

— Para ser una mente tan brillante, a veces a esa chica se le escapa lo verdaderamente importante.

.

— _Bueno. Te fue mal, ¿Qué tiene?, no es como si hayas perdido un pulmón o tu gatito se haya muerto, ¿sabes?, la vida sigue._

— _¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme? Ahora voy a lo verdaderamente importante. Verás, Tsunade-Sama me prohibió seguir realizando mis actividades diarias en el hospital hasta que consiguiera algún avance, y justamente, estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad buscando alguna solución para mostrar mi avances cuando…_

.

.

Hinata cae al suelo. Neji permanece de pie.

Hinata no necesita ver que su padre ha abandonado el salón de entrenamiento tan rápido como entro, ni una pisca de lástima a su cuerpo moreteado en el suelo. Ella lo sabe. Ella lo siente. Se siente fracasar. Se siente desfallecer.

Por qué sabe que no es lo suficientemente buena. Y el por qué siempre la atormenta.

Sus ojos le arden. Quizás los ojos de Neji-ni-san también están igual. Pero él siempre fue bueno en aparentar, y sigue de pie para una tercera ronda, ni una gota de cansancio en su postura.

Hanabi ve a su hermana derrotada, otra vez. Traga un nudo en su garganta y permanece al lado del amo de llaves. Una gota resbalando por su sien.

Hinata, con una gran dificultad y fuerza de voluntad, se levanta por tercera vez y coloca ambas manos arriba suyo. Neji arruga el ceño. Sabe que su prima se está excediendo. Un golpe más y podría hasta mandarla al hospital. Su cuerpo níveo tirita en sobremanera, pero permanece de pie. Hinata no la pondrá fácil hoy.

Hoy no.

.

.

— ¡A un lado!¡abran paso!

Sakura deja de masticar su dango y gira su cabeza hacia el alboroto que está sucediendo en el centro de la villa.

— ¡Hinata-Sama!

— ¡Resiste!

La ninja camina más rápido hacia el gentío y empujando, se abre paso. De apoco ve un largo cabello negro, perteneciente a quien sea que yace en el suelo. Hasta que está en la primera fila, no se da cuenta que es una chica inconsciente, ninja, sangrando profusamente desde las narinas.

— ¡Tú! — Le apunta un hombre de cabello largo, ojos perlados — tú eres médico. Haz algo.

Sakura se arrodilla inmediatamente al lado del cuerpo, limpiándose las manos.

— ¿Qué le paso? — Pregunta mientras chequea su pulso. Débil.

— Estábamos entrenando — Explica el joven —, sin querer le he dado muy fuerte y ha chocado contra una muralla. No se despertó después de esto.

Sakura ya ha generado tres posibles hipótesis con esta pequeña anamnesis. El chico en cuestión debe ser un _Hyūga_ , (sus ojos le delatan) y si ella le levanta los parpados de la chica, seguramente ella también lo será. Ese clan es tan exclusivo que las sesiones de entrenamiento se realizan _en familia_. Sakura intenta localizar las pupilas de la chica con una linterna y queda desconcertada cuando sus ojos lucen rosados: un Byakugan enrojecido. Respiración débil. Pulso débil. Niveles de chakra casi inexistentes.

La chica está al borde de la muerte.

El Shōsen Jutsu aparece inmediatamente en la palma de sus manos, y los coloca en los ojos de su paciente. Dos gruesas venas enmarcan la cara de la chica, y varios capilares enrrojecidos habitan alrededor de sus parpados. Su red de chakra esta increíblemente perturbada y agotada. Nunca había sentido este cansancio realizando curaciones.

 _¿esta chica ha intentado matarse_? Piensa Sakura, frunciendo los labios _¿Qué razón tuvo para generar este tipo de cansancio en su cuerpo?_

— Se ha sobreexigido, estas venas indican que el Byakugan ha sido sobre usado, por ende, está consumiendo chakra de su reserva vital, lo que provoca que sus otros sistemas capitales, como el circulatorio o el respiratorio, se debiliten. Lo primero que debemos hacer es desactivar el Byakugan para que no siga consumiendo su energía vital, y una vez hecho esto, su cuerpo por homeostasis volverá a su condición normal – Levanta su cabeza y mira los ojos pálidos del chico –. Deberás tener paciencia, esto tardará un momento. Nunca he desactivado un Dojutsu de esta forma, pero sé el procedimiento.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? — El joven gruñe — ¿Entonces como sé que lo estás haciendo bien?

— No lo sabes, solo puedes creer en mí. Ahora calla, necesito concentración.

Neji piensa en la audacia de esta…chica. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿mandar a callar a un _Hyūga_? ¡ni siquiera es de aquí! Comanda y cree que tiene la autoridad de dar indicaciones y hasta dictaminar en un lugar que no le pertenece.

Tiene varia cosas que decirle a esta chica, en primer lugar la perdida de tiempo de esta mañana. Su impuntualidad. Su ropaje. Su desorden. Su…todo en ella. Pero lo hace. Porque la vida de su prima ahora mismo depende de las manos de la chica, y él …fue el causante de todo esto.

La gente comienza a disipar el lugar cuando alguien pide que le abran el paso. El padre de Hinata encuentra a su hija en el suelo ( _¡qué vergüenza!, una Hyūga en el suelo, y en el distrito civil, ni más ni menos, ¡que escandalo!)_

— ¿Quién eres tú y que estás haciendo con mi hija?

Sakura no deja de expulsar chakra desde sus manos.

— Estoy salvándola, señor — Intenta contestar cortes. A pesar de estar rechinando los dientes. —Soy estudiante de medicina ninja…

— Apártate de ella ahora mismo.

Sakura niega con la cabeza.

— Si mis manos se alejan de sus ojos podría provocar daños irreparables, ¿eso es lo que quiere para el futuro del clan Hyūga?

— Nos podremos arreglar con otro heredero. Apártate.

La chica genera un campo de chakra que envuelve el cuerpo de su paciente, el suyo y el de Neji. El ceño del mandamás llega a ser irreconocible.

— ¡No me voy a mover, señor! No hasta haber curado a esta chica por completo.

.

Hinata comienza a escuchar voces.

— _Ni siquiera tienes el título…, tan pronto …se lo diga a la Hokage, ¡estarás en… Suna!_

— _Hágalo. Dígale y acúseme de estar salvando la vida de una mujer. ¡Adelante…!_

Calor en su cuerpo. Frio en sus ojos. Se siente bien. Se siente muy bien.

— _¡Te he dicho que te alejes!_

El cuerpo de Hinata se sacude.

— ¡Lo haré cuando termine de curar a esta chica!

— ¡Neji, detenla!

¿Neji-ni-san? ¿detener?

¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Hinata abre los ojos.

.

Sakura siente movimiento en la palma de sus manos, y aleja ligeramente estas para ver a la chica de ojos perlados mirarla con desconocimiento. Sus cabellos son rosados, y de apoco viene un vago recuerdo de esta mañana. Pasa un tiempo antes de reconocerla. Detrás de su moño rosado, se localiza su padre completamente enojado y a un costado de su cuerpo, Neji observa a la doctora

— Ya está — Apunta Neji —. Aléjate de ella.

— No, mírale los ojos, aún tiene el Byakugan activado — Ella sacude su cabeza y acerca su cara a la de su paciente — ¿me podrías decir tu nombre, por favor?

— Hi… — su voz sale rasposa, aireada — Hi-Hinata.

— Hinata-san, necesito que desactives tu Byakugan, por favor. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

— J-jai.

Se escucha el gruñir del hombre detrás.

— ¡Neji, detenla!

— Neji- _San_ — Interrumpe la pelirosa, sin quitarle la vista a la chica aún tirada en el suelo —, si me interrumpes ahora, podrías causarle graves problemas a Hinata-san. Ya no está en riesgo de vida, pero podrían existir otras consecuencias si detengo mi curación. Me entiendes, ¿verdad?

Todos callan, esperando la respuesta de Neji. El fija su vista en su prima, luego en la unión de sus manos con la cabeza de ella. Testigo de la desinflamación arterial que sufre Hinata paulatinamente en su cabeza, se da cuenta que, en verdad, Sakura no está mintiendo.

—¡Neji! — Ladra el padre de Hinata.

Neji, exhausto de la situación, saca un Kunai que coloca en la yugular de la muchacha pelirosa. El sudor hace acopio en su frente, y traga con dificultad. Esta es la situación más inverosímil en la que ha estado.

— Apúrate — Apremia Neji, con voz letal — Si ella no se recupera en cinco minutos, te mataré.

Sakura intenta que su treta no la angustie, por lo menos no demostrar su miedo, así que asiente imperceptiblemente y sigue la curación de Hinata, evitando las dagas oculares que lanza el chico a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— Neji-ni-san — Llama Hinata, ojos a medio abrir. Voz débil — No. No lo hagas.

La voz de Hinata no titubea al final. Existe una decisión conmovedora que nunca había escuchado en ella. La virtud del fuego. Hinata está despertando. Física y emocionalmente.

Dos minutos.

La frente de Sakura comienza a brillar contra el sol. El agotamiento de ella y la situación en general está menguando las pobres neuronas que aún combaten en su cabeza por un poco de cordura.

Tres minutos y el torrente sanguíneo de Hinata es casi imperceptible.

Neji acomoda aún más cerca el Kunai a su yugular. Un pequeño recordatorio de que no está jugando.

.

— _Espera. Espera. Tiempo_ — _Shisui está sentado en la pared opuesta a la de Sakura, frunciendo el ceño_ — _¿El Hyūga te amenazo de muerte?_

 _Sakura se restriega los ojos, cansada. Este es un ejercicio que puede hacer hasta durmiendo, pero no tiene una gran cantidad de chakra para desperdiciar. Quizás Shisui debería ganar y ya._

 _Lástima que ella no se da por vencido._

— _Fue porque su padre lo obligó._

 _Shisui no cambia la cara._

— _No. Cada hombre es libre de elegir sus acciones. El Hyūga te quería matar, ahí, al frente de toda la gente y tú solamente estabas haciendo tu trabajo._

 _Sakura se remueve de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien que decir._

— _Fue una situación complicada._

 _Shisui guarda silencio, pero Sakura puede sentir su rabia desde el otro lugar de la habitación. La forma en que pronuncia Hyūga es como si fuera la comida más asquerosa que hubiese probado en su vida. Es un odio que nunca ha experimentado, pero que le parece guarda muchos años de rencor generacional._

— _Eso aún no explica cómo es que llegaste aquí._

 _Sakura asiente y continua._

.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

Todos levantan su cabeza, salvo Sakura, quien no tiene tiempo que perder. Alguien a su espalda murmura 'la policía' y muchos comienza a marcharse y a volver a sus actividades. La pelirosa no debe hacer muchos cálculos para saber que este nuevo alboroto proviene del clan de ojos escarlata.

( _Lo que me faltaba_ )

— Hyūga _._

— Uchiha.

(si las letras tuvieran filo, cada uno hubiese recibido más de cuatro cuchillazos)

— He preguntado que sucede — Insiste el Uchiha.

Sakura observa por encima de su hombro y abre los ojos de golpe. Se parece mucho (MUCHO) a Sasuke. De hecho, comparten un peinado parecido. Los mismos ojos. Narices similares.

¿Su padre?

— No te distraigas — Neji apretar el Kunai contra su cuello, provocando un riachuelo granate.

Sakura vuelve a lo suyo. Con suerte le quedaran treinta segundos. Ve a los dos hombres hablar tan bajo que su oído ninja no alcanza a capturar nada de lo que dicen. Si solo tuviera dos minutos más. Si solo Hinata no estuviera tan cansada para desactivar el Byakugan de forma más rápida. Si solo esa mañana no fuese tan maldita.

Si solo…

— Se te acabó el tiempo.

El Kunai más firme contra su cuello.

— ¡Neji-ni-san, no!

Sakura no despega sus dedos de Hinata.

— Detente, hijo de Hyūga.

Su kunai se detiene, pero la sangre no deja de correr. Sakura quiere suspirar, pero está tan tensa que ni parpadear puede hacer con soltura.

Es bueno saber que la policía está de su lado.

— Haruno terminará de sanar a la chica y todo se marcharán a casa — Anuncia el policía con voz letal y monocorde —. No hay necesidad de hacer este alboroto en el distrito civil. Apártate de ella y desactiva el escudo de chakra. Ahora.

Neji tienta su suerte esperando cinco segundos antes de apartarse de Sakura. Una pequeña costra se comienza a formar en su cuello, pero no tiene la cantidad suficiente de chakra para sanarlo por completo. Cerrando los ojos, desactiva el escudo de chakra y de sus manos deja de emitir el halo verdoso.

Todos quedan en silencio, viendo a Hinata parpadear y mirar al cielo.

— B-bien — Carraspea Sakura, limpiándose el sudor de la frente —. Estarás bien, pero te recomiendo no utilizar tu Byakugan por un par de días, tus arterias y red de chakra aún deben estar inflamadas y-

— Basta — Gruñe el patriarca — Tenemos nuestros doctores, sabemos que debemos hacer.

Hinata se sienta, mirando a Sakura con una cara de disculpa, vergüenza y redención. Sakura le sonríe con complicidad, una mueca resignada la que hace su cara.

— Esta bien. Solo recuerda que si tienes algún problema médico puedes dirigirte al hospital — Luego, levanta su vista al padre de Hinata, entrecerrando sus ojos — No necesariamente debo atenderte yo, lo puede hacer alguien _local_ — Recalca la última palabra y vuelve su vista a la pelinegra — pero yo soy lo mejor cuando se trata de dojutsus. Bebe agua y por favor, haz reposo.

Sakura intenta levantarse con toda la dignidad que puede y cuando ya está de pie, le tiende ambas manos a Hinata para ayudarle. La chica de ojos perlados la mira con una sonrisa genuina y hace el ademán de tomar sus manos hasta que Neji la toma de los brazos y la levanta de un solo movimiento.

Bien. Esto resulto mejor de lo que esperaba. Aún tiene vida. Ha salvado otra. Puede irse a casa y…

— Haruno — Sakura observa al agente de policía, sorprendida que él la conozca e incluso que se dirija a ella —, sígueme.

.

— _Entonces por eso estás aquí_ — _Shisui acomoda una pieza en el tablero de Shogi._

— _Si, pero aún no termino de contarte toda la historia_ — _Sakura roba unas de las piezas de su contrincante._

— _¿Hay más?_

 _Shisui parece genuinamente sorprendido._

.

Fugaku-Sama, el nombre del agente de policía, resultó ser el padre de Itachi y Sasuke…además del jefe de policía y del clan Uchiha. Sakura lo ha seguido como si fuera un perro con la cola entre las patas, cabeza agachada y sin rechistar. El hombre tiene presencia. El hombre intimida.

— Siéntate — Le ordena, mientras cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando lo hace, Fugaku toma asiento frente a ella.

Activa el Sharigan.

— Haruno Sakura — El habla. Ella tiembla —, estás aquí detenida por alterar la paz ciudadana y promover conductas peligrosas en los ciudadanos. ¿Cómo te declaras?

Una gota roda por su cien hasta colgar en su mandíbula.

— Esto… — Ella titubea, empuñando las manos para que dejen de tiritar — Esto está mal. En primer lugar, si yo hubiese alterado el orden público y usted me hubiese detenido, debería haberme dicho explícitamente que quedaba detenida en el acto y esposarme — Sakura levanta sus manos, mostrando sus muñecas libres de esposas —. Luego, debería haberme llevado al departamento de fuerza de interrogación y tortura, donde deberían realizarme las preguntas que usted me está haciendo ahora mismo. De haber sido acusada de alterar el orden público tal como usted dice, me llevarían a la cárcel, donde efectivamente cumpliría una condena de no más de una semana según la ley que rige su villa.

Fugaku parece…extrañamente complacido.

— ¿Me estás diciendo como debo hacer mi trabajo?

— No. Le estoy enunciando lo que sale en el código civil de Konoha. Lo he leído tantas veces que estoy segura de lo que digo. Es muy parecido al de Suna… solo que en mi villa …los castigos son más severos.

Fugaku apoya su espalda en su silla, cruzándose de brazos.

— Te crees muy lista, ¿no es así?

El pie de Sakura comienza a sacudirse.

— No me creo lista — Ella intenta decir esta frase apuntando a sus ojos escarlatas — Sé que lo soy. En ello recae mi fuerza. Es mi mejor estrategia de combate y mi mejor mecanismo de defensa.

Fugaku asiente, como sopesando que es lo que dirá después.

— ¿Y consideras inteligente exponer tus fortalezas y debilidades a un completo extraño?

Sakura traga pesado.

— Usted no es un completo extraño, por lo que deduzco, es el padre de Itachi-San y Sasuke-Kun, el esposo de Mikoto-San. Conozco a todos ellos, por ende, creo hacer bien cuando pienso que las cualidades de su hijos deben haber sido heredadas de usted…o de su mujer.

Fugaku ríe con sorna, suspira animadamente y menea la cabeza.

— Sinceramente no sé qué ven mis hijos en ti — Su sentencia provoca que la espalda de Sakura se irgue y se agite en sorpresa —. _No eres nada especial_. No tienes entrenamiento ninja. Apenas pasaste los exámenes Chunnin. Te he visto pelear y sinceramente das pena. Tú intelecto, como bien dices, es lo más destacable, pero aun así no podrías, ni en el mejor de tus días, superar la inteligencia del clan Nara ¿Cómo Tsunade-Sama ha permitido que una chica como tú se convierta en su aprendiz? ¿Qué tuviste que hacer? O más bien, dime que tuviste que prometer al Kazekage para que te hiciera esta movida. ¿Hmm?

Sakura se queda sin palabras: Nunca la habían hecho sentir tan menospreciada con una simple pregunta. Una rabia y una pena inmensa anudan su corazón. Este torbellino de emociones que ha sentido en el día no debería ser sano. Quiere reír y llorar. Golpear y sanar. Dar y quitar. Quiere gritar, pero en silencio. Todo este día ha sido un ir y venir de un tren sin dirección.

Fugaku se levanta de la silla.

— Cuatro horas de detención — Le comunica, dándole la espalda y abandonando el lugar.

.

— Y ahí llegaste tú — Finaliza Sakura, acostando su cuerpo en el catre de la sala de detención — Y aún me faltan dos horas más que completar.

Shisui asiente desde el otro extremo de la cama, sentado como indio. Aún no se explica como la chica aún no se ha largado a llorar con todo lo que le ha pasado en el día. Sabe que en cualquier lugar siempre es difícil empezar, pero intentar infiltrarse en las ligas mayores de cualquier lugar siempre será un tiro al aire, uno que nadie quiere dar. Sakura ha sido obligada a conversar con jefes de clanes, imponer su pensamiento e inteligencia para ganarse un mísero respeto frente a gente que no ha hecho nada más que existir en una franja de tierra con nombre.

La xenofobia y el machismo sí que son dos guerras constantes que él quiere erradicar cuanto antes. Sakura es el mejor ejemplo de ello.

— Sakura — Le llama Shisui.

Ella acomoda su cabeza en la almohada, intentando no ver los ojos gatubelos de Shisui (si los ve, lo más probable es que se largue a llorar).

Antes que Shisui complete su idea, alguien golpea la puerta.

Ambos miran hacia la madera, luego comparten una mirada. ¿Quién podría ser? El ninja se levanta y Sakura toma asiento encima de la cama. Cuando Shisui abre la puerta, arruga el ceño e intercambia unas rápidas palabras con quien sea que está al otro lado. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando su silueta se pierde finalmente en el borde de la puerta, entrando la persona que ha golpeado.

— ¿Hinata-San?

La chica le sonríe, y camina hasta situarse al frente de ella. Ahora se ve mucho _mucho_ más linda y cariñosa en persona.

— Hola, Sakura-San.

Ella sacude la cabeza, como si Hinata fuera una visión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te he traído comida — Hinata levanta el bento que trae en sus manos, sonrojándose — Y quería…yo, bueno…quería… — La chica se arma de valor, mirando hacia el frente — quiero participar en tu tesis, Sakura-san. Yo… creo en ti.

Por primera vez en el día, Sakura sonríe.

Y luego se larga a llorar.

.

.

Ah. Todos tenemos esos días difíciles, no? Yo he tenido un mes sumamente complicado. Creo que lo proyecte en este capitulo, haciendo sufrir a la pobre de Sakura. En verdad espero que el otro capitulo me salga mas livianito… no me gusta tanto el drama.

En fin! Quería darle las graaaaaaaaaacias a sus comentarios. Los leo todos. Me iluminan el día, me alinean los chakras y me dan vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejarons sus rr en el capitulo anterior (nunca había recibido tantos!) por eso les he escrito este capitulo un poco más largo.

El próximo será un pelin más romántico…. ¿alguien extraña a kakashi? Yo si.


	8. Los secretos de Konoha

08\. Los secretos de Konoha.

— Ah — Kakashi articuló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás — Siempre es una visión verte, Sakura-Chan.

Las palabras de su sensei deberían divertirla, quizás hasta aceptarlas como un cumplido, mas no son pocas las personas quienes han hecho comentarios de su lamentable aspecto: Ino, su sensei, incluso la tierna y reservada Hinata han hecho apostillas al respecto. Por ende, sabe que ese comentario tiene de irrisorio lo que ella de tonta.

— No hemos llegado ni al medio día y ya ha comenzado con el sarcasmo, Kakashi-Sensei.

— Sinceramente no entiendo las modas juveniles — Añade el ninja, acomodándose en el tronco de un árbol —, la tendencia ahora es lucir mejor mientras más desaliñada, ¿no?

Sakura niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Su paciencia no se quiso levantar este día para acompañarla.

— ¿terminaste? — Ella eleva una ceja, martillando impaciente el piso con su sandalia — Te vengo a comunicar que por hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

Kakashi baja su libro, un ojo apuntando a su dirección.

— ¿Tan rápido te diste por vencida?

Sakura comienza a exasperar.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— Ah — Asiente Kakashi, compartiendo una larga mirada con la muchacha. —, como huir. Entiendo.

Ella empuña sus manos.

— Mira, Kakashi…— Sakura intenta no escupir las palabras — ayer no tuve un buen día, y hoy estoy intentando solucionar lo que me paso ayer…tengo muchas cosas en mi plato, así que, por favor, si tan solo pudieras ahorrarme la cháchara de hostigamiento a mi sanidad mental, te agradecería que pararas ahora ya con tus provocaciones.

— Bien, entrenaremos algo ligero hoy — Él declara, bajando de la rama del árbol.

El ceño de ella se frunce aún más. Este hombre es increíble.

— ¿Es que no me has escuchado? No. Entrenaré.

Sakura (intenta) zanjar el tema dando media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

— Vaya, pues que lastima — Kakashi hace el ademán de subir su banda ninja —. Justo hoy íbamos a ver genjutsu…

Ella se detiene.

— ¿No es eso lo que me has rogado por meses? — Insiste Kakashi — ¿aprender cómo combatirlo?

Ella se da media vuelta.

— Eres tan… pero tan injusto, Kakashi-sensei — Sakura muerde cada palabra con cólera, totalmente enojada. Ese fue el primer tema de entrenamiento que ella quería abordar cuando el peligris aceptó ser su sensei, y ahora que Kakashi por fin lo decide… por fin… ahora…

¿Ahora? ¿por qué ahora?

Sakura saca cuentas rápidas.

Indudablemente. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? ¿Por qué esta clase de asedio por parte de Kakashi? Él no es la clase de persona que pide o ruega, muy lejanamente podría solicitar, ¿pero así de frentón deprecar? Esto no está bien.

Kakashi no se comporta así.

¡No se comporta así!

— ¡Kai!

No es mediodía como creía, si no que cae la tarde. Kakashi está encima de su árbol, leyendo su libro. Lo aparta con la misma parsimonia de su andar, y observa a la muchacha con una pizca de comprensión, al tiempo que ella sacude la cabeza y pestañea innumerables veces.

— Te demoraste cinco horas.

Sakura comienza a salir del estado de desorientación. Sus órganos internos se sienten arder a través de su carne, y existe un dolor agudo en su cerebro. Puede reconocer el timbre vocal de Kakashi, pero su voz aún no tiene sentido. Se siente muy agotada.

Que poderoso Genjutsu.

Kakashi ya está en bipedestación al lado de ella cuando ella extiende su cuello hacia él.

— Me he dado cuenta por que estabas muy parlanchín — Le explica con voz ensoñadora, sonriendo tímidamente — Siempre soy yo quien te suplica por entrenar, y ahora habías tomado tú la iniciativa… eso era raro en ti, _es_ raro en ti.

Kakashi le ofrece un trago de agua de su botellín que ella acepta relamiéndose los labios. El viento comienza a soplar y se da cuenta que ha sudado casi lo mismo como si hubiera entrenado por horas con Lee. Requiere un gran sacrificio mental poder deshacerse de esta clase de ataque.

— Para ser tu primera vez con genjutsu rango B…el resultado es alentador

Sakura sonríe con agradecimiento, a pesar de tener sentimientos encontrados referente a su rendimiento. Pensaba que el genjutsu iba a ser más fácil, había escuchado que para la gente con gran potencial intelectual este tipo de ejercicios eran increíblemente fáciles.

Que mal rendimiento haberlo desecho cinco horas después.

— ¿gracias? Supongo – Ella se encoge de hombros, limpiándose el sudor de la frente — Ha sido más difícil de lo que creía.

— Este tipo de genjutsu es para el grado Jōnin, pero quizás con practica puedas desprenderte de el…cinco horas antes que te maten.

Sakura da un suspiro prologado que se transforma en un bostezo de cansancio. Kakashi la observa tenderse encima de la tierra como si fuera una comoda cama. Él ha notado este tipo de gestos en ella: cada vez que hay algo remotamente parecido a la arena (sal, la tierra e inclusive el azúcar), ella lo toca, se acuesta o hasta suspira de placer.

Kakashi se acuclilla a su lado, sacando su libro.

— ¿No tienes que ir al hospital? Vas cinco horas retrasada.

— He sido suspendida — Murmura ella, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza — Tsunade-sama me ha advertido que ni siquiera piense en pisar el hospital si no le llevo nada bueno.

Él entrecierra sus ojos.

— Define bueno.

Ella cierra los ojos, como si se preparara para dormir.

— Un avance de tesis, una mejoría en mis técnicas de combate, no lo sé, quizás un día sin que la policía de Konoha me detenga sería suficientemente bueno en estos momentos — Ella gira su cuerpo hasta mantenerse acostada en su costado, mirando directamente a Kakashi —. Hablando de eso, ¿ha habido algún avance en tu vista? ¿han vuelto los dolores de cabeza?

El ninja copia deja sonar el viento un largo momento antes de mirar hacia el cielo, asintiendo.

— Si, pero solo dura un momento, luego remite rápidamente.

La muchacha a su lado refunfuña y se lleva la palma de las manos hacia los ojos, completamente frustrada.

— ¡No lo entiendo! Estoy haciendo todo bien, tal cual sale en el libro. Todo está planificado metódicamente, todos los pasos son empíricos, todo…agh, ¡dime, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?!

La boca de Kakashi se curva detrás de su máscara. _Vaya que actúa como…_

— ¿Cuándo ha sido fácil crear algo, hm?

Sakura se despega las manos de los ojos y mira sus dedos. Kakashi tiene razón (como siempre) pero igual, eso no quita que la frustración sea más y más grande. Con cada día que pasa se siente más ahogada. ¿Y qué es eso de Temari? Prometió y requeté prometió que escribirá todos los días. Está bien que no escriba todos, pero tener noticias de la arena no sería tan malo.

Una libélula se posa solícitamente en la punta de su nariz y Sakura le sonríe. Reconoce esa clase de bichos. Tomando asiento al lado de Kakashi, ve a Hinata, Shino y un chico de cara perruna acercarse, siguiéndoles el paso un can de dos metros, aproximadamente.

— ¡Hinata, Shino! — Saluda Sakura, elevando su enflaquecido brazo — ¿Cómo están?

Ellos toman lugar justo al frente del sensei y la alumna. El gran perro comienza a olerla de arriba para abajo y el hombre de cara lobuna se acuclilla justo al frente de ella.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Bueno. Eso fue frontal.

Se sintió _casi_ como Naruto.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, vengo de Suna.

— ¡Ah, tu eres la chica arenosa! ¡Mi nombre es Kiba!

¿La chica arenosa? ¡qué clase de apodo es ese!

— Por supuesto que lo eres.

— ¿eso que quieres decir?

— Hinata-san me ha hablado mucho de ti, bueno, de su equipo, la verdad.

El sonrojo que muestra Hinata no le sorprende, pero sí que lo hace el enrojecimiento de Kiba. ¿será que existe alguna especie de romance? Sakura se quita uno de sus guantes para acariciar el hocico del gran perro, y mira divertida a ambos chicos del equipo.

Kiba se aclara la voz tosiendo estrepitosamente, y mira hacia el lado, donde esta Kakashi.

— ¿Y ahora entrenas con Kakashi-sensei? – Sus intentos de cambiar el tema hacen sonreír a Sakura — No sabía que había aceptado entrenar de nuevo a ninjas, Sensei.

La palabra de nuevo llama la atención a Sakura. Ella gira su cabeza para mirar al espantapájaros.

— ¿Tienes otros alumnos, Kakashi-Sensei?

Él ya se ha levantado a su lado, de una manera muy sutil demuestra que no tiene tiempo para contestar esa clase de preguntas

— Ella se autoproclamo mi alumna — Que respuesta más Kakashi, piensa Sakura, mientras este comienza a dejarlos atrás.

— Vaya vaya — Kiba se cruza de brazos, una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro — Pensé que después del desastre del team siete nunca iba a entrenar a nadie más.

Kakashi ya está muy lejos para hacerle preguntas, así que Sakura voltea su mirada hacia el chico que aún mantiene su sonrisa. Shino e Hinata asienten, mostrando su acuerdo con el comentario del chico de ojos lobunos.

Todo esto llama la atención de Sakura.

— ¿Equipo siete? ¿Cuál es el equipo siete? — Pregunta Sakura — ¿Ustedes también forman parte de un equipo, ¿no?

— Somos el equipo ocho, nos han apodado el equipo sensor — Asiente Shino, estratégicamente cambiando el tema — Nuestras misiones en su mayoría son de rastreo: El clan Inuzuka tiene una gran habilidad para detectar olores, Hinata puede detectar chakra con su Byakugan y yo puedo detectar movimiento con mis insectos y…

— ¡Espera, espera! — Sakura levanta la palma de su mano, mirándolos con asombro — ¡se me ha ocurrido una idea! ¿Pueden detectar cambios muy ligeros, como casi imperceptibles? Por ejemplo, la sanación de una zona anatómica dañada…hee… ¿tú perro puede morderme?

Kiba está atónito cuando ella baja la codera de su brazo, apuntándolo al hocico del animal.

— ¿¡Y para que quieres que te muerda!?

— ¡Pff! Es una demostración, soy aprendiz de ninja médico, me puedo sanar después, pero…. ¿Hinata-san, podrías activar tu Byakugan? ¿Shino-San, tus insectos podrían observar mi piel? ¡Kiba, ¿podrías oler mi piel antes y después de un corte, y decirme si esta cambia de olor?

— ¿He? — Kiba coloca los brazos al cielo — ¿Pero que me estas pidiendo? ¡Chicos! ¿le pueden creer que…?

Kiba se ha girado media vuelta: En Hinata sobresalen sus venas alrededor de sus ojos y Shino ya tiene un sequito de mosquitos saliendo desde las mangas de su cortaviento.

— Hm. Pues ni modo — Kiba se cruza de brazos y agita su cabeza cansadamente. Sakura levanta su brazo para que él lo huela — Mi capacidad de olfato es muy superior al de los humanos, de acá puedo olerte perfectamente, así que empieza cuando quieras… supongo.

Sakura se realiza un corte en el antebrazo: Ni muy superficial ni muy profundo, pero lo suficiente para que un pequeño riachuelo de sangre comience a brotar. El olor metálico de la sangre es tan fuerte en Kiba que retroceder su cabeza un poco y Sakura comienza a sanar la herida. Esto si le llama la atención. Este chakra tiene un olor distintivo. Ella en sí tiene olor a antiséptico (hospital), Dango (posiblemente lo que almorzó), y a talco (como todos los habitantes de Suna), pero su chakra tiene otro olor. Es…amentolado, con un leve toque a somnífero y… ¿salvia? No, no, es como el concentrado del aloe vera, pero más ligero…

El olor de la piel sanándose es indescriptible, como también lo es a piel quemada.

— Ya has sanado la herida — Repone Kiba, tomando distancia — Puedo oler el aroma natural de tu piel, ese es un indicio que las células de tu piel se han regenerado por completo.

— Mis mosquitos concuerdan con Kiba — Asiente Shino — no queda un centímetro de tu piel que no esté unida ya.

— Lo siento, Sakura-San — Murmura Hinata con su voz aguda — Mi Byakugan no puede detectar ese cambio en tu piel, no así si estuvieras sanando la red de chakra.

— ¡Oh por dios! — Sakura sonríe, aplaudiendo de la alegría — ¡Ustedes tres son maravillosos! — Ella se levanta de un salto y abraza a Shino e Hinata con fuerza — ¡Por favor, por favor, participen de mi proyecto, ustedes son las personas que necesito!

Los tres miembros del equipo comparten una mirada larga y comunicativa. Hinata es la primera en asentir, Shino también lo hace y Kiba se encoge de hombros, mirando al cielo.

— Bueno, ya que — Respondes finalmente Inuzuka.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de un gran color carmesí cuando Sakura lo abraza de pura felicidad.

.

.

— Teme

Sasuke no contesta, pero Naruto sabe que jamás repondrá a alguno de sus llamados, así que solo traga pesado y continua con su verborrea.

— Estuve mirando mi cartola de misiones — Comienza, ladeando su cabeza — y si los cálculos no me fallan, esta sería la penúltima misión para alcanzar la meta de tu reivindicación

En un segundo, los ojos de Sasuke observan rápidamente los de Naruto. Es solo un segundo, y ahora el rubio sabe que tiene toda su atención, a pesar de a ver vuelto su mirada hacia el objetivo de la misión.

— ¿has pensando en pedir una asamblea-?

— Ahora no es el momento — Interrumpe Sasuke, las negras comas de su Sharigan comenzando a girar.

Naruto frunce el ceño. ¿Sería capaz su mejor amigo de genjutsiarlo para no proseguir con este tema? Sasuke hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo se ha ganado su lealtad, pero cada vez que este tema en específico es hablado, comienza con esta clase de actitudes, como, precisamente, evitar hablar.

Naruto está harto de rehuir el tema. Ya es tiempo de.

— Por supuesto que no — Murmura Naruto entre medio de los árboles, volviendo su vista al objetivo —, para ti nunca será el momento, pero has pensado si es el momento de Mikoto-san, ¿por ejemplo?¿Qué pasa con tu padre, aún tienes ese rencor guardado que le guardas desde pequeño? Sasuke, recapacita — Su voz elevándose en una furia encolerizada que provoca hasta un rechinar de dientes — ¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu libertad?

— Silen-

— ¡No, no me voy a callar! — Naruto lo observa de vuelta con ira — ¡Responde de una puñetera vez! ¿Qué es más importante que tu libertad?

— La libertad conlleva una gran responsabilidad — Responde Sasuke, hostil. Una segunda coma se ha aparecido en sus ojos escarlatas — ¿has pensado en eso?

Naruto observa sus ojos durante un tiempo antes de tragar pesado. Una gotita de sudor adorna su frente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con esto?

Si pudiera quitar sus ojos del objetivo, Sasuke hubiera suspirado y se hubiera marchado. Si pudiera. Pero hace tiempo que no puede. No puede hacer lo que él quiere. Ya se ha acostumbrado a eso. Ya se ha acostumbrado a hacer lo que los demás le manda.

Ha aprendido a vivir así.

— Se cumplirá un mes de esta misión, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo — Explica con cansancio — Apenas salga nuestro objetivo, lo interceptaremos y volveremos a Konoha. ¿Está claro?

Hace tiempo que Sasuke habla de su aldea como si no fuera la suya. Nunca ha demostrado devoción por volver, y ahora debe ser únicamente por que esta misión ha sido una de las más largas y latosas que les ha tocado realizar.

Naruto vuelve su vista entre los arbustos. Muy al fondo, un hombre alcoholizado trastabilla en la puerta.

Sasuke ya ha salido a darle caza. Naruto niega con la cabeza.

.

.

Tsunade sabe quién ha ingresado a la sala incluso antes de mirar a través de sus lentes. Ese olor a flor picante, la personalidad chispeante y el ambiente solemne que toma la sala le dan las pistas necesarias para saber que se trata de Sakura.

— Te había dicho que no vinieras a verme hasta que hayas conseguido un avance — Tsunade Advierte, sin levantar la vista del documento en sus manos

— Eso me dijo — Sakura responde y Tsunade puede sentirla hasta asentir —, es por eso que he terminado mi tesis.

La Godaime intenta no abrir demasiado los ojos. Su cabeza se torna inmediatamente hacia la cabellera rosada de Sakura.

— ¿Cómo?

Ella extiende un gran pergamino sellado. En Kanji se lee su nombre y el nombre del proyecto. Tsunade intenta que su boca no se haya abierto demasiado.

— ¿Terminaste la tesis?

— Si — asiente Sakura —, porque estaba mal planteada.

Tsunade arruga los ojos. ¿Cómo que mal planteada? ¿Cómo ella pudo haberse dado cuenta que un detalle estaba mal planteado si su propia tutora no se lo dice? Tsunade es una de las mentes más brillante de la medicina ninja, un detalle tan garrafal como una hipótesis mal planteada no le puede ocurrir. De hecho, es imposible. No ha lugar.

Con una gran uña roja desatapa el pergamino y comienza a leer.

— Explica.

— Mi tesis anterior estaba pensada para ser un remedio contra el cansancio visual, por consiguiente aumentar el umbral de recuperación visual después de una batalla y disminuir las cefaleas producto del uso prolongado de los _**Dōjutsus**_. Independientemente de cómo resulto efectivo el remedio — Sakura coloca un frasco de vidrio templado en el escritorio de Tsunade — Me di cuenta que el antídoto era solo temporal, y que el cambio es verdaderamente notorio cuando se utiliza el chakra.

Tsunade eleva sus cejas.

— ¿Quieres decir que tú eres la cura para la fatiga óptica? — Tsunade suspira, meneando la cabeza — ¿Qué me quieres decir, Sakura?

— ¿No lo ve? He visto el problema de manera superficial — La voz de Skaura va en crescendo —, las gotas ópticas solo ayudan a lubricar el globo ocular, y las capas superficiales del ojo son las únicas beneficiadas de estas gotas que le muestro. ¡Por supuesto iba a tener resultados mediocres, si solo estoy desinflamando una cornea enrojecida y gastada!

Tsunade se va impresionando cada vez más y más.

— ¡El antídoto ha estado en mis narices todo este tiempo! — Sakura se coloca justo al frente del escritorio, elevando sus brazos al cielo — ¡Chakra!, esa es la respuesta, con mi chakra puedo curar toda la vía óptica, mientras que con las gotas solo sano la parte superficial del ojo. Es obvio que volvería a mostrar cambios si siempre estoy sanando una pequeña parte del sistema óptico. ¡Con mi chacra puedo sanar redes nerviosas, globo ocular, cortex visual, Tsunade-sama!

— Claro que _puedes_ — Gruñe la mandamás, quitándose los anteojos —, eres aprendiz de ninja médico, te conoces la vía óptica como la palma de tu mano…. Simplemente no entiendo cómo quieres enfocar esta nueva tesis. ¿crees que podrás sanar todos los clanes que tengan dojutsus? Ni siquiera con mil clones de sombras, distribuidos en todo el mundo, podría contrarrestar una cuarta parte de la población a la que está enfocada esta pócima.

Sakura asiente, su mirada decidida.

— Exacto, yo sola no puedo — Empuña su mano en el pecho —, pero mi chakra si puede. Seré la primera ninja médico en infusionar chakra en un remedio médico.

Ahora si, Tsunade abre los ojos como dos platos.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Eso, Shishou — Asinete Sakura, con decisión en el rostro — Impregnaré mi chakra en gotas ópticas para poder sanar la vía óptica completa.

La rubia no sabe que pregunta hacer primero. Cree que, si no estuviera sentada en una silla, se caería de espaldas al piso. ¿Cómo esta chica llega a estas conclusiones?

— ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?

— Esa….esa es una muy buena pregunta — Sakura se ríe nerviosa, una gotita en la cabeza —, tengo unas vagas hipótesis, pero aún no estoy del todo segura. Esta idea me la ha dado el grupo ocho, ellos me ayudaran en esta nueva etapa y bueno, además quería saber si…bueno, me podría reunir con otros ninjas médicos como Shizune-san o Rin-san para que me ayuden. Mientras más gente me de ideas, mejor será.

Tsunade deja la tesis encima de la mesa y entrecruza sus dedos, haciendo pequeños semicírculos con su silla.

— ¿Conoces a Rin Nohara?¿te llevas bien con ella?

— Si, la conozco. Me ha dicho que ella es ninja médico también, ha dominado el Byakugō no In al igual que usted… me ayudo a recolectar las hierbas que el otro día me mando y…

El tono de Tsunade es receloso.

— ¿te ayudo a recolectarlas?

Sakura mira a la rubia, suspicazmente.

— Jai, Shisuou. El terreno donde las recogí era de su propiedad.

— Ya veo — Tsunade sitúa dos largos dedos en el puente de su nariz, como si fuera el tubo de una pistola —, pues deberías apurarte en alcanzarla esta vez, si más no recuerdo pasado mañana parte a la montaña, una misión de larga estadía… de paso deberías recoger más plantas para el hospital — ¡Hey, detente! ¿te he dicho que te puedes marchar?

Sakura ya tenía un pie listo en la puerta de entrada, calzándose su mochila.

— No, Shishou, pero usted me dijo…

— Si sé lo que te dije, pero aún no termino contigo. Acércate, ahora.

Sakura se muerde la mejilla por dentro, evitando las ganas que tiene de decirle que ya se tiene que ir si quiere alcanzar para hablar con Rin. Camina hasta colocarse de nuevo al frente del escritorio de Tsunade, mientras ella abre un cajón a su costado derecho, sacando un gran tumulto de papeles anudados con cinta negra. Sakura extiende una poblada ceja rosada, y ladea la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es eso, Shishou?

— Calla y escúchame — Advierte ella, cerrando el cajón con demasiada fuerza —. Primero, iras donde Rin y completaras la misión de buscar hierbas medicinales para el hospital. Luego, y esto por nada del mundo te lo puedes saltar, cobrarás el dinero de todas las misiones que te he encomendado y te compraras ropa digna y decente de aprendiz de ninja médico. Repito y enfatizo: decente. Quiero que esta sea la última vez que te veo en esas piltrafas, Sakura, y por último, puedes llevarte esto.

Tsunade apunta al tumulto de papeles de su escritorio, Sakura se acerca y lo toma encarnando una ceja.

— Vaya, pensé que estarías más animada al recibir esto — Suspira Tsunade, dándose media vuelta en la silla de ruedas — ¿No querías recibir noticias de tus amigos de Suna? Esos son todos los correos que te han enviado hasta la fecha.

Incluso dándole la espalda, Tsunade puede sentir la dicha de Sakura, haciéndola sonreír también.

— ¿En verdad me escribieron? ¡Oh por Dios! — La escucha decir, mientras escucha el sonido de las hojas ser revisadas — ¡Tengo un montón de Temari!, debe estar demasiado enojada, ¡y mire, mi papá también me ha escrito! ¿Oh, una de Gaara? Apuesto a que lleva una sola línea, él es muy telegráfico y…

— ¡Sakura!

La chica guarda silencio, pero no la sonrisa.

— Rin debe estar esperándote….

— ¡Claro, claro que si! Tiene toda la razón, ¡Gracias, Tsunade-sama, muchas gracias! Oooh, no sabe lo feliz que soy. Oh por dios-oh por dioss….

La voz de la muchacha se va perdiendo por el pasillo de la torre Hokage, y Tsunade ríe con completa sinceridad detrás de su escritorio. Toma nuevamente el pesado pergamino y comienza a leerlo detenidamente cuando Shizune entra.

— Acabo de ver a Sakura-chan gritar de felicidad en el pasillo — Anuncia, llevando en brazos a tonton — ¿y usted sonríe sin alcohol en la sangre? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— Sakura ha terminado su tesis — Explica la rubia, levantando el pergamino.

Shizune coloca los ojos en blanco

— ¿¡Ya la termino!?

— Si — Asiente Tsunade — Y ahora va a comenzar una nueva.

Shizune no sabe si reír y desmayarse.

.

.

— ¡Rin, Rin, Rin! — Llama Sakura, tocando sin cesar la puerta de la casa - ¡Rin, abre la puerta, tengo noticias que contarte! Abre la puerta, ¡Rin, por favor, es super-¡ — Se abre la puerta, Sakura queda pasmada — ….importante.

Al frente de ella hay un hombre mucho más alto que ella, que a primera vista parece espeluznante. La mitad de su cara esta tapada por una sombra, y solo logra observar una piel morena, un cabello oscuro, y su indumentaria de un traje azul marino. De primera vista se parece a alguien, más no sabe a quién exactamente.

— Bue…buenas noches, señor — Sakura responde saliendo de su estupefacción — Quisiera hablar con Rin, por favor.

— ¿Señor, por qué me dices señor? — Reprende el hombre con aire juguetón — ¿tan viejo te parezco?

— ¡No, no lo tome a mal! Es que no lo conozco, no sé cómo llamarlo…

— Mi nombre es Obito U…Obito, me puedes llamar Obito.

Sakura le sonríe.

— Un gusto, Obito-san. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy aprendiz de ninja médico. ¿Estará Rin en casa? Debo hablar de cosas médicas con ella y es de suma importancia. Ella me dijo que mañana partía a una larga misión… ¿he llegado muy tarde?

— ¿Por qué no mejor entras, Sakura? — Obito se rasca la nuca — Rin no tardará en llegar.

Sakura lo piensa. Es una regla universal de perseveración femenina el no entrar a casa de gente extraña, en la noche, con lo que parece ser un hombre que le gana en fuerza y altura. Pero ella sabe bien, este hombre debe ser _algo_ de Rin, y ella confía en Rin, asique… da un paso hacia adentro.

La iluminación es mucho más tenue, ya cayendo la noche, es poca la luz que entra por las ventanas, una tímida lampara colocada en un vértice de la habitación ilumina el lugar, y Sakura siente que todo esto es por Obito. A pesar de poder definir aspectos de él, en general el hombre es un enigma, un juego de sombras siempre lo cubre a cada paso que da cuando avanza por la habitación.

Hay gato encerrado.

— ¿Quieres té, Sakura?

Su pregunta le hace dar un salto.

— ¿Por favor?

Obito desaparece por el umbral de la cocina. Sakura suspira, no sabiendo que estaba conteniendo el aire todo este tiempo.

Toma asiento en el suelo, al frente de una mesita de café. Desabrocha su pesada mochila y se acuerda de las cartas que Tsunade le paso esta misma tarde. Levanta la cabeza y puede observar que Obito recién a colocado agua en la tetera. Sonríe y saca la primera que pilla. Es una de Temari.

 _Hola._

 _¿Tú quieres que te mate, no?¿Hasta cuándo te seguirás haciendo la importante y me escribirás de vuelta? ¡han pasado cinco meses ya! Y aunque no me lo creas, creo que hasta Gaara está un poco preocupado por ti (y ambas sabemos que eso es hiperbólico viniendo de él). Cada vez que me encuentro a tu padre en el centro no sé qué decirle. Se me han acabado todas las excusas por que justamente he sabido que tampoco le escribes a él. ¿Qué tan ocupada te tienen los bastardos de Konoha? Con un estoy bien me basta, ¡bastarda!_

 _No te escribiré de vuelta hasta que te dignes a hablarme de vuelta._

 _Sin amor._

 _Temari._

Tiene hasta ganas de llorar.

¡Qué alegría saber de Temari! ¡Dios, como la extraña!

Toma la que sigue. El primer enunciado la hace ruborizar y una pequeña lagrima cae por su mejilla.

 _Mi florecita de cerezo._

 _¿Qué será de ti? Me tienes muy preocupado. No has escrito. ¿Estarás comiendo bien? ¿estarás entrenando bien? ¿estarás durmiendo ocho horas diarias? ¿tendrás amigos? ¿tendrás enemigos? Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a estar lejos de ti, porque cuando te fuiste fue como que me sacaran un riñón. Sé que no se siente poético, y sé que parece difícil e imposible (tu eres la experta en medicina aquí), pero verte todos los días ser feliz, todos los días haciendo desayuno, ayudándome en la galería… y ahora…_

 _No quiero darte pena, sé que debes estar haciendo cosas maravillosas allá, eres la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama, ¡eso no es menor!, pero quiero que sepas que te extraño. Quizás debería acostúmbrame el tiempo que queda a estar solo, pero no lo hago._

 _Siempre serás mi florcita más bonita. La más rosadita, la que floreció en la arena, un clima hostil para cualquiera._

 _Te quiere._

 _Tu papi._

Un pañuelo se posa al frente de sus ojos. Sakura lo toma agradecida, limpiándose el pequeño riachuelo de una tibia gotita que rodo por su mejilla.

Obito no pregunta, en vez de eso coloca una taza de infusión humeante al frente de ella y una para él. Él se sienta al frente de ella, y por primera vez, Sakura le ve la cara completa.

La mitad de su cara esta rasmillada.

Es como cuando miras la piel de la gente que se ha quemado, pero no es una quemadura. No exactamente. Ha sido algún tipo de lesión, quizás por alcance, y lo más seguro es que hayan hecho una cirugía reconstructiva de pómulos, su ojo derecho lo delata, un ojo de esfinge.

— ¿Ya sacaste un veredicto?

— Perdón — Dice Sakura, agachando la cabeza —, se que para ti debe haber sido incomodo, pero te juro que ni siquiera me lo propongo y mi modo médico se enciende. No te hare preguntas al respecto, no me corresponde…

Obito se mantiene en silencio, asintiendo al final. Una suave sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

— Me recuerdas a alguien… — Añade él con aire soñador — ¿es que todos los ninjas médicos sois iguales?

Sakura no sabe que responder.

— Espero que no, de lo contrario todo el mundo realizaría las mismas pasantías, o se especializaría en las mismas áreas… y yo he escogido un área que justamente tiene poca divulgación en la comunidad científica.

— ¿y cuál es esa?

— La oftalmología.

Obito silva de sorpresa.

— ¿Sí? ¿y que estás haciendo?¿que estas estudiando?

— Los _**Dōjutsus**_ — Sakura toma la taza de té y le da un largo sorbo — Los dojustus de los clanes más importante en Konoha, para ser exactos: El sharigan y el Byakugan.

Sakura se siente traspasada por una lanza visual que le lanza Obito. Del miedo coloca la taza de tisana encima de la mesa, y traga pesado ante su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Es por eso que has venido aquí?

Su tono vocal ha dejado de ser amigable.

— ¿C-cómo? Bueno, si, Rin me iba a…

Ella calla cuando Obito comienza a reir sin humor.

Sonríe. Irónico.

— Y yo que pensé que eras una muchacha decente — Niega con la cabeza —, planeas justamente la noche en que Rin llega tarde para estar aquí, no sé cómo lo hiciste, debo admitir que me has sorprendido.

Sakura no entiende ni jota. Entre incomprendida y exaltada, se levanta de la mesa.

— Pero… yo no entiendo — La aflicción demostrada en la cara de Sakura detiene a Obito y su fachada hostil — ¿Qué hice mal, Obito-San?

Obito lo medita. De apoco ambos han tomado posturas de combate: Ella ha tocado su bolso ninja y él está apunto de activar su arma más letal.

Bueno, después de todo, ella vino a esto.

— Bueno — Repone el, irguiéndose completamente. Sakura no alcanza a pestañear cuando observa un iris rojo volverse escarlata, numerosas comas comenzando a girar — Si a esto viniste, esto tendrás.

Sakura exclama un giro ahogado cuando entra en el genjutsu.

.

.

Maldita sea. Era una trampa. Una trampa.

Maldito Teme, su cuerpo siempre se mueve solo. La trampa era para él, y de repente fue muy tarde hacer un clon, fue muy tarde esquivarlo, y Sasuke siempre fue más rápido que Naruto, asi que…

Maldito. Si Mikoto-San llega a ver a su hijo así hará puré de Naruto.

Ojalá Sakura-Chan esté en el hospital. Por favor. Por favor.

Solo un poco más. Solo un poco más.

— Resiste, teme.

.

.

Cuando abre los ojos, ya es de día. Reconoce la pieza, es la suya, la que alquila cada mes. Intenta mover la cabeza, pero es como si le pesara una tonelada. Ni en el peor de sus días producto del alcohol de Suna le habría logrado derribarla de tal manera.

— ¡Ya despertaste! — Alguien dice en la habitación, Sakura cierra los ojos porque hasta eso suena muy fuerte — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura gruñe. Escucha un pequeño suspiro y una persona colocarse al lado suyo. Abre un ojo y se da sombra con el dorso de su mano, la luz molesta un montón.

— ¿Rin?

— Lamento mucho lo que Obito ha hecho — Responde ella con voz apenada —. Todo esto ha sido un gran, gran malentendido. No sé muy bien cómo, pero él ha creído que tú eras una amenaza…

Obito. El sharigan. El dolor. El sufrimiento.

Sakura se estremece en la cama. Recordar le provoca un gran dolor de cabeza. Siente una mano fría en su hombro, y de apoco comienza a relajarse nuevamente en su cama.

El chakra de Rin se siente maravilloso. Se pregunta si el suyo se sentirá igual.

— Le he pedido que te borre todo ese dolor, pero si hay algo que Obito no puede revertir, es la memoria Kinésica, lamentablemente aunque tu mente lo haya olvidado, tu cuerpo no puede olvidar la tortura — Rin frunce los labios, acongojada —. Lo lamento mucho, Sakura. Obito también lo siente… no sabes cuánto.

— ¿por qué? — Ella pronuncia, con una voz muy débil — ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Rin niega con la cabeza suavemente, dando una sonrisa triste.

— No puedo decirte exactamente las razones, pero Obito no es de los que confía en muchas personas, la vida le ha enseñado a ser receloso con los demás, y lamentablemente le diste una impresión equivocada al mencionarle tu estudio de tesis.

Sakura da un largo suspiro, reposando su mano encima de su frente.

— Obito es un Uchiha — Menciona ella después de un largo momento —. Pero por lo que concluyo, el no vive con ellos, ¿es por eso que…actuó de esa forma? Fue justo después de decirle que estaba trabajando en conjunto con su clan y el clan Hyuga.

Rin sonríe, pero Sakura puede atestiguar que era una sonrisa política: falsa. Ella da un pequeño aplauso y se levanta.

— Eres una muchacha muy inteligente Sakura — Rin toma su mochila ninja y se calza sus sandalias en el recibidor de la pieza —, estoy segura….hm…. estoy segura de que sacaras luego tu tesis.

— ¡Hey! — Sakura se sienta de golpe en la cama y se agarra la frente de puro dolor — ¡Necesitaba hablar contigo de eso! No me digas que te marcharas a esa larga misión que hace un tiempo me mencionaste….

Rin sonríe de nuevo. Esta vez completamente verdadera.

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora me encontrarás más seguido en mi cabaña, cuando tengas tiempo te puedes ir a dar una vuelta.

Sakura lo mira confundida.

— ¿Es por lo que paso con Obito? —Le pregunta en un murmullo de voz — ¿No quieres dejarlo solo?

Las mejillas de Rin se sonrosan levemente y juega con sus manos como si estuviera nerviosa, entre excitada y contenta.

— Más bien él no me quiere dejar sola a mi… — Repone con una carcajada al final.

Su risa muere en su garganta cuando tocan el timbre y se escucha un 'frente abre la puerta ahora'

— Bueno, veo que ya tienes visitas. ¡Hasta luego, Sakura!

Rin desaparece en una nube cuando Ino abre la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

No la saluda, mas bien le lanza una gran bolsa que la derriba encima de ella, rebotando contra el colchón.

— ¿Buenos días para ti también?

— ¡Calla! — Ino la apunta con un dedo acusador — ¡Se supone que ayer entrabas en turno al hospital! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡todo el mundo estaba buscándote! ¿y que hacías tú? ¡pues aquí, muy bien durmiendo! ¿si quiera hiciste lo que Tsunade-sama te mando? ¡No me pongas esa cara de impávida!, la ropa, ilusa, ¿fuiste a comprarte ropa? — Ante la negación de Sakura, Ino se cruza de brazos — ¡Por eso te la he traído! Ahora vístete luego, ¡tenemos que ir al hospital!

Sakura se tapa con el cobertor, parece una gran cuncuna. Ino coloca los ojos en blanco y va hacia ella, destapándola.

— ¡No estoy bromeando, Suna! — Ino toma a la chica desde el cuello de su camisa y la zarandea — ¡Sasuke-kun está internado!

Aquello la hace salir de su habitación rápidamente.

.

.

— Cuéntamelo todo — Es lo primero que le dice la chica de cabellos rosados cuando ingresa a la habitación. Naruto le sigue detrás, el cansancio claramente visible en su rostro

— Fue una emboscada — Explica el, pisándole los talones a la muchacha — Sasuke me cubrió, fue un escudo humano. La vieja-

— Tsunade-sama…

— …lo opero, y ya debería estar mejor, fue complicado, pero ha dicho que dentro del día debería despertar.

— Oh, no te preocupes — Sakura mira la ficha clínica de Sasuke, abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Levanta su vista para ver a Naruto — Va a despertar.

Cuando entran a la habitación, Itachi les da la espalda, observando la ventana.

Sakura otorga un leve saludo y camina hacia la camilla donde reposa Sasuke. Sus parpados cerrados claro indicio que está durmiendo. A pesar de toda la rabia que siente (sin razón) se evapora completamente cuando observa el cuerpo de Sasuke por primera vez en una camilla, ahí está, completamente cansado, pequeñas heridas adornan sus brazos, su piel nívea. Su piel perfecta. Los tubos entrándose a su piel.

Es una imagen que no pertenece a él.

Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre fuerte. Frio, pero vivo. Su solo nombre impone respeto, pero verlo ahí, frágil, casi… casi muerto, la destruye.

No quiere llorar. No debería. Sasuke la ha tratado tan mal en sus últimos encuentros. El no merece sus lágrimas, por supuesto que no, pero maldito sea él y esta preocupación constante por él. Por que aun que quisiera hacerse la desentendida del tema y dar media vuelta, cuando se trata de él no puede. No puede.

Toma su mano entre la suyas y la sube hasta la altura de sus labios, besándola suavemente. Se percata en lo fría que esta, cuando lo que más recuerda es su mano grande, callosa, caliente. Naruto se siente sobrar en la habitación por este encuentro tan íntimo, Itachi analiza todo con su imponente mirada desde un extremo del cuarto.

A nadie le pasa por alto que este gesto es mucho más que un apretón de una amiga.

Parece mucho más íntimo.

Es más: Sasuke abre los ojos y a pesar de estar levemente desorientado y adolorido, lo primero que siente es su mano ser apretada, y lo primero que ve es un destello rosado.

Ella no sonríe. Tampoco se pone triste. Solo lo mira.

No dicen nada. ¿para qué? Si hablan con los ojos.

* * *

Tengo una excusa demasiado buena de por qué no he actualizado: Hace menos de un mes me cambie de ciudad, vivo sola (en una pieza) y conseguí un trabajo tiempo completo. El cambio ha sido dificil. No tengo parientes aquí, y solo tengo una amiga de la universidad que me ayudo a conseguir el trabajo en el que estoy ahora.

Comprenderan que la adaptación ha sido compleja, sobre todo por el clima y el tema de que: NO. TENGO. COCINA. (me muero)

Lo peor de todo es que he sabido muy bien como va la historia, digo, quería continuarla TANTO, PERO TANTO TANTO y no tenía el tiempo. Trabajar canza, les juro, y esto de no saber el recorrido de los buses, que supermercado queda más cerca…. Todo eso cansa.

Llego a mi casa a invernar por que en esta ciudad no hay mucho que hacer. Diremos que es una ciudad olvidada de la mano de dios.

La historia la continuare, por supuesto que sí.

Pero quería comentarles que por estos cambios, lo mas probable es que me demore aún más en continuarla. Principalmente por que camino y me canso. Pensar me cansa. Estoy tan cansada que me duermo a las 21.00 hrs. Un horario guagua maravilloso.

Asi que, espero que me comprendan. Estoy adaptándome y en verdad espero que las actualizaciones sean mas rapidas (de hecho, el próximo capitulo ya esta escrito, me falta editarlo solamente) asi que pensaremos que todo estará bien y volverá ala normalidad.

No saben como CUANTO me quiero devolver a mi ciudad, pero esa no es la solución. Volver nunca es la solución.

En fin. ¿Qué piensan del capitulo? ¿les gustó? Sé que no tiene NADA de amor, pero les aseguro que el que viene se viene MUY bueno. Sasuxsaku 4 evah.

Eso. Y le pueden agradecer al review del anónimo que me escribió 'ya ha pasado un mes'. Les juro que me sentí terrible que abri Word y me puse a escribir inmediatamente. Necesito recordatorios. Gracias por ese!

Ahora, lo que nos compete: existen 3 razones de por qué este capitulo se titula así. Si alguien me dice esas tres razones, me sentiré mega feliz por que quiere decir que ha capatado los subtemas de la historia.

Saludos!


	9. las conexiones

09\. Las conexiones.

— Buenos días Sai — Sakura deja caer una pila de pesados libros en la mesa de la biblioteca, sonriéndole maliciosamente a la secretaria obsesionada con el silencio —, ¿Cómo estás?

El no responde, ensimismado está en su dibujo.

— Que bueno, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar — Ella le da unas palmaditas amistosas en su espalda alta, moviendo involuntariamente el brazo del dibujante y arruine el actual retrato en el que trabaja(ba)

Sai la mira como si le quisiera sacarle la cabeza.

— Lo siento — Dice retrayendo la comisura de sus labios —, es que no me hablabas y… ¿estás en la fase de mutismo selectivo? Por qué en verdad quería preguntarte cómo van los dibujos que te he encargado, ya sabes, los del ojo humano.

Sai – con la misma cara de nada – saca un pergamino y se lo extiende.

— ¿Qué? — Sakura parpadea, aceptando el pergamino — ¡No me digas! ¿ya lo terminaste? Vaya, Sai, en verdad cuando se trata de pintar, eres la perfección.

Sai la mira largamente, observando su reacción. Todo artista le gusta saber que emociones emergen del observador cuando aprecia la obra…

… aunque esta obra en particular sea sobre redes neuronales y capas muy finas del globo ocular.

— Te ha quedado maravilloso, ¡hasta te tomaste el tiempo de hacer cada hebra del nervio ocular!

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Sakura quita su vista del pergamino y mira a Sai. Tiene un par de ojeras que antes no tenía, y parece un poco más borde que lo habitual. Seguramente estuvo tan ensimismado trabajando en esto que ni siquiera durmió. Sakura le sonríe empáticamente y toca su hombro de manera suave.

— ¿Sabes? — Sakura toma asiento a su lado —, hoy Ino me ha dicho que es una fecha importante en Konoha, algo de un festival que celebra lo contrario, ¿sabes algo tú de eso?

Sai observa a Sakura, luego su pergamino dibujado magistralmente, y luego a Sakura de nuevo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir de mi dibujo?

Sakura inspira profundamente. Ya le está tocando las casillas.

— Sai — Pronuncia la silaba, marcada —, estoy intentando agradecerte el gesto. ¿te parece que vayamos esta noche juntos al festival del día contrario? Me gustaría aprender de la cultura de tu aldea, y a ti también te vendría bien sociabilizar un poco más y no gastar tanto tiempo dibujando.

— ¿Crees que únicamente gasto mi tiempo dibujando?

Sus palabras son duras. A pesar de su cara lacónica, Sai está increíblemente enojado (eso es algo que de apoco se ha dado cuenta la kunoichi)

— No, Sai, me has sacado de contexto, lo que quiero decir, más bien hacer, es agradecerte por tu maravilloso dibujo: Te quiero invitar esta noche a la fiesta-

— Vaya — Sai pestañea un par de veces y gira su cabeza en dirección a Sakura, perplejo — No sabía que tenías sentimientos por mí.

El parpado de Sakura comienza a tiritar.

— ¿C-cómo?

— Me estas invitando formalmente a salir, de noche, solos tu y yo, a una fiesta. — De la nada, saca su libro de habilidades sociales y cita en voz alta — pues, aquí dice que una **cita romántica** es una actividad social realizada, por lo general, por dos personas con el objeto de evaluar la idoneidad mutua como compañero o compañera en una relación íntima o de pareja, ver si el compañero es apropiado — Sai baja su libro, no entendiendo el desconcierto de la chica — por ende, me quieres evaluar como un potencial compañero sexual.

Potencial compañero sexual. ¿Quién diablos llamaría un polvo de una noche así?

Sai, el haría eso.

— Espera, espera, para — Sakura levanta ambas manos entre los dos —, mi intención no es del ámbito romántico, yo quiero salir contigo para que nos divirtamos entre los dos, conozcamos más gente y pasemos un buen rato. Repito y enfatizo, no estoy buscando nada romántico en ti…ni mucho menos sexual.

— Entonces… — La manzana de adán de Sai sube y baja, mira para todos lados y luego se acerca a Sakura —, ¿eso quieres decir que eres lesbiana?

Un fuerte golpe retumba en toda la biblioteca.

Sakura tiene paciencia, pero no tanta.

.

.

— ¡¿C-como que un mes?!

La boca de Naruto alcanza a tocar el piso de tan abierta que esta. Tsunade ni siquiera lo mira, sigue rellenando la ficha clínica de Sasuke a un costado de la cama. El aludido permanece sentado en la camilla y mira sin animo a la Hokage.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? — Retorna Tsunade, dándole la espalda — ¿Quién fue el que se usó como escudo humano? Ustedes dos están bastantes grandes para que yo le tenga que decir cómo comportarse en una misión. Tú, — La godaime mira a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido —, tienes suerte que yo estuviera justo en el hospital, de lo contrario estarías en el jardín trasero de tu clan.

Una forma liviana de decir en el cementerio.

Sasuke centra su cabeza y cierra los ojos. Nunca ha sentido el cariño que ha sentido Naruto a al godaime, y sus lecturas son especialmente molestas por que a diferencia de las demás personas, él entiende que la Hokage está en un nivel mucho – mucho mayor del que él alguna vez estará.

Cuando Tsunade está por marcharse, se sorprende de escuchar la voz rasposa de Sasuke.

— Si hubiese estado otra persona, igual hubiese salido con vida.

Tsunade se irgue. Es raro que un Uchiha – cualquier Uchiha, en verdad - alabe a otra persona, pero se siente extrañamente bien que lo haga de manera tan natural. Y que se refiera de aquella persona a la que considera ser su obra maestra en el mundo médico.

— Quizás — Es lo único que repone Tsunade antes de marcharse.

Una sonrisa alumbra su rostro. Una sonrisa que Naruto ni Sasuke observan.

.

.

Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane están sentados frente a frente. En la mesa que los separa, existe cinco folios ninja, tres de ellos abiertos completamente, dos cerrados aguantando al lado. Al final de la mesa se ve un reporte completo de la policía de Konoha, y el nombre de la única detenida marcado en la primera hoja.

— Le dimos el visto bueno a Tsunade para que tuviera una aprendiz que no es de esta villa — Utatane desliza el papel hacia Mitokado, arrugando la nariz —, sin embargo, esta clase de comportamiento es intolerable en nuestra comunidad, ¿Por qué esta chiquilla siquiera sigue siendo su aprendiz? ¿Por qué no ha recibido una sanción como corresponde?

— Eso no es solo lo más preocupante — el hombre se rasca la barba —, recientemente esta mañana me han dicho que han visto a nuestra Hokage caminar por el hospital, y si mis fuentes no me fallan, ella estaría, escúchame bien Utatane, atendiendo a los pacientes. ¡Nuestra Hokage atendiendo los pacientes, cuando existen tantos problemas en la aldea de los que se tiene que hacer cargo!

Ambos guardan silencio. Mitokado suspira y restriega sus manos.

— Tal parece….es hora de escoger un nuevo Hokage, ¿no crees Utatane?

Ella asiente, levantándose de su asiento.

— Prepara tu seleccionado, citaré a una reunión extraordinaria con Tsunade.

.

.

— Ah, no me digas

(suspiro)

— Solo… solo fui porque en su ficha clínica está la indicación de cambiar sus vendajes

— Y él no te dejo, ¿no es así?

(suspiro nuevamente)

— ¿Crees que dejará a alguna enfermera le cambie las vendas?

— …

— ¿Por qué no mejor llamamos a Haruno-san?

.

.

Un portazo. Ino levanta su mirada de la ficha clínica que rellena(ba) con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y esa cara de perros que traes, Sakura?

Ella se deja caer en la silla continua. Lo único que es capaz de levantar es su cabeza para hablar

— Si invito a un chico… un amigo, a la fiesta de esta noche… — Ella deja caer su pesado bolso al suelo —, ¿se considera eso como una cita?

Ino abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Quién es tu cita?

Sakura resopla, limpiando su frente de su largo flequillo.

— ¿Entonces si es una cita?

— Dos personas de sexo opuesto — Ino extiende un dedo —, de noche — otro dedo —, en una fiesta con alcohol — tercer dedo levantado —. Suena como una cita.

Sakura se tapa la cara con sus manos, resoplando fuertemente.

— Dios, nunca creí que diría esto, pero Sai tiene más habilidades sociales que yo-

— ¿Sai? ¿Tu cita es Sai? — Ino se tapa la boca mientras se ríe a carcajada limpia —. Pensé era otra persona, ¡dios santo! ¿Por qué si quiera te tomas en serio esto? ¡solo es Sai! Dile que no es una cita y todo estará bien.

— ¡Pues eso le dije! — Las mejillas de Sakura se tornan tan brillantes como su voz — ¡y me dijo que era lesbiana!

— ¡Vaya! — Una chica de dos moños abre la puerta de la oficina. Sakura e Ino la reciben observándola entrar, al menos laprimera nunca la ha visto por aquí —. Creo que me entere de algo que no debía.

— Frente, ella es Ten-Ten – Ino extiende la palma de su mano a la recién llegada, ladeando la cabeza — Ten-Ten, ella es frentesota, o Suna, o rosadita, o como prefieras llamarla.

— Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura — Ella pronuncia con los dientes apretados, lanzando dagas ópticas a Ino. Se levanta de su asiento y extiende su mano —. Un gusto.

— Bueno, te diría que es un gusto también, pero llevo más de quince minutos esperando por una atención médica.

Sakura abre más sus parpados.

— ¿He?¿estabas agendada para hoy? — La aprendiz toma la ficha clínica, leyendo cada uno de los nombres de sus pacientes (como si no los hubiera memorizado como hace cada mañana) y baja la ficha cuando comprueba que ella no está —. No te tengo anotada y además recordaría tu nombre, por ser paciente nueva. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Ten Ten da una hojeada por encima de su hombro, verificando que efectivamente no hay nadie que pueda estar observando la sala de examinación, y luego se levanta la blusa, observándose un chorro de sangre, a un costado de su plano abdomen.

En menos de dos segundos Sakura ha colocado a Ten Ten encima de la camilla; Ino preparando todos los implementos para realizar una curación.

— ¿Un kunai?

Ten ten sonríe de lado

— ¿Crees que un Kunai podría haber hecho esto? ¡Por favor! — Ella rueda los ojos al aire —, por suerte te dedicas a la medicina, esto ni de cerca se parece a una cortada por Kunai: fue un tantō, hoy estaba practicando con Neji…

— ¿Neji- _san_ te hizo esto?

Sakura intenta calmar su voz, un médico no puede demostrar odio con solo hablar.

— No — La castaña saca una lengua juguetonamente —, me lo hice yo misma. De hecho, fue Neji quien me dijo que debía venir al hospital, la verdad encuentro que es un corte sin importancia…

— ¿Sin importancia, dices? — Sakura levanta aún más la polera de Ten Ten, provocándole un sonrojo — ¿Sabes cuantas heridas tienes solamente en esta parte? ¡Lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo hacer nada, están cicatrizadas! ¿Cómo es que te las hiciste?

— Frente — Ino coloca la bandeja de metal en la mesa al lado de la camilla —, Todos saben que Ten Ten es una especialista en armas ninjas, por supuesto que su piel va a estar cubierta de heridas, si a eso se dedica.

Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

Sakura tose de manera incomoda.

— No te preocupes — Ten Ten le sonríe —, yo, a diferencia de otras personas, entiendo que no seas de aquí y que aún no conozcas a todas las personas. Tómalo con calma.

Sakura le sonríe agradecidamente. De toda la gente que ha tenido que atender, Ten Ten ha resultado ser la más comprensible de todos.

Sus manos comienzas a emanar el chakra verde y Ten Ten baja su mirada, observando maravillada.

— Vaya, es verdad lo que dicen, te demoras menos de un segundo en canalizar chakra en tus manos — Sakura siente la suave presión que ejerce sus dedos cuando Ten Ten respira de forma abdominal —, eres la aprendiz de Tsunade-Sama, ¿no es verdad?

La pelirosa asiente y antes que ella pueda contestar cualquier cosa, Ten Ten gira su cabeza hacia la muralla distinta.

— Cuando pequeña, mi sueño siempre fue ser su aprendiz — comenta con voz soñadora — Lo quise con todas mis fuerzas cuando apenas era una Genin, pero ese sueño se destruyó cuando me di cuenta que era pésima en el control del chakra y bueno, cuando básicamente le dijo a Lee que no podía seguir siendo ninja. Ahí no me quise parecer a ella nunca más.

Sakura levanta su cabeza desde la herida y observa a Ten Ten de forma preocupada.

— ¿Cuándo le dijo eso?

Ten Ten gira su cabeza para mirarla.

— Hace mucho tiempo, después de los exámenes chunnin: Lee tuvo una pelea terrible con Gaara, lo dejo completamente destrozado y todos pensamos que era su final… por suerte siguió vivo a pesar de esa pelea, Tsunade-sama se encargó de mantenerlo vivo, por supuesto, pero fue ella misma quien destruyó sus sueños de seguir siendo ninja.

— Pero… — Sakura aleja sus manos, ahora apenas visible una pequeña mueca rosada en el estómago de Ten Ten — Lee sigue siendo ninja, y uno de los mejores, si debo agregar.

La castaña se ríe.

— No le digas eso de frente, se enamorará aún más de ti de lo que ya está _, oh_ , no pongas esa cara, es un secreto a voces que tú eres su nueva conquista, pero descuida, el pobre nunca ha podido conquistar a nadie… solo te pido que no lo hagas sufrir, ni le des ideas erróneas… es mi amigo, y no lo quiero ver sufrir-

— ¡Ino-San! — una enfermera entra por la puerta, interrumpiendo a Ten Ten — Han llegado sus compañeros de grupo, uno de ellos viene muy mal, con dolor de estomago.

Sakura y Ten Ten observan a Ino suspirar y caminar con aire cansado hacia la puerta.

— Ya vuelvo, probablemente debe ser Choji, comio más de la cuenta y ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me hacen perder el tiempo así!

La puerta se cierra y Sakura vuelve a mirar a Ten Ten.

— Por supuesto — Ella asiente, y colocando ambas manos en todos los cuadrantes estomacales, a realizando movimientos circulares –. Dime si te duele cuando te toco. ¿Molestia, dolor, punzadas, quemazón…?

Ten Ten niega con la cabeza.

— Nada doc.

— Muy bien — Sakura asiente y saca un pergamino del bolsillo de su bata médica, y se desase el tomate que ha sido sostenido por un lápiz, en su pelo —, nada de entrenamiento por hoy. Cuando digo nada, es nada. Y si te mantienes lejos de las armas, mucho mejor. Es muy poco probable que tu herida se infecte, pero uno no siempre puede estar segura. Si sientes fiebres, dolor, enrojecimiento, tienes que volver inmediatamente. Inmediatamente. ¿Entiendes? Nada de jugar con armas-

— ¡Dios! — Ten ten le arrebata el papel de las manos, saltando de la cama — ¡Eres peor que mi madre!, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, aunque no me guste la parte de 'no jugar con armas', puedo seguir una orden médica. Sin embargo ¿Qué crees que hare durante toda la tarde? ¡me aburriré como una ostra si no puedo entrenar con mis armas!

Sakura anuda su bolígrafo nuevamente en su cabello, volviendo a tomar forma de tomate.

— Bueno, tengo un par de Uchiwas que te podría prestar para que los renueves — Ella se da media vuelta, tomando la bandeja de plata que Ino había colocado antes —, están gastados y requieren ser afilados.

— ¿Tus abanicos? — Sakura detiene sus pasos abruptamente cuando Ten Ten se coloca al frente de ella con dos estrellas en sus ojos—- ¿Los traes contigo? ¿Los puedo ver? ¿Dónde están?

— E…¿era una broma? — Una gotita de sudor aparece en su frente — No pensé que en verdad quisieras renovar mis armas…son muy antiguas, no tienen nada de original.

— ¡Mejor aún! Renovar armas antiguas es lo que más me gusta hacer, ¡anda, muéstramelas!

Sakura mira por encima de su hombro, no hay nadie más que ellas dos.

— La verdad es que no debería, no está permitido el uso de armas en el hospital, _tú_ también sabes esa regla.

Ten Ten pone los ojos en blanco, negando con su cabeza de manera impaciente.

— No las usaremos, las veremos. Estoy segura que existe un vacío legal respecto a analizar armas en el hospital. ¡Anda, sácalas ya!

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sakura saca uno de los cilindros de metal a Ten Ten, y se lo pasa. La chica de las armas da un chillido de emoción con la boca cerrada, apretando un botón que logra abrir el abanico, brillando ante la luz fosforescente del hospital.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¡Me encanta! ¿pero cómo puedes utilizarlo? Es horriblemente pesado y poco práctico de llevar, te debes lastimar mucho la muñeca para maniobrarlo de manera adecuada. Este tipo de metal se utilizaba a finales del siglo veinte, así que puedo asegurar que tus bebes deben tener al menos seis centenares de años, apuesto que fueron pasados de generación en generación, ¿hm?

Sakura debe pestañear un par de veces para poder contestar.

— Err, algo así. Eran de mi madre, bueno, mi mamá usaba otros que eran más nuevos, supongo, esto deben haber sido de mi abuela, los cuidaba como hueso de santo, por eso puede que sean un poco más pesados, son antiguos… pero nunca pensé que eran tan antiguos.

— ¿y nunca te mandaste a hacer unos? Sé que en Suna tienen las mejores fábricas de abanicos, son las más conocidas a nivel mundial, eso es lo que se suele hacer cuando uno ingresa a la academia ninja — Ten Ten le sonríe — Yo aún utilizo el primer Kunai que mis padres me regalaron cuando ingrese a la academia. ¿no es esa una costumbre de todas las aldeas ninjas?

La tensión de Sakura aumenta.

— Bueno, mis padres no hicieron eso… ellos querían que me dedicara al negocio familiar… ser ninja nunca estuvo en mis planes…

Ten Ten guarda el filo del abanico y mira a Sakura expectante.

— Pero eres ninja, de todas formas, deberían haberte dado algún estímulo cuando ingresaste a la academia, o quizás después de eso…

Sakura niega con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

— Es una historia muy larga… — Mira hacia el techo tanteando sus opciones —, pero digamos que por necesidad tuve que aprender a utilizar estos abanicos y…me he acostumbrado a ellos — Ten Ten observa la cara de melancolía que lleva Sakura, mirando el cilindro que sostiene su mano con devoción —. Son todo lo que tengo.

La pelirosa intenta extender su mano para tomar el cilindro, pero Ten Ten lo aleja de un rápido reflejo.

— Bien, te propongo un trato. Como son unas armas demasiado preciadas por ti, me llevare solo uno de tus abanicos y lo mejoraré — Ante la cara de pánico de Sakura, Ten Ten vuelve a extender el cilindro — Hey, no te obligaré a hacerlo, se te nota en la cara lo importante que son para ti. Solo te digo que puedo mejorarlos: agregar un par de sorpresas, algo con hilos, por ejemplo, lo que tanto le gusta a la gente de Suna… quizás aliviar el peso. ¿Qué me dices? Si quieres algo más simple, puedo afilarlos hasta que te cortes tu misma y pulirlos hasta que parezcan nuevos…

La voz de Ten Ten se va perdiendo hasta que solo mira a Sakura mirar su arma empaquetada. La duda clara en sus ojos.

— Son todo lo que tengo — Repite, levantando su cabeza parar mirarla —, sin embargo, quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti, dame alguna prueba para poder confiarte mi bien más preciado.

Ten Ten sonríe y saca de su bolsillo ninja un kunai.

— Bien, te lo cambiaré momentáneamente por esto — Sakura toma el Kunai en su mano. Pequeño, filoso, unos números, una fecha, grabada al inicio —. Es el kunai del que te hable, mi primer Kunai, así tu también te llevas uno de mis bienes más preciados.

La sonrisa de Sakura es kilométrica y toma el arma en su totalidad, empuñándolo hacia Ten Ten, quien aprisiona contra el tubo de metal de ella.

— ¡Frente!

El intercambio no dura mucho. Ambas guardan sus armas antes que Ino abra la puerta de par en par.

— ¡Ven, ahora!

.

.

Itachi observa las nubes moverse.

Sabe que la naturaleza es sabia, porque de los quince kilómetros a la redonda que logra percibir con su estudiado modo ninja, ni si quiera se asoma un alma viviente.

Cierra los ojos y escucha los gritos amortiguados de su madre contra los de su padre.

— … _¡eso no me interesa! ¡Es mi hijo, nuestro hijo! ¿Quiénes son ellos para prohibirme ver a mi propio hijo! ¡Iré, lo juró, iré aun que tú te interpongas!_

— _Mikoto, razona. Hicimos un pacto, y sabíamos que llevaría consecuencias. Estas son las consecuencias que debemos pagar._

— _¡No! ¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de visitar a mi hijo al hospital luego de casi perder su vida con un error que el cometió cuando apenas era un niño? ¡no me importa! ¡ellos no pueden negarme ver mi pequeño! ¡Sasuke no ha hecho nada más que ser un shinobi ejemplar durante todos estos años! ¡ha cumplido cada paso de su condena! ¿Por qué… por qué no lo dejan libre? ¡ya ha pasado...!_

Itachi comienza a caminar.

Es cuando comienza a sollozar su madre que lo descoloca.

Baja su máscara ANBU antes de emprender camino al hospital.

.

.

— Bueno, ¿pero no eras tu quien me decías tener a tu compañero aquí era normal, con todo lo que comía?

(ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH)

— Pues sí, pero no suele ser así de histriónico (DOLOR), generalmente es una dolencia sencilla y se queda dormido de tanto que ha comido y (NOOOOOOOOOOO) ¡Choji, por favor, mantente quieto!

— Shikamaru- San — Sakura lo llama —, ¿Cuándo notaste que Choji-San comenzaba con estos dolores?

— ¿Qué se yo? — Shikamaru dice con una gota en la frente, mientras intenta sostener un brazo de su compañero — Fuimos a una barbacoa, y antes de esto había dicho que se sentía 'pesado', pero Choji siempre tiene buen apetito. Haz las matemáticas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que le dolía el estómago antes de comer? — Ten Ten junta las cejas mientras retiene el otro brazo, con mucho esfuerzo

Todos miran a Sakura, mientras intenta detener una de sus piernas.

— No me miren así, necesito que lo inmovilicen para poder tocar su estómago —

Alguien abre la puerta.

— ¡Haruno-San!, necesito que…

— ¡Mamane-San, justo a tiempo! — Sakura apunta con su cabeza hacia la situación — Necesito de su ayuda, por favor venga aquí y ayude a retener al paciente mientras lo analizo

— Pero, Haruno-san, yo venía por que el paciente de la habitación—

(¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)

— ¡Venga, ahora, por favor! — Comanda Sakura.

La enfermera no pierde el tiempo y pronto intercambia el puesto con Sakura. La aprendiz, por fin con las manos desocupadas, no pierde tiempo en colocar sus manos en el gran estomago del Choji, pero este se retuerce aún más cuando siente el flujo del chakra hacerle cosquillas al costado. Esto provoca que Ten Ten pierda un brazo e Ino un pie.

— ¡Deben sostenerlo, si no no podré evaluar que está mal!

— ¡Pues sorpresa, frentesota! ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo aquí? — Ino repone con furia, tomando nuevamente el pie de Choji — ¡Son varios kilos los que debemos sostener aquí! Necesitamos más gente.

Sakura escucha pasivamente la plétora de Ino, mientras que con sus manos intenta aplicar chacra una vez más, provocando que Choji se mueva aún más fuerte que antes.

No sirve. El chakra no podrá funcionar ahora.

¿y si solo utiliza la palpación? Con un fruncimiento de ceja, levanta la indumentaria de Choji hasta exponer su gran barriga, y comienza a tocar cada cuadrante.

Acción – reacción: de una patada Choji manda a volar a Ten Ten, quien del impulso por esquivarlo debe salir de la habitación. Todos comparten miradas de preocupación.

Sakura siente cada minuto avanzar. Es primera vez que debe lidiar con un paciente con esta cantidad de grasa. Generalmente los shinobi se caracterizan por su implacable alimentación, un índice de masa muscular que llega a dar envidia, así como la cooperación y empatía.

Choji no es ninguna de esas.

¿Cómo poder evaluar con esta cantidad de grasa? Estimar como estará cada cuadrante gástrico y…

— ¿Qué es este alboroto?

Sakura intenta no poner los ojos en blanco. _Neji_ tiene la particularidad de hacerle sentir como si fuera inferior.

Por suerte Ten Ten viene a su lado, y en grandes pasos, le explica lo que sucede.

Sakura yace justo al lado de Choji, ideando hipótesis. Busca síntomas de manera visual: Sudor (fiebre), encogimiento de extremidades en torno a un punto específico (dolor agudo - estomacal), manchas de bilis en su vestimenta (vómito)

Bien, claramente es un síntoma gastrointestinal.

— ¿Y qué haces parada ahí? ¿Por qué no haces algo?

Sakura da una respiración profunda. Ten Ten se sienta y hace una mueca nerviosa con la boca.

— Neji, Sakura está pensando en una situación…

— Pues claramente no está funcionando — Levanta la palma de su mano — Mira como esta Choji, ¿en que ha ayudado?

— ¿Pues por qué no ayudas tú? — Espanta la pelirosa, con voz levemente venenosa para ser médico — ¿Por qué no usas tus geniales ojos y nos dices que va mal con mi paciente?

Es solo una provocación, se dice Sakura, pero efectiva, porque Neji hace justamente eso y activa su Byakugan en menos de un segundo. Ella se sorprende. ¿en verdad Neji podrá ver la alteración en su paciente? Quizás vera una alteración estomacal de la red de chakra, ¿pero el lugar exacto, sería capaz de observar el sistema digestivo de principio a fin con sus ojos? Bueno, claramente no, a menos que estuviera siendo alimentado por una fuente de chakra, ¿pero cómo entraría al sistema digestivo?

Sakura abre la boca sorprendida. Ino es la única que se da cuenta que ella ya ha descubierto una forma de evaluar y le sonríe.

Neji aún analiza el cuerpo de Choji con sus ojos, observando su red de chakra y lo desactiva cuando la pelirosa se abalanza a su lado para tomar una jarra de agua con un vaso.

— Neji-San — Le dice Sakura, mientras sirve el agua en el vaso —, impregnare mi chakra en el agua y le hare beber a Choji, le pediré que por favor active una vez más su Byakugan para observar el agua pasar por la vía digestiva, y ver si detecta algún problema.

— ¡Que buena idea, Sakura! — Ten Ten dice entusiasmada — ¡así podremos ver dentro de Choji!

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? — Repone el con el ceño fruncido — Sé solo conocimientos básicos de anatomía, ¿Cómo podre darme cuenta de que existe alguna perturbación?

Sakura se posiciona al lado de Choji con el vaso floreciendo en verde por su chakra mientras Ino lo sienta en la camilla

— No te preocupes, es algo experimental, solo debe decirme que es lo que ve con gran detalle y definición. Choji — Sakura toca el brazo de su paciente con preocupación —, por favor, tome este líquido, le hará bien.

— ¡No! ¡No más comida! — Pide Choji

Ino arrebata el vaso de las manos de Sakura.

— ¡Te lo tomas y ya! — Comanda y en un rápido movimiento, le abre la boca y vierte todo el contenido del vaso en su boca.

(Sakura da gracias que la deglución es un reflejo y no una a voluntariedad)

Toda la sala se queda en silencio, salvo por la queja lastimosa de Choji.

Neji se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar.

— Ya paso la faringe… no se observa nada fuera de lo normal, ahora pasa por el esófago, realiza unas ondas extrañas con el líquido…

— Son movimientos peristálticos, es normal — Asiente Sakura — Continúe.

— Sigue en el esófago, ha pasado el diafragma, pasa una especie de compuerta, pero se devuelve de nuevo… baja y sube por un momento, pero luego baja completamente — Neji sube su mirada, esperando un análisis.

— Es un hiato diafragmático — Ella niega con la cabeza — Eso es esperable en personas con sobrepeso, no puede ser la causa de este dolor tan intenso, dado que es algo que tiene, quizás, desde niño. De todas formas, es bueno saberlo-

— no veo… parte del agua se pierde en esta parte del camino…

— Si, es normal, existen estructuras que están por delante de otras, es normal que se pierdan…

— Ahí — Neji apunta el cuadrante gástrico inferior derecho — sucede algo extraño, parte del agua continua avanzando, pero otra está estancada, no avanza, es… como un gusano, flaco como un dedo.

— ¿Flaco? ¿Choji tiene algo flaco en su cuerpo? — Pseudo bromea Ino, mientras agarra a Choji con sus brazos.

Pasan dos cosas en ese momento:

1\. Choji comienza a gritar como desquiciado.

2\. Sakura grita con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Es apendicitis!

.

.

Sasuke finge dormir por varias razones:

Así evita hablar con las personas.

Siempre le ha gustado mantener los ojos cerrados, más que abiertos.

Imagina que puede estar en otro lugar, como por ejemplo en su cama en su pieza. Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.

Pero finge, por que justamente no puede dormir, aunque quisiera.

E Itachi lo sabe también, por eso no se molesta en despertarlo, a pesar de parecer un príncipe en la cama con una respiración matemáticamente correcta para dormir.

— Tus vendas lucen sucias.

Sasuke no abre los ojos, pero ambos saben que él lo está escuchando.

— Seguramente las enfermeras deberían venir a cambiártelas, hermano, se podrían infectar.

Un fruncimiento de ceño. Aún los ojos cerrados. Para los demás podría lucir como un mísero intercambio físico, pero Itachi sabe que es mucho más y sonríe.

— ¿Sakura-San no ha venido a evaluarte?

Su respiración cambia. Abre los ojos.

Que interesante cambio. Itachi sonríe sin hacer una sonrisa.

 _Sasuke es tan obvio. Un niño pequeño._

— Las vendas aún sirven.

— Ah — Itachi ladea la cabeza. Sasuke ni siquiera puede controlar el tono de su voz. A veces es tan encantador —, claro. De todas formas, sería bueno que alguien las cambiara — Su hermano toma una venda que enrolla su antebrazo y ladea la mirada hacia la bandeja de comida intacta que yace al lado de su cama — Veo que tampoco tienes apetito.

Sasuke aleja su brazo (la venda) de los dedos de Itachi y observa por la ventana. El mayor cierra los ojos, casi sacudiendo los hombros en una risa silenciosa.

Tan pequeño.

— Enfermo que come no muere, Sasuke.

Itachi puede sentir como su hermano se refrena para activar su Sharigan.

— No estoy enfermo.

— No, claro que no — Itachi camina hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, tomando asiento en el único sillón de visita — De todas maneras, pensé que saldrías antes de esta noche, tal parece estarás más tiempo aquí de lo que pensábamos.

Sasuke levanta una ceja, casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Oh, se te olvidó? — El mayor deja entrever una mano dese la abertura de su abrigo ninja — Es noche de festival.

Sasuke cierra los ojos (para evitar colocarlos en blanco) y hunde aún más su cabeza en la almohada. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? El día más tonto del año, otra de las festividades insulsas de su aldea. ¿Qué sentido tiene que los hombres hagan cosas de mujeres y viceversa? El tema de cambiar sus vestimentas parece aburrirlo hasta la medula, sin embargo, Itachi parece todo lo contrario. Cada año parece disfrutarlo más.

— Ah, claro, se me olvido que no te gusta — El cierra los ojos —, pero sería bueno que esta noches estuvieras acompañado, recuerda lo que dicen: Si ves los fuegos artificiales de la media noche con alguien, será un buen compañero de vida.

Ahora si, Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco.

A diferencia de él, Itachi parece creer en cada una de las leyendas que la gente dice cuando se acerca en estas fechas.

Y eso que es considerado un genio.

El sonido de una ventana abierta. El viento meciendo las cortinas.

Sasuke finge dormir nuevamente.

.

.

Ino y Sakura se sientan en las sillas de esperas, ambas cansadas. Generalmente una operación de apendicitis suelde durar dos horas, tres si las cosas se complican. En Choji fueron cuatro horas en el quirófano debido a toda esa grasa. (Ino bromeo con sacar un poco y hacerle una lipo, aprovechando que estaban ahí)

— Caminaría hacia la oficina, pero en verdad no puedo — Dice Sakura, desparramándose en la silla.

Ino, a su lado, le da la razón rumiando, mientras se masajea las sienes de forma cansina.

— Sakura

Las dos levantan la mirada. Sai está parado al frente de ambas vistiendo sus ropas de civil.

— Oh, S-Sai — Repone Sakura —, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿te duele algo? ¿tenías una hora médica?

Sai parece contrariado. Incluso en la escualidez de su hipomimica es posible darse cuenta de que se debate entre decir y no decir lo que quiere decir. Ino le pega un codazo en las costillas y masculla algo de una cita.

¡Oh!¡Oooooh!

— ¡Oh, Sai, yo…!

— ¡Haruno-San, por fin la encuentro!

Los tres dejan de hablar cuando la enfermera llega y se detiene a excasos pasos, recobrando el aliento.

— ¡La he buscado por todo el hospital! — Dice entre bochadas de aire —, se trata de Uchiha-San. Tiene orden de cambiar sus vendajes cada cuatro horas, pero se ha negado a cooperar ¡y no solo eso!, se niega a comer también, mire usted su ficha clínica — Se la tiende, ante el fruncimiento de ceña de la chica —, en la fecha de abajo sale cuando fue la última vez que tomo medicación para el dolor, y…

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? — Sakura se levanta de la silla, hojeando la ficha clínica —, ¿Cómo nadie me aviso de esto antes? Sasuke-kun es paciente de Tsunade-Sama, si ella se llega a enterar que hemos tratado a uno de sus pacientes de esta forma tan negligente. ¿es que le tienen miedo o algo?

La cara de pánico de la enfermera fue suficiente respuesta.

— Haruno-San, por favor, véalo.

Sakura está agotada. Exhausta ni siquiera logra definir el nivel de cansancio que siente en este momento, pero responsabilidades son responsabilidades, ¿y qué es eso de Sasuke negándose a cooperar? ¡Ya verá él!

La enfermera y la aprendiz comienzan a perderse en el camino mientras hablan, dejando a Sai e Ino detrás. Un silencio incomodo obliga a Ino a observar hacia el suelo, cansada y agotada.

— ¿Siempre te ves así de despampanante?

Ino levanta la cabeza. ¿Sai es capaz de…bromear? Hasta donde sabia, no. Sus pinceles tienen más habilidades sociales que él, pero ¿Por qué mentiría ahora?¿que sacaría con eso? ¿llamarla despampanante después de una operación de cuatro horas?

Debe estar bromeando. O mintiendo. ¿por qué?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Tienes una de las combinaciones de colores que mejor he visto — El apunta a su cara — Labios rosados, piel nívea, ojos azul cielo, de madrugada, y cabello rubio. Es una paleta de colores perfecta.

Ino se queda sin habla.

¿Qué debe decir?

Él lo hace por ella. Da media vuelta y comienza a marchar.

— ¡Sai!

Cuando se da media vuelta, Ino se ha levantado del asiento y ha caminado hacia él.

— ¿Te parece si vamos al festival juntos?

.

.

Ni siquiera debe abrir la puerta para sentir su presencia y aunque no lo intenta, por primera vez en el día, sonríe.

Escucha pasos, la puerta ser abierta (y cerrada con mucha fuerza). Debajo de sus parpados siente la luz ser prendida. El olor a antiséptico y hospital en ella es normal, casi añora ese olor.

— ¿Qué es eso de espantar a mis enfermeras, Uchiha-San? — Sasuke siente a Sakura camina por la habitación y evita reírse.

Cuando porfin abre los ojos, ella es una visión: Su cabello atrapado en una malla quirúrgica celeste, su bata clínica dos tallas más grandes que ella, unos pantalones y una blusa que parecen carpa de circo y el fruncimiento de cejas.

— Hn

— ¡O, no! — Ella se cruza de brazos, posicionándose justo a los pies de su cama — ¡no, no, no, no, no! No me hagas el _hn_ a mí. ¡aquí sale en tu ficha que no comiste, no dejaste que te cambiaran las vendas! ¿sabes lo que puede provocar eso?¿no? ¡pues yo te diré! ¡infecciones, dolores, mal estar corporal!

Ella mueve la mesa con ruedas que sostiene la bandeja con comida y la deposita a su lado.

— Come — Le ordena, destapando la bandeja.

Sasuke la observa, y no mueve ni un pelo.

Sakura le sostiene la mirada, hasta que mira la comida.

En verdad, luce muy apetitosa.

Muy. Apetitosa.

Su estómago suena.

— Parece que la necesitas tú más que yo.

Sakura se quita la malla del pelo, negando con la cabeza.

— Es tú comida, Uchiha-San-

— Sasuke-

— Si sé cómo te llamas, _no-me-cambies-el-tema_ , Solo necesito que comas, ¿está bien? Déjame las vendas a mí — Ella toma la naranja, comenzando a pelarla con las manos —. Te juro que, si hacemos esto, podría considerar la idea de mandarte a casa más temprano.

Sakura termina de pelar la naranja y se la tiende a Sasuke.

Ella lo siente una eternidad, pero Sasuke solo se demoró cuatro segundos en aceptar su Naranja entre sus dedos. La pelirosa sonríe y acercando el kit de curación, comienza a recortar la venda que envuelve su hombro.

.

.

Cuando Tsunade entra a la sala de reunión, espera ver a los vejestorios, pero no espera a ver a Kakashi ni Itachi parados, esperándola también.

En dos segundos comprende todo, y pasa por todas las emociones: Rabia, dolor, angustia, nerviosismo, pero por sobre todo, la emoción más fuerte de todas es la ira. Empuña las manos a sus costados fuertemente. Los dos ninjas comprenden perfectamente su expresión, y ante los ojos cansados de Kakashi y la mirada calculadora de Itachi, ambos saben que no son bienvenidos aquí.

— Me niego — Es lo primero que ella dice no más al entrar a la habitación.

— Tsunade — Comienza Homura, poniéndose de pie —, no nos has dejado otra opción: Existe un reporte detallado con todas tus faltas al cargo de Hokage: No puedes tener aprendices, No puedes trabajar en el hospital, No puedes delegar el cargo en caso de ausencia a cualquiera. Tú misma reconociste estas reglas como primordiales cuando accediste al cargo, y en menos de una semana has rompido cada una de ellas, sin mencionar el pobre avance que se obtiene con el papeleo que deberías haber entregado hace una semana.

La respiración de la Hokage es tan fuerte que puede hacer retumbar las ventanas del recinto. Ni siquiera Itachi quiere estar presente en su ataque de furia.

— El tema de mi aprendiz fue consensuado no solo con ustedes, sino que es una alianza perfecta que nos une con Suna, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

— El reporte esta aquí — Homura levanta la pesada carpeta de la mesa de café, entregándola.

(Kakashi traga pesado)

— Lo mínimo que pueden hacer es decirme los cargos en mi contra con especial detalle, y eso se hace antes de citar a los posibles candidatos de Hokage. Eso también fue consensuado cuando yo accedí al cargo, ¿o ese formato solo funciona en una dirección?

Tsunade avanza hacia el sillón, y sentándose en el puesto de al medio, cruza las piernas y extiende ambos brazos hacia los lados del sitial. Su pose es relajada, emana seguridad y Kakashi e Itachi saben que será una larga, larga noche.

— Los escucho.

.

.

Ya ha terminado con el vendaje del hombro, así como Sasuke ha terminado con su naranja.

Él no ha querido comer nada de la bandeja, así que Sakura ha ofrecido compartir su bento, dado que ella tampoco tuvo el tiempo para poder comer. La sopa de miso estaba realmente horrible (es muy malo comer comida helada), pero con el hambre de los dos, se terminaron el bento por completo.

Ahora que sus extremidades han sido sanadas, comienza con los pectorales, deslizando suavemente el vendaje ensombrecido con pequeñas pintitas de sangre de sus heridas aún abiertas. Ella cuenta quince heridas realizadas con Shuriken. Tres con Kunais.

Sin contar hombros y brazos.

— ¿Qué clase de misión era? — Ella intenta que su voz permanezca profesional durante todo el tiempo, pero con Sasuke es difícil. Siempre ha sentido cierta tendencia a preocuparse por su bienestar, casi tanto como Naruto.

— Confidencial.

Ella deja de mover el algodón y levanta la mirada. Sasuke la devuelve.

— Sé que es confidencial, ¿pero en verdad esperas que no te pregunte por las múltiples heridas del pecho? Son demasiadas para que fuese una misión de rango inferior.

— Confidencial.

— Sasuke-kun — Ella se levanta solo un poco —, te guste o no, soy tu doctora, tu salud me concierne, lo que te pase estando en una misión _me concierne_ y esto de aquí — Apunta a las heridas cicatrizantes del pecho — es preocupante porque un ataque como este sé que podrías haberlo evitado sin problemas: conozco algunas de tus habilidades y con eso me basta decir que esto no es parte de ti.

La voz de Sasuke se torna letal.

— Insinúas que fue a propósito.

Sakura mira a sus ojos negros como el carbón: uno primero, luego el otro. De repente es consciente de la distancia con él: ha rompido toda barrera paciente – médico. Esta tan cerca que el aire que sale por su fina nariz mueve los cabellos rosáceos que cuelgan desordenadamente de su tomate. Esta tan cerca que el puede oler la comida de su boca.

Están tan cerca que podrían….

— Sé que tengo razón. — Decide decir finalmente — Naruto me contó.

Sasuke quiere golpear algo. Naruto y su bocota.

El reposa su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Sakura agradece la distancia. ¿en qué momento se coloca tan cerca de él?

— Sasuke-kun — Sakura dice con voz suave, y a la vez profunda —, ¿esto fue un intento de….?

— No.

Los ojos de Sasuke logran hacer flaquear sus rodillas. Debe afirmarse en las barras laterales de la cama para que no se note.

— Esta… está bien, te creo — Sakura traga pesado — ¿pero por qué lo hiciste?

Sasuke da una respiración profunda antes de responder.

— El cuerpo se mueve solo.

Ella parpadea varias veces. Dos. Tres.

Cinco.

— ¿Cómo?

El parece exasperado por la explicación.

— El cuerpo se _me_ mueve solo.

La mente médica de Sakura comienza a analizar todos los patrones musculares anormales que Sasuke ha presentado en todos sus encuentros.

Nada anormal viene a su mente.

— ¿Ah?

La mirada de Sasuke ahora es profunda.

— Cuando Naruto estaba ahí — Es como si masticara cada palabra. Sakura parece más perdida —, Mi cuerpo solo… reaccionó.

Cinco. Seis. Ocho parpadeos.

Ah. ¡Ah! El cuerpo se movió _solo_.

— Fuiste su escudo humano porque no querías que a Naruto le pasara nada.

Sakura no lo nota, pero la punta de las orejas de Sasuke se tiñen rosado. Ella comprende algo que Sasuke guarda en lo profundo de su corazón, y que incluso se sofoca de decir a viva voz. Se avergüenza de dar la vida por su amigo. Quizás porque él considera que es una acción tonta, algo que ni siquiera lo pudo atribuir a un estado mental de conciencia (el cuerpo se me movió solo). Sasuke no quiere admitir que se preocupa _tanto_ por Naruto, que daría su vida por su mejor amigo.

Esta revelación… produce cosas en ella.

Ese día, ella aprende algo que nunca creyó que sabría de Sasuke.

Él es puro. Puro.

Y algo se revuelve en su estómago. Un revolcón que antes había sentido solo con otra persona.

Es como si se sintiera morir y nacer al mismo tiempo. Es una emoción muy fuerte. Es algo que le pica en la punta de los dedos. Un deseo de abrazarlo, de llorar, de sentirlo.

En vez de eso carraspea y saca otro algodón… solo para hacer algo.

— Bueno, necesito que te sientes bien para que pueda limpiar tu pecho y espalda, asi…

Ella calla cuando siente el primer fuego artificial estallar en el cielo, asustándola. Le sigue otro, y otro y de lejos.

Sasuke los observa desde su ventana, y las palabras de Itachi vienen a su mente. ¿Por qué justo en este momento vienen a su mente?

— Son preciosos — Dice Sakura, volteando su mirada desde la ventana a los ojos de Sasuke — ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?

Él quiere decir si, por qué parte de esa ceniza pirotécnica se refleja como caleidoscopio en los ojos de ella.

No contesta. No puede. Fueron muchas confesiones por solo una noche. En vez de eso se sienta en su cama, tal como le pidió ella. Y ella se remueve incomoda, tomando un poco más de distancia.

Es algo que llama su atención. Sakura nunca toma la distancia.

— Bueno, aún nos queda mucho tiempo — Sakura se ajusta los guantes de nylon a sus muñecas, y toma un algodón nuevamente — ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Sasuke mira hacia la ventana, mirando los fuegos artificiales como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve, y con aire ausente le pide:

— Cuéntame de tu vida.

.

.

¡CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

VOLVÍ EN OBRA Y MAJESTÁD

Ok no. Me demore años en este capitulo por que me encanta que pasen 600 cosas en 1 capitulo. Es un dolor de cabeza constante unir tantas ideas en un capitulo. De hecho, me hubiese salido más largo aún si hubiese puesto TODO lo que tenía planeado, pero editar 20 hojas de Word ya me parece grosero…hacer unas 30 y este capitulo hubiese salido el próximo año.

Deje el capitulo con una intención, y es sobre contar la historia de Sakura antes de que fuera a Konoha. Sé qe a muchas personas esto le puede resultar tedioso, pero considero importante contarles quienes conforman su familia, o como se hizo ninja, o como es que conoce a temari o a Gaara… y quizás contar sus amores y desamores de laciudad ed la arena.

Eso quiere decir que me llevaría otro capitulo entero en contar esto, es por eso que **QUIERO REALIZAR LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA**

 _ **¿Les interesaría leer en el proximo capitulo la historia de Sakura en Suna? O ¿prefieren que saque una especie de one-shot aparte y continuar con la historia?**_

Les pregunto por que habrá gente que quiere que continue la historia, sin emabrgo, considero que ciertos aspectos de esta historia se pierden si no entienden el contexto de base, y como es imaginario…por que Sakura nunca fue ninja de Suna en Canon, se podrían perder en los hechos que estarán por pasar en los siguientes capítulos

Pero en fin, eso depende netamente de ustedes. Leere sus comentarios como siempre y agradezco, AGRADEZCO TANTO la paciencia que me han tenido! De verdad intento actualizar lo más que puedo.

¡Gracias por tanto! Nos leemos en el capitulo siguiente


	10. su historia

10\. Su historia

* * *

— Bien — Acepta Sakura, tomando nuevamente la gaza — Pero ten en cuenta que esto puede llevar… mucho tiempo. No creo que alcance a contarte _toda_ mi vida en lo que me resta de curación.

Sasuke responde asintiendo levemente. Exhalando el aire audiblemente, rueda su silla al lateral de la camilla, en donde posteriormente se sienta. Hábilmente se las arregla para encender la luz de la lampara que yace en el velador, y alumbra el torso desnudo de su paciente para no perder ningún detalle.

Unta el algodón en una mezcla verdosa – de su autoría – y comienza.

 _Como te dije anteriormente, mi papá es_ _ **civil**_ _, tiene una tienda en donde vende indumentaria ninja — su especialidad son las capas, ya sabes, esas que todos los habitantes de Suna usan: Nos refresca cuando es mediodía y nos abrigan cuando el frio aparece en la noche. Mi mamá, como bien sabes también, era ninja, pero de grado bajo. Mi papá me contaba que ella se dedicaba a misiones de espionaje y recolección de plantas para la medicina, pero lo que en verdad le gustaba hacer era enseñar en la academia ninja._

Pasa casi inadvertido, pero Sasuke lada la cabeza, interesado. Sakura siente su gesto como una pregunta silenciosa ¿Qué enseñaba?

 _Te vas a reir_ — Dice ella, con una sonrisa melancólica —, _pero daba lecciones sobre el arte del abanico en la academia ninja de Suna. Justamente esa es una de las asignaturas menos valoradas, no todos la quieren aprender porque no tiene real relevancia en tus técnicas como ninja… no te enseña a atacar, o a protegerte, por ejemplo._

(Sasuke no se rio)

— Aún no me cuentas de ti.

Sakura aumenta su tono. Parte por que la suave respiración de Sasuke choca con su moño y parte por que Sasuke es muy inteligente, y por sobre todo, sabe escuchar. Por ende, detecta muy bien sus rodeos.

 _Bueno, cuando nací, papá inauguró su pequeña tienda, y debido a la demanda de sus capas y sus hierbas medicinales, mamá tuvo que dejar las misiones de espionaje y se dedicó en su gran mayoría a viajar y recolectarlas. Hacían un buen equipo, él me decía, porque él se encargaba de las finanzas, mientras ella de la parte práctica de la tienda. Ellos funcionaban bien._

Ella levanta su mirada, dejando la curación de lado para mirar la ventana.

… _Sinceramente, tengo vagos recuerdos de esos momentos, pero lo que recuerdo son santiamenes felices: ayudar a mi pá con la caja registradora, escuchar a má hablar de hierbas medicinales. Tomar todas las mañanas en el desayuno jugo de naranjas, ayuda a mi abue con los tejidos de las capas…. Incluso ser molestada por mis primos. Todos son recuerdos muy felices._

Ella vuelve, Sasuke lo nota cuando Sakura saca un nuevo algodón del riñón de metal y lo unta nuevamente en la mezcla.

 _Hubo un momento en que mi mamá no volvió de su viaje. Papá se preocupó, pero no lo suficiente. Era algo ya hablado que ella podría (como no) atrasarse en su itinerario. A los dos días, él desesperado decidió recurrir al Kazekage por ayuda, sin embargo, como mamá no era una ninja 'elite', no tenía prioridad para ser buscada_.

 _La familia de mi mamá tampoco nos ayudó, ¡Ah, eso es algo que se me olvidó contarte!, cuando mi papá y mi mamá se casaron, la familia de mi mamá se opuso completamente, dado que mi padre era un civil y no tenía la intención de volverse ninja, ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de utilizar chakra. Para él, su mundo siempre serán las ventas, los negocios y mantener su tienda. Él no iba a cambiar eso, y mamá tampoco nunca se lo pidió, así como él tampoco nunca le pidió dejar de ser ninja cuando se casara con él._

 _Pero bueno, ellos (la familia de mi má) le dieron la espalda, y mi papá fue con ellos cuando mi mamá llevaba cinco días desaparecida. Ellos no quisieron participar de la búsqueda._

Sakura suspira y reniega con la cabeza. El tema la agota.

 _Así que fuimos yo, mi papá y mi abuela quienes la buscaron. Por un largo tiempo._

Los ojos de ella se tornan grises, austeros. Sasuke no está seguro si quiere continuar esta parte de la historia con ella. Claramente todo esto parece abrir una herida que no ha sido cerrada por completo.

Ella se repone, o al menos lo intenta, cuando gira su silla para abrir el empaque de una venda sellada.

 _Debido a la desaparición de mi mamá, las idas a ver al Kazekage fueron frecuentes durante años. Mi padre no se cansó nunca de buscarla, de pedir respuestas… incluso aunque fuese un civil, todos los ninjas de Suna lo conocían porque andaba siempre con una foto de mi madre… pero…_

 _(_ Sakura levanta su cabeza, y mira hacia Sasuke)

 _¿Sabes que es lo más loco?_ — Ella sonríe amargamente, extendiendo una de los vendajes por los pectorales de Sasuke, con la clara intención de no mirar a sus ojos — _Mi papá aún guarda esperanzas de encontrar a mi madre, hasta el día de hoy. Cree que está viva, él me dice que la siente viva, o por lo menos en este mundo. Esa conexión él tiene con ella._

— ¿Y tú? — Sasuke siente como ella se detiene a medio camino con su vendaje. Su pregunta tomándola completamente desprevenida — ¿Dónde crees que está?

Los dedos de ella tiemblan cuando corta el vendaje, y con un cuidado que Sasuke solo había experimentado con su madre, sella el vendaje a un costado, terminando su trabajo.

 _Donde quiera que esté…_ — Responde ella, pasando la palma de su mano por todo el vendaje, provocando escalofríos en la nuca de Sasuke ante su temperatura fría — _…Quisiera que estuviera en paz. Feliz._

Sakura detiene abruptamente sus movimientos cuando se da cuenta que ha estado acariciando el torso de Sasuke de una manera muy poco profesional durante los últimos segundos. Un color rojizo se enciende en sus mejillas y da media vuelta hacia el velador, guardando los demás implementos.

 _B-bueno. (carraspea) Debido a las constantes visitas que le hacíamos al Kazekage, fue que conocí a Temari. Ella estaba jugando, y rápidamente me 'adopto' como su hermana menor. Hablábamos mucho, jugábamos mucho. Me vestía con las ropas que ya no le quedaban, me trataba como una muñeca porque decía que me parecía a una, y como yo nunca había tenido tanta ropa en mi vida, me dejaba vestir. Lo pasaba en verdad muy bien con ella-_

— Te usaba

Sakura deja de guardar sus cosas y gira su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

 _¿Perdona?_

— _Te vestía con sus ropas. Te trataba como una muñeca_ — Sasuke cita lo que ella acaba de decir, con un tono de voz petulante — Te usaba.

Sakura niega con la cabeza, dando media vuelta.

 _Claro que no. Temari y yo jugábamos. Lo pasábamos increíble. ¡De hecho fue así como conocí a Gaara!, ella nos hacia jugar a…_

Sakura se queda callada. Sasuke gruñe con los ojos, insistiendo con su mirada para que continúe lo que tiene que decir.

 _¿Jugábamos a la casita? Bueno. Ella nos hacía – no, no me pongas esa cara, ¡en verdad lo pasábamos genial! Yo a veces era su hermana menor, o era la esposa de Gaara, ¡te juro!, tuvimos hasta una ceremonia, nuestros anillos eran de plástico…. No puedo creer que en verdad pasaba eso._

Sasuke cierra los ojos, refunfuñando. Sakura siente como si él le gritara 'te .ba' tan fuerte y claro con su voz que cree que le ha puesto un genjutsu.

 _Esta bien, puede que me haya usado, pero no pasa nada, en verdad me divertía mucho jugando con ellos dos._

 _Y, hem, bueno, volviendo al tema de mi familia, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar con la búsqueda de mi mamá, y después de ver cómo funcionaba en realidad el mundo ninja… mi papá y mi abuela fueron muy explícitos referentes a las reglas en la casa:_

 _Estaba prohibido usar chakra (a pesar que má me había enseñado a usarlo a una temprana edad)_

 _Estaba prohibido hablar con ninjas (a pesar que le vendíamos capas a todos los ninjas de Suna)_

 _Estaba prohibido convertirse en ninja (y esto era final. Final en mayúscula, ya te digo yo. Era algo que me repitieron hasta el cansancio)_

 _Lo que_ _ **si**_ _estaba permitido era enfocarse en el negocio, compartir con la familia, atender a los clientes y traer notas sobresalientes del colegio y…_

Sakura toma asiento nuevamente en el sitial que alguna vez uso Itachi ese mismo día, cruzándose de piernas. En su regazo esta la ficha clínica de Sasuke y cuando no encuentra un bolígrafo en los bolsillos de sus ropas, saca su comodín: el lápiz con el cual se anuda el cabello.

Cae en una cascada de rulos, que termina por debajo de sus pechos, y se masajea el cuero cabelludo después de haber estado tan tironeado durante todo el día.

Sasuke observa cada paso que ella da, y pierde su mirada entre sus hebras de colores. Sakura levanta su cabeza y observa como el pelinegro observa su cara con una expresión que es difícil de explicar. Ella lo malinterpreta pensando que tiene algo en la cara, y se la refriega con una fuerza desmedida, ante la confusión de Sasuke, el le dice que no tiene nada, y ella entonces le pregunta por qué la ve así.

Así como

¡así!

Sasuke pone una cara de no te entiendo.

Sakura bufa y encarama su espalda en el sitial, ahora sentándose como indio.

 _Y bueno, así fui creciendo. Asistí a la escuela normativa. Me enseñaron lenguaje, matemáticas, historia y ciencias. Siempre fui la primera de la clase. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años mi amistad fue creciendo con Temari, aun que claramente esta amistad fue en total confidencialidad, debido a las reglas que mi papá y mi abue me pusieron, fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que conociera a Kankuro…él siempre estaba realizándome bromas, como un hermano mayor, montaba asombrosos espectáculos de títeres, me enseño como llevar a la vida muñecos con chakra y bueno, siempre que podía nos molestaba a Temari y a mi…_

Sakura comienza a realizar un trenzado en su cabello, su mirada perdiéndose en la pared, una tímida sonrisa alumbrando su rostro.

 _Gaara era una historia completamente diferente. Él era muy tímido, asustadizo. Había temporadas en que jugábamos como buenos amigos, pero siempre bajo la supervisión de Temari. Hubo un momento en que ella enfermo, y cuando le dije que aún sin Temari quería jugar con él, algo en nuestra relación pareció cambiar._

 _Con él, jugar siempre era algo de acción y destreza. Gaara era increíblemente inteligente, a veces jugábamos a las escondidas y él siempre ganaba por que se escondía en los rincones más inhóspitos de Suna, pero supongo que le gustaba jugar conmigo porque yo igual suponía un reto. A Kankuro siempre lo encontraba en cuestión de minutos, así como a Temari. Yo tuve el récord de una hora._

Cuando llega a los finales de su cabello, su mirada se torna perdida.

 _Hubo un momento en mi vida en que disfrutaba más la compañía de Gaara que de Temari. Como ella era mayor que yo, el tema de los chicos y la vestimenta hizo mella en ella. Además, que tenía muchos amigos en la academia ninja de su edad, ella era muy popular, era la hija del Kazekage, después de todo. En cambio, yo solo quería jugar a ser ninja, ensuciarme con arena, ¡Dios! (_ Sakura extiende sus manos al aire, completamente excitada _) hacer castillos de arena con él era estupendo, ¡una tarde, en el parque hicimos un castillo tan grande que la gente se acercaba a mirarlo! Se sacaba fotos e incluso los niños…_

La luz en sus ojos comienza a perderse de nuevo. Sasuke nota como ella puede cambiar la felicidad de apenas un segundo a otro, volátil. Ahora su espalda se curva un poco más, y juega con los cabellos del final de su trenza, un tanto ausente.

— ¿Qué paso?

Ella levanta su mirada, y mientras cuenta su historia, no despega sus ojos de los negros de Sasuke.

 _Comprenderás que ni yo ni Gaara éramos las estrellas de Suna. Yo era una niña no-ninja con una madre que destacaba por dar clases de 'abanicarse' en la academia… Gaara era repudiado por todo Suna, el Shukaku asustaba a cualquiera. Cuando hicimos ese gran castillo de arena, era solamente por pura diversión, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba llamar la atención… hasta el día de hoy me molestan por el tema de mi madre, por ser civil, por vender capas…a Gaara siempre lo han culpado por la muerte de su madre, por tener al Shukaku, por tener este poder inconmensurable que asusta a todos._

 _Los niños comenzaron a destruir nuestro castillo. Nos lanzaron bolas de arena, se tiraban encima de él. Era tan bonito, nos había costado toda una tarde construirlo… yo me puse a llorar y Gaara….bueno, el perdió los estribos esa tarde._

Sakura baja la mirada y se cruza de brazos.

 _Digamos que Shukaku se despertó, y arruino muchas cosas._

(Silencio. Suspiro. Ella toma una posición más defensiva, acunando sus piernas entre sus brazos)

 _Y bueno, de ahí mi familia recibió un memorandun firmado por el Kazekage, en donde me prohibía juntarme con sus hijos, en especial Gaara. Mi papá me castigó, mi abuela no me habló. Solo tenía permitido ir a clases y volver a la tienda y ocuparme de la caja registradora. Si de casualidad pasaba que atendía a un ninja, mi papá se encargaba, porque no confiaba en ellos ni en las ideas que me podían meter en la cabeza. Uno de sus dichos más populares era 'ya perdí a tu madre por los ineptos de los ninjas, no perderé a mi hija también'._

Sakura calla y reposa su mentón entre sus rodillas, dejando caer su trenza por el lado. Su mirada está perdida en la sábana que cubre el cuerpo de Sasuke, y él sabe que se ha perdido de nuevo.

— Eso aún no explica cómo te volviste ninja — La voz de Sasuke hace levantar su cabeza, haciendo hondear su trenza —. Has dicho que fuiste al colegio, y no a una academia ninja. No recibiste entrenamiento de nadie, pero aun así portas le hitai-ate de tu villa.

Sakura sonríe sinceramente, y toca su cintillo metálico con dulzura, como si fuera su mayor tesoro.

 _Pues, se me olvido decirte que no existe barrera que me distancie lo suficiente de Temari, encima que a ella le gusta romper las reglas… era obvio que seguía juntándome con ella. En estos encuentros, yo siempre le pedía que me contara sobre sus experiencias de ninja. Encontraba maravilloso colgarse de los árboles, lanzar shuriken, tener un grupo y realizar misiones, aunque estas fueran terribles. Debido a mis constantes preguntas, Temari me dijo si quería que me enseñara conceptos básicos del chakra, y eso hizo_.

 _Fue así como aprendí a hacer ninja. Como te dije, mi papá se negaba, así que lo hacía en secreto. Por las mañanas, comía naranjadas con mi papa (son las frutas más baratas de Suna), iba al colegio, luego volvía a casa , ayudaba a papá con la tienda y en la noche, leía y leía sobre técnicas de ataque, sobre manipulación de chakra, genjutsus. ¡Tenía una doble vida!._

(sonrojada, añade): _Obviamente mi camino ninja comenzó muy tarde, casi al cumplir los catorce años._

Sasuke arruga los ojos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste tomar el examen?

La voz de Sakura no titubea.

 _Chiyo-sama. Ella fue mi mentora._

 _Te explico: Cuando Temari se dio cuenta que mi mejor habilidad era el dominio del chakra, ella dijo que tenía una tía abuela que se dedicaba al área medicinal, que de hecho era la ninja médico más exitosa de Suna. Nos costó ver a Chiyo-Sama, ella.. bueno, ¡uf!, es una abuelita no tan simpática al principio. Ella perdió a su nieto, ¿sabes?, se llama Sasori, y ambos eran muy pero muy buenos en el arte de las marionetas. Hace tiempo Chiyo-Sama se retiró del mundo ninja, a pesar de ser una excelente ninja (es casi considerada una sanin en mi tierra), y bueno, de alguna forma pudimos hacerle ver que yo tenía conocimiento básicos de ser ninja. Lo que la convenció fue mi dominio en el chakra, ella decía que solo había visto a otra persona con tal dominio, y esa había sido Tsunade-Sama._

 _En este espacio de mi vida, encontré un propósito que me llenaba. Aprender con Chiyo-Sama era otra cosa. Siempre quise ser ninja, pero hasta que no supe que existían los ninjas médicos, no tuve la valentía suficiente para decidirme y contarle a mi padre que en verdad mi sueño era esto._

 _Pero ser medic-nin si lo hizo, y me inscribí en la academia ninja a los quince años._

Sasuke lo encuentra insólito, matricularse a esa edad en la academia ninja es… deprimente. El, por ejemplo, recuerda sus primeros lanzamientos del Shuriken, que fueron a los seis años, incluso antes. Su padre a los cinco ya le estaba enseñando las posiciones de manos para hacer el katon. Sakura debe haber comenzado la maestría de los jutsu recién a los quince.

 _¡Ah, no me mires así!_

Ella se ríe, tapándose la boca de tanta risa.

 _Cada vez que cuento esto, todos me miran con una cara de no creerme, y es un poco chistoso, porque habían solo niños de once y doce años… y bueno, yo. No creas que recién a los quince comencé a aprender lo que es ser ninja. Chiyo-sama hizo un excelente trabajo conmigo: Me mando a misiones (sola), me entreno tanto física como emocionalmente, así como también aprendí a muchos, muchos trucos con los abanicos de mi abuela. Los trucos fueron los que me salvaron en los exámenes chunin, pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos._

 _¿Qué cómo convencí a mi papá de convertirme en ninja? Pues, le dije que sería la mejor ninja médico, pero de cierta forma lo convencí diciéndole que al ser médicos, actúan en retaguardia, y que generalmente son protegidos durante momentos de crisis porque son pocos y sus conocimientos son necesarios para sanar… aunque Tsunade-sama es de las que protege y ataca… y eso es lo que yo me quiero convertir._

 _Fueron tres semanas de ruego. Incluso invite a Chiyo-Sama a tomar té a mi casa. Sinceramente mi abuela aún esta descontenta conmigo, me dirige las palabras en contadas ocasiones, pero fui capaz de cambiar la mentalidad de mi papá…_

… _hasta que Chiyo-Sama desapareció._

Sakura resopla con cansancio, se toca la frente como si tuviera fiebre y se acomoda en la silla. Añade con un tono irónico: _¿te acuerdas cuando mencione que tenía un nieto desaparecido? Pues un día se despertó con las ganas de salir a buscarlo, y se fue. En pocas palabras: Me dejo sin mentora._

— y así llegaste a Tsunade.

Ella gira su cabeza parar observa a Sasuke, y asiente con casancio. Él nota sus ojos a medio cerrar de cansacio.

 _De cierta forma si…. Toque la puerta de Tsunade-sama… y le dije…_ (sus ojos se cierran. Sasuke le gruñe por una respuesta), _le dije mi nombre, y…. ah_ (bostezo largo) _sería su aprendiz, de ahora…. En adelante._

Sakura duerme, Sasuke lo sabe por qué ella ya está roncando. Con sumo cuidado, se acerca a su velador y apaga la luz, esperando quedarse dormido tan rápido como lo hace ella.

.

Sin embargo, cuando está en ese estado de somnoliencia, Sasuke abre sus ojos cuando siente a otra persona en la habitación.

— Lo siento, hijo, pensé que ya estabas dormido.

Es una imagen ver a tu mamá con uniforme ANBU cuando toda tu vida la has visto con un delantal y una sonrisa.

La imagen es extrañamente maravillosa y espeluznante a la vez.

— ¿Ka-saan? — Su voz sale agotada — No deberías estar aquí.

— ¿Y no ver cómo está mi hijo? Eso nunca — Ella se acerca a su cama, y se sienta a un costado — ¿Cómo has estado?¿Que te paso, hijo?

Ella toma el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo acaricia con el calor que solo una madre puede entregar. Sus ojos ya han escaneado su cuerpo, así como las cicatrices que aún quedan en su pecho y rostro.

— Estoy bien – Asiente Sasuke – He dormido. He comido. Estoy bien.

Mikoto gruñe con los ojos y mira por encima de su hombro, donde yace una Sakura (desparramada en el sofá, aún roncando) y una bandeja de comida intacta.

Comida que debería estar en su estómago.

— ¿Así que has comido?

Sasuke no dignifica la pregunta con una respuesta. Mikoto niega con la cabeza y de su armadura saca una caja de bento.

— Compártelo con Sakura, ¿quieres? — La deposita en el velador, levantándose de la cama —, mira como está la pobre, el otro día Megumi me contó que trabajaba doce horas diarias, apenas si tiene para dormir.

Cuando Mikoto toma una frazada de la cama de Sasuke y la tiende encima de Sakura, ella balbucea algo, se revuelve en el sofá, y sigue durmiendo.

Antes de marcharse, su madre se coloca la máscara de gallo y mira a su hijo, en la cama.

— Lo siento tanto, Sasuke, yo…

— No es tu culpa – Le interrumpe, negando con la cabeza — Ve.

Lo último que ve es el cabello negro de su madre ondeando en el aire, en caída libre.

.

.

El invierno en Kanoha es totalmente distinto al de Suna. Suna es un desierto maravilloso y no conoce las estaciones del año, siempre hará la misma temperatura: Día de verano, tarde otoñal, noche de frio intenso. Y se dejan varios estados de la naturaleza de lado: La lluvia no existe, la nieve menos. El único estado de la naturaleza que se materializa con frecuencia en Suna es el viento.

Por eso, cuando ella despierta al otro día y siente unos pequeños repiqueteos contra la ventana, mira hacia la ventana con una sonrisa. El cielo está totalmente gris, hermoso, pareciera que llorara. Gruesas gotas de lluvia chocan contra el cristal, y Sakura apoya una mano en este, calentando esa porción con su temperatura corporal.

Es triste. Pero hermoso.

— ¿Nunca has visto la lluvia?

Ella da un salto. Ensimismada por la lluvia, no se ha dado cuenta que ha dormido toda la noche en la habitación de Sasuke, le cuesta recordar que hacía ahí en primera instancia, pero el vendaje que aún permanece fijo en el pecho de Sasuke se lo recuerda.

Las historias. Le ha contado todo.

— No. Nunca había visto llover — Su aliento empaña el cristal al hablar — .Todo se ve tan gris, en Suna nunca ha llovido…¿He? ¡Pero qué haces de pie, tienes una herida de gravedad- vuelve a acostarte!

No sabe muy bien cómo, pero Sasuke se ha levantado, se ha colocado al lado de ella y con una mano intenta abrir la ventana, deslizándola para arriba.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El frio entra inmediatamente, pero es llevadero. Sakura intenta cerrar la ventana, pero la mano de él le detiene. Incluso con heridas de gravedad, la mano de Sasuke es poderosa.

— No has sentido la lluvia, nunca — Sasuke apunta con su cabeza hacia el exterior — Prueba.

La boca de Sakura es una gran O.

— ¿C-Como?

— Saca tu mano — Ordena, abriendo aún más la ventana — Tócala.

Sakura parpadea un par de veces. Las acciones de Sasuke a veces tienden a hacer mella en ella, dejándola completamente muda. Por un pequeño instante se debate si insistir con el tema de la ventana, sin embargo, una parte de ella sabe que no ganara en ese argumento y la otra parte tampoco quiere ganar ese argumento.

Así que tímidamente, alza ambos brazos y e inmediatamente una, dos, tres, cinco gotas comienzan a lamer sus manos, sus antebrazos, hasta cubrir casi por completo su piel por una capa de agua.

— Pensé que era fría – Dice ensimismada mirándose los brazos — ¿A que sabe?

Antes que Sasuke le conteste, ella ya ha sacado su cabeza y cerrando los ojos, deja que pequeñas gotas mojen su rostro. Abre su boca lo más grande posible, como si el agua se convirtiera en un galletón, y prueba las gotas.

Su cuero cabelludo se comienza a mojar, tiñendo sus cabellos un tono más oscuro del rosa pálido que comúnmente trae y sonríe. Se ríe, por que la lluvia parece asombrosa, como niña pequeña extiende aún más sus brazos, ¿Qué pasaría si la moja entera, se consideraría como una ducha? El agua tiene un sabor puro, casi como el de un rio, pero también tiene un dejo salado, ¿Qué podría-?

La mano de Sasuke nuevamente la lleva a la realidad. Antes de poder contestar esas preguntas, ha cerrado la ventana, obligándola a guardar distancia y sacar los brazos.

— ¡Hey! — Ella apunta a la ventana — ¡Estaba probando la lluvia!¿por qué has hecho eso?

Sasuke sonríe de lado.

— Mirate

Ella busca algún espejo en la habitación, y cuando enciende la luz en el baño, se da cuenta que todo su miembro superior ha sido mojado. Casi como si ella misma se hubiese puesto debajo de un chorro de agua en la tina.

(¿Será que le dijo que se mirara por que se trasluce sus pechos con el frio?)

Las doctoras no usan sostenes en operaciones largas. Son demasiado incomodos.

Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tapando sus vergüenza, Sakura arranca de la pieza de Sasuke despidiéndose torpemente.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke es dado de alta, dos días después, la única persona que lo recibe es Mikoto. Su padre anda viendo 'asuntos del clan' e Itachi en una misión secreta que durara alrededor de una semana.

Estos días son los peores. Ya bastante mal humor aguanta en estas fechas, que además tendrá que aceptar este clima, el confinamiento de estar en su casa sin poder entrenar ni ir a misiones por más de dos semanas.

Asi que Sasuke hace lo que peor sabe hacer: Esperar. Se sienta en el porche de su casa, y ve la lluvia caer. Deja un pergamino a su lado, por si le dan las ganas de leer, pero sabe que eso no pasara.

Su madre lo encuentra así, y en silencio, le sirve una taza de té verde y como cada año, le repite la misma frase que se ha cansado de escuchar.

— No fue tu culpa perderla, Sasuke.

Odia escucharla. Porque sabe que no es así.

.

.

— Ya no me gusta la lluvia

Kakashi levanta la mirada cuando ve a la pelirosa entrar a su casa portando una capa totalmente empapada. Parece un perro que ha recibido un baño. Liberándose de sus botas de agua y de su capa, la muchacha avanza hacia la cocina del ninja y deposita una serie de bolsas de plástico, en conjunto con su gran bolso.

— Pensé que era lo que más esperabas ver de Konoha — Responde Kakashi, marcando la pagina de su libro

— Bueno, ya no — Responde refunfuñando, tomando un elástico de su muñeca para hacerse una cola de caballo — Lleva una semana así, y hoydia un paciente dijo que muy posiblemente podría ser dos días más así… ¿es que no extrañas el cielo azul?

— No

— Pufff, por supuesto que no — Ella coloca los ojos en blanco, mientras saca los contenidos en las bolsas — ¿Cuántas jaquecas has tenido desde la última vez que nos vimos?

— Seis

Sakura silva, deteniendo sus movimientos. Observa al sujeto cero estar completamente sentado encima de su cama, sin el menor animo de ayudarle a ordenar las cosas encima de la mesa. Sakura encarama su trasero contra la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Han aumentado?

Kakashi asiente.

— Por esta fecha siempre aumentan

— No somatizas solamente en los pulmones, si no que con la cabeza también — La muchacha se acerca a él y se arrodilla justo al frente, sus ojos quedando a la misma altura — ¿Quieres que… necesitas… porque no me cuentas por qué en esta fecha aumentan?

— Eres inteligente — Responde Kakashi, después de un prolongado silencio — ¿Cuál es tu hipótesis?

Sakura le sonríe de lado, su sonrisa inteligente.

— Paso algo que quieres pero no puedes olvidar — Extiende una de sus manos hasta tocar su rodilla, apretándola fraternalmente — Me atrevo con tres posibilidades: la muerte de alguien, la desaparición de alguien o…

— ¿o?

— ¿Tu hayas matado a alguien importante para ti?

Chica lista

— ¿Por qué todas las opciones tienen que estar relacionado con alguien?

— Al final de día, lo que más recordamos son las personas, no pasa lo mismo con los lugares o las cosas. Son las personas quienes nos marcan, así que _sep_ , mi hipótesis va hacia personas… a menos que haya sido un animal — Ella coloca su dedo índice debajo de su mentón, mirando hacia el techo — Hmmm… en tu caso debería ser un perro, con la orda de perros que andas llevando contigo a todos lados, no me extrañaría

— No fue un animal

La cooperación de Kakashi en la psico-sesión deja a Sakura atónita por un breve momento. Kakashi nunca cuenta nada personal, al menos no de forma tan directa. Vuelve a fijar sus ojos en los de él, y él le devuelve la misma mirada de siempre.

Pero no.

Hay algo.

Kakashi luce _triste_ , a pesar de tener ese aire desinteresado que lleva consigo hacia todos lados. Lo percibe en el ambiente.

Levantándose, camina hacia su lado y se sienta en su cama, ambos mirando la puerta de entrada.

— Hay… hay un chico que me llama la atención… mucho — Le dice Sakura, de la nada — Pero… es complicado

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

— Se llama confianza, Hatake-San, cuando uno le cuenta sus más profundos miedos a un conocido

— No me interesan tus miedos, ¿lo sabes, ¿verdad? — Le contesta él con voz cansada

— Perfecto —Sonríe ella, yéndose lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda contacta con el colchón de su cama — Porque te lo voy a contar igual: Es un chico de acá, de Konoha, un Jounin, un poco misterioso, un poco borde, también, pero bien en el fondo, es un buen chico… aun que quiera vender esa fachada de indiferente y aburrido de la vida… ¿Sabes de quien hablo? — Cuando Kakashi no le responde, ella fija su mirada en el techo de su casa — El problema es que el otro día hablando con él me doy cuenta cosas que el resto de la gente no nota, como su bondad, su paciencia, su perseverancia, ¿entiendes? Es como una conexión, no sé explicarlo muy bien…

Se queda un momento en silencio, mirando el techo. Ninguno comenta nada, ella cierra los ojos y junta sus manos al centro de su pecho, sintiéndose nuevamente de dieciséis años. A su lado, Kakashi ladea su cabeza después de unos varios segundos, y su único ojo mira a la muchacha, quien le devuelve la mirada.

— Te va a romper el corazón — Le dice finalmente, con voz parental — Los hombres son así, tu príncipe azul no es de ensueño.

Ella se ríe, una risa alegre, pero a la vez punzante.

— Oh, el no es un príncipe azul, Hatake-San, es más bien un pirata… ¿príncipe? Él se reiría de esa idea, la llamaría ridícula. — Ella se levanta de la cama con un salto, dando un ligero palmazo al hombro del ninja, juguetonamente — Es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien

La chica camina hacia las bolsas y como si nada, sigue sacando las cosas que aún quedan. Kakashi da un sonoroso suspiro y se levanta con lentitud de su cama, hasta llegar al lugar donde la chica dispone encima de la mesa. Rápidamente, la cocina-comedor de su casa se convierte en un laboratorio clandestino con pipetas, moledores, matraz y múltiples implementos que ni siquiera sabe para que se usan. Encaramándose en la puerta de su refrigerador, ve a la muchacha tomar asiento, un pergamino al frente ella abierto de par en par

— En tres días más, se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de alguien… importante para mí

Sakura detiene sus acciones y sube su mirada. Kakashi no la mira, tiene su mirada puesta en la pared detrás de ella.

—…Okay

— … siempre… es difícil

— Me lo imagino — Asiente, lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a decir las palabras incorrectas para reconfortarlo — ¿Hace cuanto…? (murió)

— Tres años

Sakura asiente de nuevo. El ambiente se puede cortar con uno de sus shurikens, porque no sabe muy bien cómo llevar esta situación. Uno de sus sueños es que Hatake-San confiara lo suficiente para que le contase sus problemas, pero ahora que lo hace, no sabe muy bien como llevar esta sesión

— ¿Quieres…hablar de esa persona? Recordarla con cariño duele, siempre, pero al mismo tiempo es liberador, Kakashi.

El parece meditar lo que ella dice, pero cuando se demora demasiado en contestar y no parece ceder al mirar la muralla de su habitación con la mirada vacía, Sakura vuelve a lo suyo, colocándose su delantal.

— Solo te dire esto: Tú me recuerdas mucho a esa persona.

Ella detiene sus movimientos ¿Cómo se debe tomar ese comentario? ¿Es un cumplido? ¿podrìa considerarse asì si ese recuerdo le trae tanto dolor? Indesisa, termina de ajustar la manga en su brazo derecho y carraspea.

— ¿Quieres seguir hablando de esto?

— Por hoy…

Kakashi no logra contestar, justo entre medio de los dos se materializa un humo seguido por un ANBU enmascardo. Tiende un pergamino a cada ninja de la habitación, pero dirige su mirada la muchacha.

— Tsunade-Sama ha solicitado tu presencia en su oficina de forma inmediata.

Cuando el ANBU se va, Sakura le brinda una sonrisa de disculpa a Kakashi, y el hace el gesto de despedida con su mano.

.

.

Shikamaru le lanza un trapo sucio en la cara, y el gruñe.

— Es tan raro verte triste

Naruto gruñe y se quita el trapo sucio de la cara. No está triste. Solo…melancólico.

— Terminemos luego con la misión — El rubio toma la mochila del suelo, con cara de pocos amigos.

— Llegaremos a tiempo para que puedas verla — Le asegura Shikamaru, ajustando su propia mochila a su espalda —, tranquilo. Vamos bien en horario.

Naruto asiente. Es el primero en saltar un tronco en dirección a Konoha.

Shikamaru suspira, pero le sigue el ritmo.

.

.

— Tsunade-Sama quería… — Sakura deja de hablar cuando entra a la habitación — ¿Verme?

La Sannin levanta la cabeza. Ella no se ve bien. La habitación es un tumulto de papeles y existe un fuerte olor a saque. Apenas es medio día, así que es extraño que este tomando a tan temprana hora.

No se ve nada bien.

— Acércate Sakura.

La aprendiz cierra la puerta detrás de ella y con decisión camina hasta colocarse al frente de su escritorio, como cada vez que la manda a llamar. Tsunade reposa su cabeza entre sus dedos, y Sakura repara en que esta es la primera vez que ve a su maestra en este estado de derrota tan indigno de ella.

Pasa el tiempo y no levanta la cabeza.

— Tsunade-Sama — Sakura tose —, ¿se encuentra usted bien-?

Tsunade suspira. ¡Suspira pro el amor de dios! Levanta la cabeza con derrota, y mira a la muchacha con algo que ella no puede desifrar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Sakura?

— Seis meses, Tsunade-Sama.

La rubia asiente.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Sakura junta sus cejas. No entiende lo que ella le quiere decir.

— Significa que te quedan cuatros meses aquí, siendo mi aprendiz, Sakura — Tsunade recarga su espalda en el asiento y mira a su aprendiz con aburrimiento — Significa que oficialmente te quedan tres meses y dos semanas para dar los exámenes para convertirte en ninja médico. Significa que en dos meses tendrás que exponer tu tesis frente a la comunidad científica. Significa que debes aprobar con un rotundo cien, ¿y sabes por qué, Sakura?

Ante la sorpresa de Tsunade, Sakura asiente.

— Porque usted es mi maestra, Tsunade-Sama.

La rubia levanta su mentón, interesada en lo que ella tiene por decir. Sakura sabe que este gesto es uno de los pocos que tiene la rubia para decirle gestualmente que continúe.

— Tengo poco tiempo, es verdad, pero no crea por ningún momento que ante esta presión bajaré la guardia, ¡claro que no! — Sakura empuña su brazo derecho, con mirada decidida — Estos meses significa que debo trabajar aún más duro, usted estará orgullosa de mi, Tsunade-Sama. Sepa que yo no me rendiré jamás si cuento con su apoyo en este camino, ¡Jamás!

Tsunade-Sama se lleva sus manos a la altura de su boca, así Sakura no puede ver la sonrisa que se ha formado en su boca.

— Entonces tenemos un acuerdo — Asiente la Sannin. De su escritorio extiende un cajón y saca un pergamino de terciopelo rojo y se lo extiende a Sakura. Antes que ella pueda tomarlo con la punta de sus dedos, lo aleja. —. Este pergamino esta encriptado, Sakura. Todo aquel ninja que se quiere convertir en ninja médico recibe uno para participar este año por el título. Escúchame bien, al momento que tu tomas este pergamino, estás confirmando tu asistencia para participar a las pruebas de este año, sin embargo, si no apruebas, deberás esperar otros cinco años para volver a dar la prueba. ¿Entiendes? ¿Te sientes preparada para tomar este pergamino?

Sakura se acerca aún más al escritorio de Tsunade y sin un atisbo de indecisión toma el pergamino con ambas manos, realizando una reverencia.

La maestra lo suelta y Sakura siente que el pergamino esta hecho de plomo, pesa entre sus manos.

— Eso es todo — Añade Tsunade —. Puedes volver a trabajar.


End file.
